Fallen Star
by Andrea Genea
Summary: Imprinting doesnt mean anything if you arent loved back. This is what jake finds out when Renesmee is head over heals for another guy that she sneaks out to meet all the time. REVIEW PLZ!
1. Chapter 1: Sixteen?

**This is my version of Rensmee's life, I have been working on this story for a few months now and i would like opinions on it. Please leave your comments about it and what you think. **

**Note: please keep in mind that this is an unfinished draft and i am having issues with the spell check on here, i will try to correct any errors that are brought to my attention.**

**Thank you :)**

_Fallen Star_

Preface

I feel as though my fate had been decided for me now. I have no choice, and I know he doesn't either.  
He says it's me… that I am designed for a specific person, that person being him.  
I am the only thing keeping him alive, the gravity holding him here.  
Without me…he is nothing.

Chapter One  
"Sixteen"?

"What?!" I shouted as the shocking news was given to me. My mother and father stood there looking at me as if my reaction was a surprise. "Renesmee, this is not his fault, it isn't something he can control, it's just the way it works." My Mother said.

My mom is beautiful, long brown hair down to her waist. She looks like a supermodel and even though I know what she is I still find it hard to believe how beautiful she is compared to mom's I see on the street.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I snapped. "Because sweetheart, you weren't ready" My father said.

My Father is handsome and charming, he has bronze hair that looks supermodel-like and he has beautiful golden eyes. My mother used to tell me how when she was still "human" and he kissed her that her heart would beat so fast that and loud that she thought every vampire on earth could hear it. He tells me that that is one thing he misses, the loud beat of her heart.

"Not ready?! Not ready?! Of course I wasn't ready to hear this I was just so ready to have the volturi think I am an immortal child ready to attack the entire human population! Of course I love their yearly visits and the thought of being watched ever single second of the day, just as if someone is waiting for me to slip up and drain the blood out of a poor innocent human." I shouted sarcastically. "Renesmee!" my mother shouted. "You are being totally unreasonable with this whole situation. You don't know how hard this is for Jacob, he is…" "In LOVE with me I know mom you've told me this all before, but mom I am not in love with him. I will NEVER be in love with him and I can't help that!!" I cut her off. "So what? I have no say in this at all? I don't get to choose at all? I just get to sit here and be forced to try to fall in love with someone I am feeling nothing with?" I continued. "Honey, please, Jacob is a good guy, he's strong healthy and he's not getting any older and he is really sweet, not to mention he's been my best friend since I first moved back to forks." My mother said. "And you know sweetie he loves you and wants to do anything for you."

"Mom, I don't want to, end of discussion, it won't happen now, or ever. Now if you'll excuse me I have people out there waiting to celebrate my supposedly sixteenth birthday …why bother I'm not getting any older."

When I think about it…I'm still technically frozen at a day old but my body just keeps growing…well did just keep growing. I'm done growing now. As I walked out of my house I turned and began to run towards Carlisle and Esme's house, where the "party" was. I don't know how you could consider it a party…I have no friends to speak of and the only people I really know are my family, but I can't complain of that. My family is amazing and so loving. I have my mom and dad and then I have my Grandmother Esme and my Grandfather Carlisle. They are so sweet and generous, they always tell me that if ol' mom and dad give me any issues that I am welcomed to come and hang out at their house, although they don't know how much good it would do, considering my parents live just 10 seconds away in vampire time…if that.

And then I have my Aunty Alice. She is the most amazing aunt ever, she always takes me on spontaneous shopping sprees and we talk and have a lot of fun together. She is also the only one who seems to agree with me with his situation.

Which would now bring me to my Uncle Jasper…I must say he is a little strange at times because I'll be standing next to him totally pissed and all of the sudden I'm the happiest girl on earth. I still haven't figured that one out. Alice and Jasper are married and they seem really happy together, as if they were made for each other.

Next I have Aunty Rosalie and Uncle Emmet. Rose is a sweetie and I love her to pieces but I still can't believe that her of all people don't agree with my side of the situation. She absolutely hates Jacob because he's well...you know…a werewolf. Vampires and werewolves are not supposed to get along at all…but everyone else likes him and I like him, just not in the way he wishes.

Then I have Uncle Emmet, who seems INCREDIBALLY immature for his age…his like bazillion year old age. He is always looking for a competition of strength or something. But I love him anyway.

Then I have my Grandpa Charlie, which is my mother's dad. He is so sweet and so naive to what my mom is, he has no clue yet, and we're keeping it that way for as long as possible. He also doesn't know what I am or that I am really my mother and father's true child and not Edward's long lost brother's daughter who had nowhere else to go except here. He is still under that story. He spoils me all the time and I have to say…I do love it.

Then I have my Grandma Renee' She's, as my mother describes her, erratic and harebrained. I always laugh when she talks about her because she'll say, "gosh my crazy mother is still losing her cell phone and her cell charger every single day, I mean it's a cell, how hard can it be to keep track of it" Other than that though I haven't heard much about her…I haven't actually…met her yet. It's still kind of a touchy subject with my mom.

Woah! I'm here, that was fast. You know sixteen years and you'd think that I would be used to this super speed. I certainly hope they didn't go to a super extreme with this party…I hate parties. I guess I'm kind of like my mom in that way. Wow, leave it to Alice; I'm sure she planned this whole thing out. The outside of the house was decorated with bright twinkling lights and in the windows were signs that said "HAPPY SWEET 16 RENESMEE!!!!" what was she thinking? She knows this was the farthest thing from what I wanted…I wanted nothing. Nothing at all, maybe just a few people over and we sit around all day. I just wanted a normal day nothing special. I could only imagine what the inside looked like. From the outside it looked really dark. Maybe because there seemed to be no lights on. There were always lights on at the Cullen's. I can't remember a time coming to grandma and grandpa's when there weren't lights on. I further myself toward the door preparing myself for the horror I was sure to encounter.  
I sped up the steps and I opened the door.

"Hello? Grandma, Grandpa? Alice? Jasper? Rosalie? Emmet? Ja—"I was cut off by yelling. "SURPRISE!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RENESMEE!!!!!" Of course it was dark…it was a surprise party. Everyone rushed up to hug me and wish me a happy birthday. I politely thanked everyone, but I was shocked to see that my parents weren't here as well. Just then my mom and dad came through the door with at least 15 presents. I smiled at them and I was surprised to realize that I was actually happy that they did this. It made me feel special. I decided I was going to show them how I felt. I walked up to my mom and I rested my hand on her cheek and looked deep into her eyes, pouring out my emotions into them. She smiled and hugged me. Then I did the same with my dad. His reaction was the same as my mothers. I continued with that until I got through all my relatives.  
I leaned over to my mother and I whispered to her " so um.. where is---WOAH!!!" Just then I was swept off of my feet and in someone's arms…I should have guessed, Jacob. "Hey Jake" I smiled "hey there Renesmee, Happy birthday!" "Thanks." I jumped down and I could feel his awkward disappointment.

Jake always had this thing about wanting me in his arms 24/7. I just can't figure out what it is, I mean when I was little it was cool. Like we were just two friends hanging out…having fun and spending their time together as friends, not as something else. Now that it am older and his age, its, I don't know, more strange because he looks at me differently. He looks at me the way my dad looks at my mom and I know that it's probably hard for him because I don't love him.

"So how are you today?" I asked. "Ehh...pretty good, same old same old" he reached for my hand and I pulled away. He looked down seemingly defeated. "Listen uh, I got these motorcycles that haven't been used in a long time and they need to be ridden before they just get rusty and nasty, wanna take off and go for a ride?" he stuttered. "Jake I-"He cut me off. "Well I mean I know you don't like parties…kind of like your mom, so I thought it would be fun for you to get out of here and go for a ride." He cut me off. "I don't think so!" My father cut in. " Jake I don't even let Bella ride those, She isn't going to." "Awh! Come on Edward! What's it gonna hurt? She's with me remember!!" Jake argued and Dad sighed "Alright Jacob, you guys have one hour and that is it, if she isn't back by then, I'm coming to find you." Jake Smiled a huge smile " Thanks Edward, I'll take care of her, I promise. Nothing can hurt her under my watch." Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house. " One hour Jacob and that is it!" my father shouted after us. "Where is she going?" My mother asked. "Jacob wants to take her on a ride for a while, I gave them an hour." My father replied. "Oh, Okay."


	2. Chapter 2: Joy Ride

Chapter 2  
Joy Ride

Jake lead me to his car and opened the door for me, he was trying way too hard. "So, Renesmee any you know…uh…any special birthday plans for this evening. I mean your Dad only gave us an hour and it's only noon." He asked. "Um I think I'm just going to turn in early tonight. I'm not in much of a party mood." I replied. "Well you look absolutely gorgeous; I thought I should make sure you know that." I turned my head away as I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks.

I hadn't even noticed how my mother had done my hair and makeup for today. My golden eyes were accented with some copper eye shimmer and my long bronze hair had tight spiral curls. I was also wearing a new pair of designer jeans that Alice had picked out for me, my mother had said that they were too tight but made me look long and lean. I have always been somewhat of a skinny shrimp. I was also wearing a white tank top that had lace along the top of the chest. I also had a pair of strappy stilettos on. I absolutely loved those; they were my favorite part of the outfit.

"Thank you." I finally answered. "Well, Nessie, I was thinking, I don't think you should be staying in on your birthday. Especially your sixteenth birthday. You know what? I think we should go out. Go out to Port Angeles or something. What cha think?" he asked, his face looking hopeful. "Well Jake I…I just don't know I mean, well you know, yeah, yeah lets go out I wanna have fun! I don't ever go out and I'm sixteen, aren't most 16 year olds going out and having a good time by now?" I replied.

The more I thought about it I thought it would be kind of fun, what could it hurt? Before I knew it we were at his place. I unbuckled my seatbelt and went to open my door but before I could he was already there opening it for me. He took my hand and helped me out.

"I haven't been to your house in a long time; I forgot how much I liked it here."I commented. "Yeah, but hey wanna go inside for a minute? I'm going to grab you some clothes, you're not going to ride in that." He asked. "oh yeah I hadn't even thought of that." I chuckled. We walked over to his house and he held open the door for me as I walked in. Billy was sitting in the living room watching TV. "hey there Billy!" I said "Nessie! How are you?! Happy birthday by the way!" he said happily as he wheeled himself over to me. "Thank you so much, and I'm doing pretty good, and yourself?" I replied as a bent down to hug him. "Oh same old same old, you know" he said looking up at me.

He was so nice, the sound of his voice was mesmerizing, it just made you want to listen to what he had to say. Jacob was already back with an old pair of jeans, sneakers, and a plaid flannel shirt for me to wear. "thanks" I said as he handed me the clothes. "yeah, no problem, you can go change in my room if you'd like." He answered. "okay, I'll be back in a sec." I headed toward his room.

It was unusually small compared to Jacob's hugeness. I began to undress, feeling somewhat awkward being in his room and wondering if he's ever imagined me undressing in his room. That would be something I would ask my father later.

I returned to him and billy wearing his clothes and shoes. "hey ready go?" jake asked eagerly. He was almost too eager. " yeah, absolutely." I answered back. We started toward the door, when we got outside the bikes were parked outside waiting. He chuckled a little bit. "what's so funny?" I asked. He looked up with a smug smile on his face. "its just that, well the last time I rode these bikes I was taking your mom on a ride. She was sort of becoming an adrenaline junky, can't say as though I blame her with everything your dad was putting her through. She was pretty messed up for a long time." He said. "What do you mean messed up?" I asked. " oh uum…its nothing it doesn't matter anymore." He stammered quickly. I felt like he wasn't telling me the whole story. I decided I would push for it another time. "okay ready?" he asked. "Yeah I guess, you're going to have to teach me how to use these though…I have no clue how to drive it." I replied.

He quickly went through the motions and what to do. He got on his bike and I got on mine. I started the engine up and slowly let up on the throddle. I began to move, hhm not as hard as I thought it would be, I thought. He was riding next to me smiling. We rode for about a half hour and then he stopped me to tell me that we needed to get back. When we got back to his house I changed back into my clothes and we got into the car and started back to my house.

"Jake, when you said my mom was messed up for a while from what my father put her through, what did you mean? What did he do?" I asked. "It's nothing nessie, it doesn't matter anymore." he said quickly "Jake I want to know, I have a right to know." I persisted. He sighed and gave in, as I knew he would. " okay well a few years before you were born, edward and bella were pretty serious, it was right around bella's birthday and she refused to have a party. Alice, well you know Alice, she wouldn't take no for an answer. So at bella's party she got some gifts and she was opening one, and she got a paper cut, jasper wasn't as controlled as he is now and he tried to attack her. Edward felt it was too large of a risk for him and his family to stay here." He stoped talking. "and?" I kept pushing. "and that's it." He said."No that's not it, I can tell, what happened?" I pushed harder. "After the party Edward took bella home and the next day she drove home from school to find him standing in her yard waiting for her. She got out of her truck and he took her into the woods and told her that they were moving away. He used carlisle's not aging as an excuse. And just like that he was gone." He stopped talking again. "okay so, how did that make her an adrenaline junky?" I asked. "well she wasn't at first, for months she was a zombie that wouldn't leave her house ever. She kept her grades up but she just didn't come back. And then one day she showed up at my house with two motorcycles for me to fix up. That's when it all started. We spent weeks fixing up the bikes, and I was starting to fall in love with bella. We took the bikes out for a ride and she got addicted to it." He stopped talking, and I still thought I wasn't getting the whole story. I gave up on it, for now. Besides we were at my hosue anyway.

He helped me out of the car and took my hand. Before I could say goodbye he pushed his lips onto mine. Then he pulled away immediately. "im sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He apologized seemingly embarrassed. "uhm. It's, it's uh okay." I stammered. What was going on in my head why was I feeling lightheaded.

We walked back to my grandparent's house. The party had deffinately died down even though it was only around 1:30. Everyone was sitting around laughing, and telling old stories. I made my way around saying hi to everyone, then I sat down and quietly went over everything jake said in my head. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I hadn't realized that my father was telling me to thank everyone because they were leaving. I got up and made my rounds and then went home with my parents. I went into my room and changed into my pajamas and went to bed. Jake's words were still in my head but I couldn't take my mind off of the kiss. I was still thinking about it as I drifted into a deep sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3: Answers

Chapter 3  
Answers

I awoke in the morning to the sun shining through my window. I couldn't get a grip of myself after the dream I had had, or was it a dream? I looked groggily around my room that was filled with bright beautiful sunshine. I got out of bed and put my robe on. I walked out of my room and through the hall to the living room. There was a note on the fireplace that was addressed to me. It was from my parents.

_Renesmee,_

_Your mother and I have gone out into the forest to hunt. If we are not back before you awake, go to grandmother Esme's and grandfather Carlisle's. Jacob will be there, he is a little bit upset with you but won't say why. Please go over there and work things out with him._

_Love dad_

It was then that it dawned on me that I had totally forgotten about Jake taking me to Portangeles. How could I have done this to him, I can't believe I was so stupid. I must have been so exhausted for yesterday's activities that I had fallen asleep so early. I hurried back into my room to get dressed. I picked out a denim skirt and a blue short sleeved shirt and some flip flops. I brushed out my snarled curls and decided whether or not I should put my hair up or not. I decided that I would just let it flow down my shoulders. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and then I was on my way. I was thankful for my somewhat immortal speed. I arrived at the house quickly and I could immediately smell his sent. I rushed into the house and there he was, sitting on the couch.

"Jake, oh my gosh! Jake I am so sorry about last night, I, I, I home and I-"he cut me off. "Nessie, Nessie, Nessie, its okay! I totally understand. Edward Explained that right after you got home you totally crashed." He said. I looked at him and he seemed genuinely understanding of what happened. "So, how bout we take a ride to port Angelus today?" I asked. "Sure why not, I have nothing to do today." He replied. We started out the door and I told Carlisle and Esme to tell my parents where I would be. He helped me into his car and we were off. "So, sleeping beauty, how did you sleep?" he asked. I giggled a little bit. "Pretty good, I had a lot on my mind last night though after you left." I replied. "Like what?" he asked. " well… after our conversation about my parents you said that he left and you gave her riding lessons and stuff, but you never finished talking. What else happened?" I asked nonchalantly. He stared at me for a few minutes. "After the lessons one day we were driving around and she freaked because she saw the guys cliff diving, where they jump off the cliff into the water. She thought that they pushed him off. I explained what it was and then she said she wanted to try it, so I promised her that I would take her sometime. I told her a date and she took it to heart. I had to go out on a run that day as it turned out for Sam. She decided to go anyway. Alice, millions of miles away, was still having visions of Bella and she saw Bella jump off of the cliff and saw that she was still alive, but her vision went blank after a few moments." He stopped talking. "Why?" I asked. "Well, Alice's visions are clear, when I'm not around. When I come around it goes blank and she can't see anything. I ended up pulling Bella out of the water before she drowned and that is where Alice couldn't see anymore. She thought Bella committed suicide and came to comfort Charlie because he and she got along so well. When I brought Bella home she went inside against my will and Alice was there. I came back to see if Bella was okay and to make sure that it was truly a Cullen that was there. Alice left to give Bella and I some privacy and we started talking and then the phone rang." He stopped again. I could tell this was somewhat painful for him to talk about. "Who was it?" I asked. Then his face cleared and calmness returned to it. "Edward, Rosalie had told him why Alice had come. So he called to talk to Charlie to see if it was true. I was angry because I was in love with Bella and I said 'no he's not here, he's at a funeral' and then I hung up. Charlie's friend Harry Clearwater had died and he was at his funeral while all this went on. So Edward was suicidal and he didn't want to live in a world where there was no Bella. So he went to the Volturi to ask to be killed. Alice told Bella the news and Bella left with Alice that night for Italy, forcing me to tell Charlie some sort of excuse. As for what happened when they got to Italy, I am unaware. You'd have to ask them." He finished.

I could tell that there was no more he could say, so I dropped the subject immediately. I hadn't realized that we had passed Port Angeles half a mile ago. Where was he taking me? "Uh Jake? We passed port Angelus like half a mile ago?" I stated. He smiled a big white grin and looked at me; gosh he was beautiful, so strong, so tan, and so handsome. No! No! What are you doing, you don't like him. "I know, we're going somewhere better than Port Angelus." He stated smugly. "Where?" I questioned. "I'm going to take you to Seattle. Lots of things we can do there, much better than Port Angeles." He looked at me as though he was waiting for my approval. "Unless of course you'd rather not, I can turn around if you'd like?" he looked at me as if he was so hoping that I would say no to turning around. "No this is fine, I've never been to Seattle." He smiled excitedly and we continued driving.

We made small talk along the way about random topics. Then there was silence. I finally broke it with a question. "Jake, what is this imprinting I've been hearing about?" he froze and then his tension stopped and he relaxed. "Its uh…oh we're here! Look Nessie, its Seattle" he stopped talking as we were entering the magnificent city of Seattle.


	4. Chapter 4: Space Needle

Chapter 4  
Space Needle

As we entered the city I was totally shocked at how beautiful it was, the tall buildings were shimmering from the now ended rain. I coulnt'd take my eyes off of the buildings, and then just when I thought It couldn't get anymore amazing there it was, the seattle space needle. I had only seen it on the internet and in books. I turned and looked at jake "jake! Oh gosh! Are we actually-" He cut me off " Yep!" he said seemingly proud of himself. "Oh wow! I cant believe it, I've always wanted to go on the space needle!" I said excitedly. " I know, I talked to bella, she said you've always been fascinated with it." He replied proudly.

We drove in silence once again. We got closer and he found a parking space for us and then he got out. He walked over to my door and opened it up for me and helped me out of the car. And we started walking toward the space needle. I wondered what he was thinking about, if only I had my dad's ability. He then took my hand, I felt like I should pull away but I couldn't bring myself to. When we got there we walked in and paid for our tickets and went up into the elevator, the woman in there kept looking at us strangly and I couldn't figure out why. Then it dawned on me, Jake is so tan and im so pale. We probably look ridiculous together. At least my parents are both pale so they look normal, even if they are more beautiful than anyone else on the normal street. We arrived at the top quickly and when I walked out I was surprised to see that there was hardly anyone else there. Why wouldn't anyone want to spend all of their time here, it was so beautiful. The tops of the buildings seemed so close as if you could touch them. I know now why people call it Emerald City. I had forgotton that we were still holding hands as we walked around. And then he turned and looked at me and pulled me into his arms. "happy birthday Nessie" he whispered into the top of my head. He then pulled myy chin up and put his lips to mine.

The kiss was long and sweet. I was actually enjoying myself. Then he pulled away and looked at me apologetically. "im sorry, I should have learned my lesson the first—" I cut him off and pulled his lips to mine again. And then the rain started and it was then I realized, I was in love with Jacob. He was in love with me, how could it be anymore perfect. No, renesmee you are not in love with him you don't want him, you have been best friends since you were born. This isn't right. I pulled away and shimmied out of his arms.

"jake I can't do this." He looked at me with disappointment in his eyes. "I just don't know why you think i have to be with you and it is starting to tick me off." He looked at me and I could tell he was getting angry. "Nessie you know what it is. You know what I am!" he shouted. "Yeah I know you're a..a…well yeah! But that doesn't explain any of this, for all I know you're just messin with my head and you don't mean any of this." He just stared at me. "Jake you are a teenager, and a teen boy I might add, I know what goes through their heads and how do I know that your not just trying to ge-" he cut me off. "Don't even say that! Renesmee, I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU HOW HARD IS THAT TO UNDERSTAND!?" he shouted at me. I walked toward the door of the elevator and he followed. "No, take the next one, im going alone. See you in the car." I said putting my hand to his face.

The elevator started to close and he put his hand in it and it bumped open again. He hurried inside and closed the doors, this time there wasn't a guide in there. He grabbed me and smashed his lips to mine again, this time with anger and fury. I punched him and pulled away. "YOU JERK! I TOLD YOU NO, SEE YOU'RE JUST A STUPID TEENAGE BOY WHO CAN'T CONTROL HIS STUPID HORMONES!" I snapped. I had had it with him. Lucky for me the elevator had reached the bottom. I stormed out and ran out of the lobby and out into the street. I flagged down a cab and got in. Jake was at the side of the car immediately. "what do you think your doing, Renesmee?" he asked angrily.

I rolled the cab window up and told him the way back to my house. It was a long ride and I slept for most of the way. The driver woke me up when we got to Carlisle and Esme's. I thanked the driver and paid him. I walked in to search for my parents. No one was there. I ran to my house to see if anyone was there. No one. Where was everyone? Then I remembered that they probably went hunting. I put my hand to my burning throat, it had been a while since I'd quenched my thirst. So I decided to go out for hunt as well.

I ran outside and into the woulds several miles away. I saw a heard of dear about 30 yards from me. They seemed easy enough. I lunged and caught one easily sinking my teeth into its neck,tasting the sweet blood as it rushed down my throat. It was empty in no time and the burn was now tolerable. So, I decided to go home now. Still no one there. I showered to get the remainder of stray blood off of my body. Then I went to bed expecting my parents to show any minute. They never did, and I fell asleep waiting. 


	5. Chapter 5: Intervention

Chapter 5intervention

I woke up in the morning and slipped on some sweats and a tank. I went into the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror at my reflection. My eyes were beautiful golden brown and my long curly bronze hair was draped around my shoulders. I took a brush and worked through the curly snarls and then I took a hair tie and pulled back my volumised curls. Then I walked back out to the living room and looked for my parents. Again, not there but there was a note on the fireplace.

_Renesmee,_  
_Your mother and I are at Carlisle and Esme's. Jacob came by the house today and he was very upset and wanted to make sure that you were alright and that you made it home safely. I reassured him that you were fine and you were in your bed sleeping as we spoke. We would appreciate it if you would come over as soon as you Mom and Dad _

I've always loved my dad's handwriting. It's so neat and beautiful. Well, I guess I'll head over there. I bolted out the door and was at the house in a matter of seconds. I walked inside. "Mom? Dad?" I called out. "In hear sweetheart!" My father called back. I walked into the living room where everyone was sitting. And there was Jacob, sitting in the corner of the room in wolf form. I rolled my eyes and began to walk to the opposite side of the room. "Who let the dog in" I muttered under my breath. I heard him let out a small whimper. Then I proceeded to sit on the couch next to Alice. She smiled at me and then it quickly left her face when Edward shot her an angry glance.

I wondered what was going on. "Renesmee" Carlisle started "Jacob has told me everything and he said he is very sorry and he would like to work this out with you." He looked at me with a sympathetic look on his face. I looked around the room at everyone's faces. Mom, dad, Carlisle, Esme, rose, Emmett, Alice, jasper, and Jacob. Somehow I didn't think I was getting something. What was this? An intervention? "No. Just no. Jake is a pig and I can't stand him. I can't stand to even smell his dogness. I will not make up with him."I replied angrily. "Alice looked at me "Nessie, come on! It wasn't that bad! Give him a break, so he said he is in love with-"I cut her off "WHAT?! You think this is just about him being in love with me?!"I shouted. "What else could it be?" Esme asked in her sweet tone. "He kissed me! Against my will I might add. He forced me to" I snapped. I heard a snarl build up in my father's throat. My mother had to stop him from attacking Jacob. He calmed and then said "Jacob, I think it'd be best if you go home. We have a lot to discuss right now. We'll call you again when you may return." He was hesitant, but Jacob got up and left.

I sat there in the awkward silence as everyone watched Jake leave the house. Then, everyone turned and looked at me as if waiting for a response. I looked around the room to all the eyes staring back at me. My father was reading my thoughts, I could feel it. I decided that it was time to end the silence, so I spoke instead of waiting longer. "Okay enough." I said. "I need to know, and I need to know now." I paused for a moment. Then my father spoke up. "What is it you need to know?" like he didn't know already, Mr. read everyone's thoughts. "I want to know what imprinting is. Jake keeps saying that I'm the one, I can't be with anyone else, it's me keeping him alive. What is it?" everyone exchanged glances at each other deciding what to say. Finally my mom began to speak. "Imprinting is…um…uh…well see it's kind of like…" she stopped and looked at my dad and he nodded at her. She then continued. "Well you already know that Jake is a wolf obviously, well, see Jake has some very strong leader blood running through his veins. As well as Sam."

I knew Sam very well, I was always with him and Jake and the other members of the pack. "Sam as you know is with Emily, and he is destined to stay with Emily for as long as he lives." She stopped and looked at me, waiting for me to process this. She continued. "Sam imprinted on Emily. Imprinting is when the wolf see's a girl and can't stay away from her. It's much more powerful than love at first sight. When he described it to me, it sounded romantic and powerful. He said it is as if the world stops and she is the gravity holding you here. The only thing keeping you alive and you will do anything for her because you are so in love with her." She stopped talking and waited for my processing to end. I looked up at her and stared at her. "So, so what? He's in love with me, but can't we just…I don't know…be friends?" I asked. "You can but you'll have to get used to the fact of him looking at you like that and wanting to kiss you. Jake is very passionate about you. It may take some time for him to get over that you don't feel the same about him." My mother said. "Why will this be so hard for him to accept? I mean…he never really knew if I would fall in love with him right? I mean it's not always mutual right?" I asked. Everyone put their heads down as if in shame of something. Something they were hiding. Why weren't they answering me? "Right?" I demanded.

My dad looked up and spoke "I think this is a family discussion for the three of us. Carlisle, Esme, we are going to continue this at home. We will be back later." They nodded in unison and watched my mom and dad leave. I just stood there. My father turned and said "Renesmee lets go." I shook my head and crossed my arms. My mom snapped her fingers and pointed to the door. I shook my head again. "RENESMEE CARLEE CULLEN GET TO OUR HOUSE IMMEDIATELY!" my mother shouted. I had never heard her yell like that to anyone before and I knew she meant business. I walked to the door and sped home.

It wasn't even a millisecond when my parents arrived. We all went into the house and I went and sat in the living room next to the fire place and crossed my arms. "Mom, dad, you have to tell me what this is about. Why can't he accept this?" my mom and dad exchanged glances and then my mom spoke. "When you were born Jake told me that he had imprinted on you and I was immediately angry. Jake had been totally against me keeping you, he wanted Carlisle to remove you from me as soon as we got back from our honeymoon. You were an immortal child as far as we knew and I was still only a human and the way immortal children are born is by eating its way out of the mother's womb. I refused and chose to keep you. So, when you were born Jake imprinted and we made him promise that he wouldn't try anything with you until you were sixteen and that we wouldn't tell you until you were sixteen. It was then that we promised him that he could do whatever he felt was necessary to make you fall in love with him. And so here we are." She stopped talking. I looked at the floor and I could feel my breathing pick up. "So what?! You just basically guaranteed my love to someone you don't know if I'll ever love?!" I snapped. "Honey you haven't tried!" my dad said. "NO! You know what? I haven't tried. Because he is my best friend and I have known him for as long as I can remember. I will never think of him in that way and he's just going to have to get over it!" I shouted and ran into my room.

I locked the door and flopped down on my bed. I began to cry. I cried for what seemed hours and then I fell asleep. I awoke with a jump from my dream. It was unpleasant and I had a dream that Jacob had gotten angry and attacked me and killed me. I looked at the time on my clock. 3:00 A.M. it read. I got up and tip toed into the living room. My parents were out there. My father was writing in a journal and my mother was reading a book. Neither of them heard me so I turned and quietly went back to bed. I laid there thinking. What if questions were going through my mind? What if I actually did love Jake? What if I date Jake? What if I marry Jake? What if I never find someone I actually fall in love with? The same questions ran through my mind over and over until I drifted into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6: Apologies

Chapter 6  
apologies

I woke up and looked out my window. It was a bright sunny day and the Cullen's would not be out in town today. I jumped when I heard a tap on my window. I looked out and there was Jake, sitting on the tree outside. I pulled the shade down and then the tapping began again, this time relentlessly. I yanked the shade back up and flipped him off and then let it back down. Again with the tapping. I went to my desk drawer and got some paper and a pen. I wrote "LET ME GET DRESSED FIRST!" and taped it on the window.

The tapping then stopped. I got on my jeans and silver tank top and put my hair back in a ponytail. I then walked over to the window and pulled up the shade, Jake was sitting on the branch waiting. I opened the window and let him in. "what do you want. You have 10 seconds." I demanded half whispering. He looked at me as if trying to gather his words. "I know you want me to apologize but I'm not going to. I'm not going to apologize for loving you. Especially when it is out of my control." He stopped and looked at me, waiting for my response. I stared at him. How in the world did he think he didn't owe me an apology? "Jake, you are my best friend, that is all you are and all you will ever be. I can't change my feelings about you just because you want me to! Yeah, it really sucks. I know it does and I know it hurts! But I can't change me for you!" I shouted.

He looked at me and I could see that he wanted to cry, he was fighting back the tears. I could also feel the tears behind my eyes and the lump in my throat. We stood there in silence for what seemed like hours, just looking at each other. Then, I couldn't take it any longer. I burst out in tears and fell to my knees. I covered my face with my hands and sat there sobbing. I suddenly felt Jake's arms around me cradling me like a child. I didn't pull away. We both sat there, me in his arms crying. "I…I…I feel so terrible! I don't want you to hurt Jake, but I can't change my mind!" I choked out. "Shhhhhhh" he cooed. I sniffled back the stuff running from my nose. "I'm a terrible person!" I choked out again. He sighed and then I heard him laugh a little. "You are so much like your mother Nessie." I looked up at him with a confused look on my face. "What do you mean?" I asked. He smiled and looked up shaking his head. "I was in love with your mother ever since she came back to Forks. I thought I seriously had a chance until…well…she met Edward. After that I lost the chance. It was almost like Romeo and Juliet the way they were. Him sneaking into her room at night for secret love sessions…always modest though. They never did anything, but he laid there and watched her sleep all night and would leave in the morning to go get his car to driver her to school. They were inseparable. I never gave up, and I loved her up until that one day." He stopped talking and looked at me. "Until what day?" I asked. He smiled and looked at me. "The day you were born." He said. I looked at him and I could feel the tears behind my eyes.

How could I be hurting him so badly? He looked at me with a sympathetic look on his face. He gently inched toward my face and when I didn't pull away, he kissed me. It was a small short peck that ended quickly. He looked at me as if waiting for something. "Nothing?" he asked disappointed. I looked down and shook my head and then looked forward. "Nothing." I said. It wasn't like I was happy there was nothing; I was very disappointed that I didn't feel something. I wanted to love Jake, but I can't force myself too. He released me from his arms and we stood up. It was a long awkward silence and finally he broke it. "So…uh…well I'm going to go. I'll let you get dressed or whatever you want to do. I guess I'll see ya later." he said. "O-o-Kay b-bb-ye." I stammered as he jumped out the window and ran off into the forest.

I closed the window and put down the shade and went to my closet. I took out a pair of faded jeans with holes in the knees and a green button-down shirt with long sleeves. I brushed out my hair and let the long bronze curls fall down my back. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I went out into the living room and there were my parents sitting by the fire place, mother curled up in my father's arms and they were reading a book together. I wish I had a love like theirs'. "Good morning." I said as I walked into the room and sat down on the floor by the fireplace. They both looked up at me and smiled. "Good morning darling!" my father said cheerfully. They both got up and hugged me. "Are you hungry Ness?" my mother asked. I put my hand to my throat in and rubbed it. I forgot that it was burning excruciatingly. I nodded and we all bolted out the door several miles away.

I finally stopped and looked around. Suddenly there was a sent so strong that I stopped dead in my tracks and took a long hard whiff of it. I exhaled with pleasure. I have smelled wonderful humans before, but this is the most wonderful smell I have ever been fortunate enough to inhale. I began to walk toward this smell, taking it in as much as I possibly could. I was getting closer, I could feel it, every step, this poor human was closer to death. I knew now that I couldn't stop. It was too late.


	7. Chapter 7: Irresistable

Chapter 7  
irresistible

It wasn't far now. I stopped abruptly trying to get my bearings strait. My parents were at my side immediately. "Renesmee! What are you doing?!" my mother shouted at me. My father began to tug at my arm trying to pull me to him, but I wasn't budging. I kept sniffing around trying to find it again. I bolted away from my parents when suddenly I crashed into something rock hard. I gasped and fell to the ground. What did I run into? Suddenly I was set up right again.

I looked around and there in front of me was someone I have never seen before. It was a boy. He was tall and handsome. He had sandy brown hair and golden eyes. He had a very squared jaw and pink lips. He looked like an angel sent strait from heaven. I stared at him and realized it was him I smelled. He smelled so delicious it was all I could do to not attack him right there. "Hello." He said in his angelic voice. "I am Antoine." I stood there and looked at him. I just couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was just so beautiful.

"I...I…I'm Renesmee Cullen." I finally choked out. He held out his hand for me to shake it. I looked down and stared at it. Finally I reached out and shook his hand. I gasped at how warm it was. How was this possible, he had the golden eyes of a vampire and the pale skin, but he was as warm as a human? I'm not even as warm as a human. "It's nice to meet you, Renesmee. I must say, if you don't mind, that is quite a unique name. I don't think I've ever heard anything like it before. It is very lovely though, nonetheless." He said politely. I smiled up at him and nodded. "My mother named me after both of my grandmothers. Their names' are Renee and Esme." I responded shyly. "Is that your cabin a few miles north?" he asked and gestured over his shoulder. "Um, yes. My parents and I live there." I answered. We stood there and stared at each other for quite some time and then my parents were at my side. "Renesmee, it's time to go home now." My mother said and then she looked at Antoine. "Who's your friend, Nessie?" She asked. I looked at her and then at Antoine. "This is Antoine, I ran into him as I was running through the woods." I replied.

My father stared at him with a look I have seen countless times. He couldn't read his mind. Finally Antoine held out his hand for my father to shake. My father looked at his and then reached out to shake it. "Hello Antoine, I am Renesmee's father, Edward Cullen." My father said politely. They let go of each other's hands. He then held his hand out for my mother to shake. She looked at it and then at my father. He gave her a slight, barely noticeable, nod and then she shook his hand. "I am Isabella Cullen, Renesmee's mother and also Edward's wife." She said. He looked at them and smiled. "It is such a pleasure to meet all of you." He said smiling at us. "Tell me Antoine, what is a young man such as yourself doing in the middle of the woods unaccompanied?" my father asked suspiciously. Antoine looked at my father as if he was gathering his response. "Actually I am a photographer. I love to take pictures of the wildlife here. It is quite a lovely sight, don't you think Mr. Cullen?" Antoine answered politely.

Wow, a photographer. I have never tried anything of the arts source. He was so beautiful standing there in the sunlight. "Yes, it is quite lovely. Well, loves, why don't we head home now? It was a pleasure, Antoine, and please call me Edward." My father said with a slight tension in his voice. Antoine nodded. My parents began to walk away, it wouldn't be long before they kicked it up to vampire speed. I stayed behind to talk to Antoine a little bit more. "Your parents seem very nice, you're a lucky girl." Antoine said in a calm tone. "Uh, yeah, they're…they're…uh…really great." I replied. It was silent, but not an awkward silence like I have with Jake. I heard my mother calling for me. "I…uh…I should get back. My parents are going to be wondering where I am. I'll see you later?" I asked. He nodded and smiled a wide grin. "Of course, I'll see you later." He gently grabbed my hand and bent down and gently kissed it. "Until we meet again, Renesmee." I smiled and nodded and began to walk home

. I looked back ever so often to look at him. He just stood there and watched me. When I was totally out of his sight I kicked it up to vampire speed. I reached home and walked in the door. My parents were standing there waiting for me with a strange look on their face. "What?" I asked. They continued to stare at me. "I want you to stay away from that boy Nessie." My father said. I looked at him shocked and confused. "Why?!" I asked loudly. "I just think that it would be safer, I can't read his mind. I don't know what he is thinking and when I don't know what he is thinking…I don't know what he has planned for you." My father said. I looked at him and decided I wasn't going to push my luck with this. I sighed and nodded. "Ok." It was three in the afternoon and I was bored. "I think I'm going to go see Alice, I haven't talked to her since yesterday." My parents looked at me for a while and then they nodded, allowing me to go. I ran out the door and then I was at the Cullen's. I walked in the door and there was Carlisle reading and Esme on the piano. Rosalie and Emmett were back in Australia for another "honeymoon". I said hello to everyone and gave hugs and headed upstairs to Alice's room. When I reached her room the door was closed.

I knocked on the door. "Alice? Can I come in Alice?" I asked sheepishly. "Nessie! Of course you can come in!" I opened the door. There was Alice, doing the usual, lying on her bed looking at clothes magazines. "What cha up to Ness?" she asked in her high lovely voice. "Ehh…just kind of bored I guess, so I thought I'd come see what you were up too." I replied smoothly. She kept looking at the clothes magazine. Then she suddenly jumped up from the bed and pulled me out of the room. "Come on, let's go!" she shouted. "Where are we going?!" I asked. "We are going shopping!" she answered excitedly. "Where?" I asked. "New York!" she answered loudly as we rushed down the stairs. "What?! New York?! Alice I can't just leave, I have to ask my parents!" I answered. "Esme!" Alice shouted. "Already on it Alice my dear!" she shouted back. Alice led me out of the house and into the garage. We jumped into the yellow Porsche that Edward had bought her.

I buckled my seat belt and waited for her to rev up the engine. The engine then roared to life and we sped out of the garage. "So, Nessie, I can tell you have something on your mind, or someone." Alice said as she turned and looked at me. I looked down and then back out the window. "Yeah, I do." I answered defeated. "Well, who is it?!" she asked bouncing up and down. "It's this guy." I said smiling to myself, picturing him again. "Who?!" she urged. "You can't think about him around my father okay?" I demanded. She looked at me and held out her pinky for a pinky promise. I locked my pinky with her's. "Okay well, his name is Antoine and he is around my age. He has sandy brown hair and golden eyes." I stopped talking waiting for a response. "Oh! So he's a vampire too?" she asked happily. "Well, I don't really know…I mean he's got the pale skin and the solidness and the golden eyes. But I'm just not sure because he is so warm. Not even a hybrid like me is as warm as a human." I said, confused by my own words. Alice sat there, looking at everything other than the road. "Okay, so why am I not allowed to think about him around Edward?" she asked. "Because he can't read his mind, just like my mom." I replied. "He thinks I would be safer staying away from him." I continued.

She looked at me with a sly grin on your face. "You don't think you can stay away from him do you Ness?" I looked down and I could feel myself blush. I looked back up at her and she was still grinning. "No, I don't think I can." I admitted. "Well what is it about him?" she asked. "He's so polite and mysterious at the same time. He's a photographer and he goes out into the woods a lot. I guess I just find him, irresistible. I mean, is that weird…I know they say things like love at first sight and I feel really weird but am I too young to have love at first sight?" I asked. She looked at me shocked. "Ness, you can have love at first sight at anytime of your life, you are never too young or too old to fall in love. It is just something natural that just randomly happens." She replied with a sentimental tone in her voice. "Well, I can't be sure if I love him, I only spent a few short minutes with him." I said. I turned on the radio and blasted it so loud that you could feel the rhythm of the drums in your chest. We sang along to the music, I've never had so much fun in my life. We drove, and sang and looked at the sights. This all took up maybe about an hour, getting to new York would normally take a person a total of 5 hours, but with Alice driving, it should only take 2 and half. So, I decided that I would take a little nap until we got there. I began to think of Antoine and wondering what he was doing right now. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Hotel Rooms

Chapter 8  
Hotel Rooms

I woke up to the sound of Alice closing the car door. I awoke and realized that we were at the Plaza Hotel in New York. This was the most expensive hotel around. I got out and realized that I hadn't packed any clothes. "Um Alice?" I asked. "What's up Ness?" she replied. "It's just…I don't have any clothes or toiletries." I said. "Ness, it doesn't matter! We're going shopping remember!!!!" she giggled. I laughed a little as we pulled out of the hotel parking lot. "What are we doing? I thought we had to check in?" I asked. "I already did that, you were sleeping." She replied. We began driving down the highway and listening to the radio. Eventually we arrived at huge mall. I had been to smaller ones in Port Angeles, but never one this big. My mouth fell open to the sight of the big glass building. It was so beautiful. I could see all the people walking around, in and out of stores. "You haven't been to a mall like this before, have you?" she asked. I shook my head, still in awe of the place. We got out of the car when I realized, I didn't have any money! "Hey uh, Alice?" I asked. "What is it Nessie?" "I don't have any money…should I just stay in the car?" I asked. She looked at me as If I asked her if I should cut my let off. "Are you crazy?! You are a Cullen Ness; you have part owner ship to the family money." She said. I laughed and nodded as we headed for the huge store. When I got in I was flabbergasted at how big it was on the inside. There were hundreds of stores and everyone was running around shopping for that perfect something. We walked towards the first store; I could tell it was a designer store because of all the brand names on the sign. There were names such as Dolce and Gabbana, Chanel, Gucci, Lois Vuitton, and many others. When we entered the store we were automatically greeted by an annoying clerk who wanted to sell us everything we put our hands on. Alice jus simply told her that we were just browsing and we would call her if we needed her. I walked over to a rack of sunglasses that had letters on them, obviously to show the brand name. I found a really cool pair of black sunglasses with the two c's overlapping each other. This was obviously Chanel. I tried them on and they looked really good on me. Alice was at my side suddenly and looked at me beaming. She had a scarf on that was black with sequins on it with the two letters DG on it. Obviously dolce and Gabbana. "What cha think?!" she asked excitedly. I smiled at her. "It looks absolutely beautiful on you!" I said. "What do you think of these?" I pointed to the glasses. "They are awesome! You have to get them!" she answered. We continued to walk around the store. I ended up with two pairs of earrings, a shirt, some jeans, and sunglasses. We paid for our merchandise and walked out of the store. We continued through the store, browsing at random things. Then we walked into a store that had bathing suits. I picked out a black one with white polka dots. Alice got a navy blue suit with black swirls on it. We bought the bikinis and walked out of the store. We ended up shopping at a lot more stores and when we were finally finished, my feet were killing me! We walked out of the mall and it was already midnight. We got in the car and headed back to the hotel to rest my feet. We cranked the music and started singing again. When we got back to the hotel we carried out many bags into the lobby where a man was waiting to take them from us. He said that he would have them up in our room immediately. He got on an elevator and then we got on the next one. When we got into our room I was amazed. It was a huge suite with two enormous beds. The bathroom was absolutely huge. It had two showers and a hot tub. We set our bags down on the large counter in the other room. She unpacked the bathing suits and through mine to me. I went into the bathroom and put it on; Alice had hers on when I came out. We put on some flip-flops and headed down to the pool. The pool was absolutely amazing. It was huge and it was really warm. We jumped in and splashed around for a little bit. Then we got out and went into the hot tub. I sat there and stared off into space. I was thinking about Antoine again. I was wondering what he was doing, where he was, and if he was thinking of me. "Your thinking about him aren't you Ness?" Alice asked, bringing me back to reality. I looked down and nodded. She laughed and shook her head. "What?" I finally asked. She giggled some more. "It's just that you really remind me of your father when he met Bella." She said. "What was my father like?" I asked. "Oh wow, well see, I told him that I had seen her in a vision of mine and that he was going to fall in love with her. He got very angry with me and said that he would avoid her at all costs. I knew he wouldn't be able to, after all…it was meant to be. So when he finally met Bella and actually talked to her, he became obsessed. I could tell right away that he was in love with her. He would spend hours at the piano writing this piece of music. I knew it was official when one day I snuck into his room and saw that the sheet music was on his couch. The name of the music was 'Bella's Lullaby'. He played it constantly, memorizing it and perfecting it. When he finally brought her to our house to meet us, I could tell by the way he looked at her that she was his Juliet, and he was her Romeo. He would leave our house every night and wouldn't return until morning. I knew he was always at Bella's, watching her sleep or staying up talking to her. They became inseparable and it was the most romantic thing ever. Charlie never fully liked Edward, especially after Italy. But, she and Edward were in love, and there was nothing Charlie could do about it." She stopped talking. It had already been an hour since we had come to the pool and I was falling asleep. "Come on Ness, let's go back to the room, you could use some sleep." Alice said. I nodded and got out of the water and walked over to the cashmere towel rack. I dried off and wrapped the towel around me. We walked back up to the room and unlocked the door and went in. I pulled out the new satin pajamas I bought today and went into the bathroom. I undressed and got into the shower and washed the chlorine out of my hair. When I was finished I got out and put on the pajamas and brushed my teeth. I walked out of the bathroom and Alice had already had my bed turned down and ready for me to crawl into. I thanked her and crawled in and got snug and warm. Alice turned on the T.V. and ordered us a movie called "The sixth sense". I've heard of this movie but I haven't seen it yet. I fell asleep an hour in and I had a dream. I dreamt that I was running through the woods with Antoine and we were taking pictures. Suddenly my father came out of the forest and attacked Antoine and killed him. I woke up gasping for air. I sat up in bed and clutched my chest. Alice wasn't in the hotel room that I could see. I got up and walked around. Then on the bathroom mirror was a note addressed to me.

Nessie,  
I went down to the pool for a little swim. I know how tired you are so I decided I would let you sleep in. If you are reading this because I am not back yet, you can come down to the pool anytime you'd like, otherwise I should be back in about an hour.  
Love  
Alice

I put down the note on the counter and went and got my suit. I put it on and walked down to the pool. There was Alice sitting in the hot tub smiling at me. "Oh Nessie, I'm so sorry I should have called the room, we have to go now, your parents aren't too happy that you've been gone over night." She was getting out of the hot tub and wrapping a towel around herself. We walked back up to the room and we got dressed. My hair was all messed up from the pool water. Alice helped me do my hair by straightening it. Now I had no curls and my hair was straight and silky. We got dressed in our designer clothes and we were on our way. The doorman took our bags and loaded them in the back of the Porsche for us. We began our journey home. We took pictures together for scrap books and things. Then we turned on the radio on. I couldn't help but notice that when we turned the radio to scan that the songs that would play would say, "Cause you're everywhere to me and when I close my eyes it's you I see! Because it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why, I can't take my eyes off of you. Can't get cha out of my head. I'll be your crying shoulder!" It was so weird and it made me feel awkward. I later fell asleep listening to a soft song that I could tell was my mother's lullaby playing on a CD. I woke up to Alice poking me; we were pulling into the driveway of our house. It was around 12:00 now and it was a really cloudy day. I grabbed my portion of the bags and thanked Alice for taking me on the trip to New York. "It was really fun Nessie, we should do it again sometime." Alice said dancing her way to the house. When I got in there I saw that Carlisle and Esme were in the living room waiting for us. Esme looked at me sweetly. "Renesmee, dear, did you have fun?" she asked eagerly. "I had loads of fun! I can't believe how beautiful New York is." I answered. "I think I better get home and let my parents know I'm back, thanks again Alice." I said. I smiled and walked out the door and ran to my house. My parents were inside watching a movie and talking. "Hey! I'm home guys!" I shouted out. They rushed up to hug me. My father scooped me up in his arms and gave me a big hug. My mother did the same. "Did you have fun sweetie?" my father asked. I nodded. "I'm going to go unpack my stuff and put it away." I said. They nodded and allowed me to go without further questioning. I walked into my room and sat down to put away my things. After I had finished organizing everything, I decided I was going to take a walk, and go hunting. I walked out of my room. "Mom, dad, I'm going to go hunting. I'll be back in a few hours." I shouted. "Okay Hun." They answered back.


	9. Chapter 9: Second Meeting

Chapter 9  
Second Meeting

I ran out into the woods to "hunt". I was really going to look for Antoine. I ran through the woods for a while until I came to the spot where I last saw him. He wasn't there. I looked around for a little bit and then I thought I saw a movement in the bushes. I walked slowly toward that area. There he was; standing next to a tree snapping a photo of a rare flower. I walked closer.

"Ah, dear Renesmee! How are you?" he asked before I had even made a sound. "How did you know it was me?" I asked surprised. "I am now attuned to your sound." He replied. He turned around and smiled his beautiful smile. "So how are you today?"He asked. "I'm very well, how are you?" I asked. "Better…now that you are here." He said smiling. I looked down, feeling embarrassed, but in a good way. "Would you like to take a walk with me, take some photos?" he asked hopingly. I bit my lip and nodded.

We began to walk and look at the lovely scenery. We came across a patch of red roses. I looked at them with a big smile on my face. "You like roses?" he asked sweetly. "I love roses, they're so romantic." I said. He bent down and carefully plucked one out of the patch and then bowed and gave it to me. I giggled and took it from him. We continued walking and talking for hours. Then we found a little patch of grass and we sat down and talked. There was a long silence and we sat there and looked into each other's eyes. He leaned in and we kissed. It was a long kiss, not passionate, but it was nice…sweet and it was then that I realized, I was totally and completely in love with Antoine. We looked at each other for a long while and then I heard my father calling for me.

"I have to go, I'll see you later?" I asked. "Yes, of course, we will meet again." He bent down and kissed my hand just as he had done yesterday. I walked until I was out of his sight and then I ran. I got into my house and there were my parents, waiting for me. I could tell they were angry and I was about to get it.  
My parents stood there for a long while and we just stared at each other. Finally my mother decided to break the silence. "Where were you Renesmee?" she asked with tension in her voice. "I told you, I went hunting." I answered back. "You know I can read your mind Renesmee?" my father asked. I nodded, not knowing what that had to do with anything. Then in dawned on me, he could hear what I was thinking when I was with Antoine. "You were with Antoine, weren't you Renesmee?" he asked, I could feel the anger rising in his voice. I looked down at the floor. "Go to your room." He said angrily, but still staying calm. I nodded my head and turned toward my room. I got in my room and sat on my bed, not knowing what to do next. So, I decided I would lie down and take a nap.

I was awoken with a knock on my door, it was my mother. "Come in." I answered. She quietly opened the door and sat next to me on my bed. "So, your father and I decided that we are going to go on a little trip." She said calmly. "Oh really?" I asked surprised. My parents never go on trips. "Where?" I asked. "Um, well, we are going to go where we had our honeymoon. Isle Esme." She replied with a sly grin on her face. I giggled. "It will kind of be like our second honeymoon, and we've asked Carlisle and Esme if you could spend the night at their house." She stated. "Why? Why can't I stay here?" I demanded. "I don't know, it's just that-well-you've never stayed alone. We've always been here." She answered. "So have Alice and Jasper come and stay here!" I demanded. She looked down while she thought. "Okay, if Jasper and Alice will come over to stay, then you can stay here." She compromised. She took out her cell phone and called Alice. "Hi Alice….I'm fine, how are you?...that's good….listen, Edward and I are going on a second honeymoon….yeah, I'm very excited….Renesmee wants to stay here…..could you and Jasper come and stay here with her?... Thank you so much Alice….bye bye." She hung up the phone. "Well, Alice and Jasper will be over tonight at 5:00." She said. "I have to go pack now; I'll see you in a little bit." She continued. I nodded and she left my room. I lay back down on my bed and sat there thinking, about Antoine.

I smelled the flower once again that he had given me. I looked at it, and without taking petals off, I went through each of them saying "He loves me, he loves me not…" When I finally finished with all the petals, it said that he loves me. I smiled to myself and sat up. I went over to the computer and logged into my MySpace to search him on the computer. I typed in Antoine, but I didn't know his last name. So instead I just typed in Antoine and put in the state, city, zip code, and male category. I was sure I wasn't going to find him, but as soon as I hit enter it brought me to one page of matches. Antoine was number one. I clicked the name and it took me to his profile, which was set to private. I clicked add as friend and I immediately was added onto his friends list. He was online when I had added him. I went onto his profile and to view his photography. When I clicked on his photography album it brought me to new pictures, the ones he took today. I clicked on the IM chat on the bottom of the page and clicked on his name. As I clicked on it, he started to talk to me.

Antoine: hello Renesmee.

Renesmee: Hi, Antoine, how are you?

Antoine: Better now that you are online. How are you?

Renesmee: Awe, I am doing very well. What are you up to?

Antoine: Reading some Shakespeare and thinking about you.

Renesmee: I don't think I have ever heard a Shakespeare quote.

Antoine: "But soft, what light through yonder window breaks, it is the east, and Renesmee, is the sun."

Renesmee: Tehehe, I don't think that's how it goes. ;)

Antoine: In my world, Renesmee, you are the sun.

Renesmee: You're sweet.

Antoine: And you are Lovely.

Just then my mother knocked on my door.

Renesmee: I have to go, my parents are going on vacation and I have to say goodbye. I'll talk to you later?

Antoine: Indeed, "Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow"

Renesmee: Goodbye.

"Come in Mom!" I shouted. She came in with my father. "Are you guys leaving?" I asked innocently. "Mhm!" my mother said excitedly. I jumped up from the chair and walked out of my room with them. We got to the door and I gave them a hug good bye. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch together. My parents walked out the door and drove away. I walked over to Alice and Jasper. Jasper got up and gave me a hug and so did Alice. We decided that we would watch some movies. After a few hours of movies I was bored. I excused myself to my room. It was already 9:00 and I was tired. I lay down on my bed and grabbed a book and began to read


	10. Chapter 10: Romeo

Chapter 10  
Romeo

Ping…ping...ping…ping. That is what I woke up to. I couldn't figure out what the sound was so I turned my lights on. Ping…ping…ping…ping. What is that? Then I realized that someone was throwing pebbles at my window. I walked over to my window and opened it up. It was Antoine out there. I leaned out my window.

"_What are you doing out there?" _I whispered_. "But Soft What Light through Yonder Window Breaks, It is the east, and Renesmee Is the Sun!" _he shouted back_._ I could feel myself blushing_. "Renesmee, I had to see you one more time in person before I lie myself down to sleep tonight" _he answered. I looked around for something to throw out the window for him to climb into my room on. I saw on the poles of my canopy bed, that there was long fabric.

I tied it all together and threw it out the window. Antoine must have read my mind because he climbed up immediately. He crawled into my room and smiled at me. _"One second." _I said. I walked out of my room and into the living room. Alice and Jasper had gone hunting and wouldn't be back for a few hours. I walked back into my room and closed the door. "Okay no one is here." I said. "How are you this evening Renesmee?" he asked in a velvet voice. "I'm feeling amazing." I said smiling. "Where are your parents?" he asked. "My parents went out of town, sort of a second honeymoon." I answered. We stood there in silence and I could feel my heart beating. I was getting nervous in his presence and I was scared of what was going to come. He moved toward me with such grace. He gently moved a strand of hair from my face, leaned down, and then kissed me. I hugged him and pulled him against me. I ran my fingers through his hair. We kissed for what seemed like hours.

Suddenly my window flew open, causing me to jump. My lips separated from Antoine's and I released my hold around him. Jacob had climbed into my room and I could tell he was mad. "Who are you?!" he exclaimed at Antoine. "I am Antoine; I'm a friend of Renesmee." Antoine replied politely. "Yeah, that sure looked like friends!" Jacob said rudely. "Hey! Jake you can be a little nicer to Antoine." I intervened. Jake began to move towards Antoine as if to attack him.

I through myself in-between them in attempt to stop them. They both backed off. "Okay Jake, you go home, I don't know why you are here anyway. Just go home." I said angrily. Jake looked at me and then at Antoine. He slowly made his way out the window. Once he was gone, I closed the window, locked it, and pulled down the shade. I walked back over to Antoine and hugged him. He lifted my chin up and looked into my eyes. He gently kissed me and I felt like I was safe. "Renesmee, I would like nothing more to continue this evening, but it would be morally wrong." He said in that melodic tone. I looked at him and I would have loved to continue the night as well, but I knew it was wrong and I decided to refrain from the half human hormones that I had. I nodded and hugged him again. How could I be so in love with this guy that I had just met a few days ago? He released himself from my grasp and kissed my forehead. I wasn't ready to say goodnight. I looked down at the floor.

"Antoine?" I asked. "Yes?" he answered. "It's just that-well it's-…"I trailed off. "What is it?" he asked sweetly. "I don't know anything about you." I finally choked out. He stared at me. We stood there in silence and I wondered if I had offended him. "Renesmee, why don't you come with me tomorrow? I'm going up north for some photography. It is a very quiet beautiful place. We can talk all you'd like there." He asked. I smiled and nodded. "I'd like that." I said. I walked back over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said. "I'll be seeing you in my dreams." He said and smiled at me. I smiled and then he jumped out the window and was off into the night.

I stared out the window until I could not see him any longer. There he goes I thought. My Romeo, off to dream about me. I turned around and I went onto my computer. I logged into my chat to see who was online. Nobody was online to talk to so I set my status to away and decided I was going to go see if Alice and Jasper were back yet. I walked out into the living room and they were there. They were sitting on the couch and Alice had that blank look in her face. She was having a vision. I walked over there and sat down next to Jasper. "What's going on?" I whispered to him. "She's having a vision." He replied. We sat there and waited until she came back to us. She looked absolutely horrified. "Renesmee, you talked about a boy, Antoine." She said. What was happening to Antoine? "Yes?" I replied, my voice trembling. "He's in danger." She said looking at me. "wha-wha-what?" I asked trying not to faint. "Jacob is not happy with him; he's going to kill him." She replied, still looking horrified. I looked around and I bolted out the door.

Luckily I could see in the dark because it was late out. I ran into the forest not knowing where I wanted to go. "Antoine!? Antoine?!" I shouted into the dark. "Antoine where are you?!" I shouted again. I kept running until I saw him. I stopped and looked at him. I looked over to my right and there was Jacob. He was standing about 70 feet away, just enough that no human could see him because of how dark it was. Jake shifted into wolf form and I knew what was going to happen. I ran as fast as I could and lunged in between them.

Jacob and I collided and he landed on me. He didn't know that I wasn't Antoine so he began to try to rip me to pieces. I was struggling and finally when I couldn't stand the pain anymore I shouted out. "Jake it's me!!!" I immediately felt him jump off of me. I felt wet and when I looked at my body I saw that I was covered in blood. I began to shake because of my need to drink my own blood. I looked over at Jake, who was now in human form. He looked absolutely horrified, and then I looked at Antoine. He was standing there with his mouth hanging open. He rushed to my side and I could tell he wasn't sure what to do.

"G-gg—oo—go back to my house Antoine, t-tt-ell—tell Alice and Jasper to come quick." He looked at me, not wanting to leave me. I looked at him and he knew what I was thinking. He got up and began to run back to my house. I laid there trying not to think about the excruciating pain I was in. I could feel my body becoming week as I began to bleed. The smell of the blood was making my vampire instincts go wild. Jake was suddenly at my side. "Oh my god Renesmee, I-I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you, I thought it was that scumbag." He cried as he spoke. "J-J-Jake g-g-go." I stammered. "I'm not leaving you, not now." He argued. "N-n-no! G-g-go! I hate you, just go!" he shouted. He looked at me with tears welling in his eyes. He got up and ran away. I just lied there, waiting to die. I felt myself drift in out of consciousness. I began to feel no pain. It was going away. Soon, I felt nothing at all.

I was now sure I was dead.


	11. Chapter 11: ER

Chapter 11  
E.R.

"Oh god!" I heard my father's voice. "My baby!" my mother cried. "I'm so sorry!" Jake said. I woke up and I was being wheeled through the hospital halls. I could see everyone looking at me. My vision got blurry, but I could see my mom, dad, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, jasper, Antoine, and Jake all standing there with terrified looks on their faces. I then blacked out. I woke up hours later.

I had IV's in my arm and breathing tubes up my nose. I opened my eyes to see what was going on. My mom and dad were at my side and they were staring at me with shock in their eyes. "Mom, dad?" I asked. I heard sighs of relief. "Yes, honey, we are here." My father said in his velvet voice. I tried to sit up and there was a stabbing pain that shot up my back. I screamed out in pain and grimaced. "What happened?" I asked. "You were attacked by a bear." My mother answered. I looked at her with confusion in my eyes. "Where's Antoine?" I asked. My father looked at me with a strange look on his face. "I told him that he had to wait in the waiting room. I didn't want him in here." He said with slight tension in his voice. "I want to see him." I demanded. "Renes-"I cut him off. "No, Edward, I want to see him now." I demanded.

I wasn't supposed to call him by his first name but I was so mad. He finally nodded and waved for Antoine to come in. Everyone left the room so that we could be alone. Antoine walked in the room and had a bouquet of daisies, lilies, and roses. He handed them to me. "Oh they are absolutely beautiful!" I said excitedly. He bent down and kissed my forehead and sighed. "Not as beautiful as you." He said. He sat down in the chair next to me and looked at me. "How are you feeling?" he asked sounding concerned. "I'm fine, it hurts a little, but I'm alright." I replied. He put his head down in his hands. "I can't believe you did this for me." He said somberly.

I sat there, not knowing what to say. "Jake hasn't told my parents it was him yet?" I asked. He shook his head and looked at the door. Jake was standing there in the doorway with his arms crossed. "Do you mind?" Antoine asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded. I saw Antoine nod to Jake and then he got up and walked out of the room. Jake walked to my bed slowly, taking a look at me. He sat down in the chair next to me and just looked at my mangled body. "Nessie, I am so sorry." He said. "Why didn't you tell them?" I asked. "Nessie I-"I cut him off. "No, Jake, you get out there and you tell them that you were the one. That you were the one that did this to me. That you were the one that almost killed me. That you are-"he cut me off. "Renesmee! I know that I messed up. I know that I almost killed you. I know that I can't take that back. But do you know what I don't know? I don't know how you can walk around with that stupid jerk!" he yelled. "JAKE I LOVE HIM OKAY! I LOVE ANTOINE AND I DON'T LOVE YOU! YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO ACCEPT THAT!" I shouted back. "YOU KNOW WHAT? I ALMOST WISH THAT YOU DIDN'T YELL IT WAS YOU SO I COULD HAVE FINISHED YOU OFF! LIFE WOULD BE SO MUCH EASIER!" he shouted at me. I looked at him and I could feel tears welling behind my eyes.

I rolled over in bed, even though it hurt terribly. "Look, Nessie, I'm sorry. That was totally out of line." He said. I sniffled. "Just go." I said quietly. "Nessie I-"I cut him off. "Just go." I said. He sighed and walked out of the room. My father was back in the room with me. "How are you feeling honey?" he asked. "I'm fine I guess." I answered. I looked down at the I.V's in my arm.

"When can I go home?" I asked. "Well, I told them Carlisle is a doctor and they said that we could bring you home and treat you there." He replied. "Okay well then can I leave now?" I asked. "I mean I'm fine, just a little cut up." I continued. "I think you could come home now, just let me go get Carlisle." He answered. He got up and left the room.

He returned with Carlisle in a few seconds. Carlisle made his way over to me with a warm look on his face. "How are you feeling dear Renesmee?" he asked with a sympathetic smile on his face. I looked up at him and smiled. "I'm feeling fine, just a little soreness. Can I go home Carlisle?" I asked. He nodded. "Let me just remove the I.V's from your arms. Carlisle carefully removed the IV's so that it wouldn't hurt. He and Edward helped me up from the bed and put me in a wheel chair. Carlisle wheeled me out of the room and we got into an elevator. "Where did everyone go?" I asked. "They are all down in the car waiting for us." Carlisle answered. I nodded and then the elevator doors opened up and he wheeled me out the hospital doors. Alice was out there with the yellow Porsche that my dad bought for her.

Edward and Carlisle lifted me out of the wheel chair and put me into the backseat of the car. My mom was up front with Alice and Carlisle and my dad got in the back of the car and I rested my head on my dad's shoulder. I fell asleep and when I woke up we were home.


	12. Chapter 12: The Scary Truth

Chapter 12  
The scary truth

My father lifted me out of the car and he, my mother, and I ran home. My mom opened the door and they carried me into my room. My mom turned down my bed so that I could crawl in and get comfortable. My father gently laid me down. I looked up at them and they looked down at me. "Is there anything we can get you Nessie?" my mother asked tenderly. "Where is Antoine?" I asked. They looked at each other. "He went home." My father replied. I looked down and fiddled with my fingers. "We'd prefer that you didn't see him again." My mother said. I looked at them and I could feel myself getting angry. "Why can't I see him?!" I exclaimed. "Renesmee, why don't we discuss this tomorrow morning, you need your rest." My mother said. I nodded and they walked out of the room. I sat there in silence, wondering what to do.

I heard my parents talking in the room next door. I got out of bed and walked quietly to the wall. I could hear my father talking, he was frustrated. I pressed my ear closer to the wall and listened harder. "I just don't get it Bella. I could read her thoughts up until she turned 16. They have been getting vaguer and vaguer over time. Now there is nothing and I can't hear what she is thinking anymore." He said. Whoa! My dad can't hear my thoughts anymore! This meant I could sneak out and see Antoine and he wouldn't know. I pressed my ear in again. "It just doesn't make any sense and it's killing me, love." He continued. I walked over to my computer and turned it on. While I waited for it to boot up I went back over to the wall to see if they were talking anymore. There was silence. I walked back over to the computer; it was ready to be used. I sat down on the chair and went onto my I.M. Antoine was online and I clicked his name. As I did that, he began talking to me.

Antoine: Renesmee, how are you feeling, you had me so scared.

Renesmee: I'm feeling better, but I really need to talk to you.

Antoine: I'm here now, you can talk.

Renesmee: No, I need to see you in person.

Antoine: Is everything alright?

Renesmee: Yes, just please come over.

Antoine: I will be there soon.

Renesmee: Thank you.

I walked back over to the wall to see if my parents were talking. I still didn't hear anything. I silently opened my door to see what they were doing. My mother and father were in their room with the door shut. I grimaced because I figured what was going on. I ignored it and I walked back over to my bed and I sat down. I waited for Antoine and then I heard him. He was throwing pebbles at my window again. I went over to my closet and grabbed the fabric rope that he used to climb up the last time and through it out the window for him to grab onto. He climbed up quickly and was in my room. I through my arms around him and hugged him.

Then I pulled away and gasped from the pain. As a hybrid I heal quicker than humans and even with that being true, I was still in incredible pain. "Why don't you go lie down, you need rest." He suggested. I nodded and he helped me over to my bed. I lied down and pulled the covers over me. I patted the section of the bed next to me for him to lie down beside me. He took the offer and lied down next to me. I reached out to hold his hand and he took my hand in his. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked. "You are going to think I'm totally crazy, but this is driving me crazy." I said. "What is it?" he asked. "Do you believe in vampires?" I asked. He looked at our hands and sighed. "Yes, I do." He finally replied. "I have to tell you something and I don't know how you are going to take it." I replied. "Renesmee, you know you can tell me anything." He said. I took a deep breath and exhaled. "You have golden eyes and you are strong like a vampire and you are beautiful like one." I said.

I looked away, fearing his expression. "But the only difference is that you aren't cold like one, you are warm, as if you are human." I finished. I looked at him and he stared at our hands and then he sighed. "Renesmee, I'm going to tell you about my family." He finally said. I looked at our hands and then back at him.

"I am a vampire, but not in the technical sense that you always hear of. I'm not even a hybrid. I don't know how it happened, but then again, no one in my family knows how it happened. My father found a female vampire and he fell in love with her and they got married. A few months later I was born. I don't know how that could have happened, after all, female vampires can't have kids, at least, no one thinks they can. I did some research to figure out if it was possible and there are rare cases that they can. I think about my mom a lot. She was murdered several years back and I never even got to say goodbye." He stopped talking. "Was your father a vampire?" I asked. He shook his head. "Yes and no, he was a hybrid and he still had human qualities when it came to reproducing." He answered. "How long ago did you say your mother was murdered?" I asked. "About 17 to 18 years ago. I haven't really gotten the full story from my father." He replied. "Antoine I am so sorry." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "What did she look like?" I asked. "She was absolutely beautiful. She had fiery red hair and bright red eyes." He said. I froze, something about that didn't sit right with me. "Is your father still alive?" I asked.

He looked away from my eyes and down at his hands. "Yes, he lives in Italy." He answered. Now I really knew that this wasn't sitting right with me. "What was your mother's name?" I asked, my voice trembling. "Her name was Victoria." He answered. I froze again. Victoria, that name sounded so familiar, but I couldn't figure out why. I kept trying to think of what it could be that was so familiar but I couldn't.

"What is your father's name?" I asked. "His name is Aro." He replied. I was scared now; Aro was the man who wanted to kill me when I was little. "Antoine, you have to…um…you…you have to go." I said suddenly. "What did I do?" He asked. "It's nothing you did, but you have to leave. Now." I said. I got up and pulled him off my bed and he looked at me confused. He took a hint when he saw the expression on my face and he jumped out the window. I walked back over to my bed and laid down. I knew who Aro was; he was a member of the Volturi. Who is Victoria though? I decided I wouldn't dwell on it, not tonight and I went back to bed. I fell asleep quickly.


	13. Chapter 13: Forgiveness?

Chapter 13  
Forgiveness?

I woke up in the morning still troubled about what Antoine told me last night. I got out of bed and went out into the living room. My parents were there and they were sitting on the couch next to each other. My father was playing with my mother's hair as my mother read Shakespeare. I walked slowly over to the fire place and sat down on the floor.

"Good morning sweetheart." My mother said sweetly. I smiled at them and looked back at the fire place. "Something troubling you, Renesmee?" my father asked. "I don't know." I said quietly. "I'm going to go get dressed." I said. I got up and quickly went into my room to look for something to wear. I opened my enormous closet and walked into it. I liked having a walk-in closet. I picked out a pair of dark wash jeans and a gray sweater and I grabbed my white jacket that went down to my knees. I put on a black scarf and wrapped it around my neck. Then I put on some white knee high boots. I brushed out my bronze curls and applied a little eyeliner under my eyes. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and walked out into the living room. "I'm going to go for a walk, I'll be back later." I said as I walked out of the room. Before they could say anything that would stop me from going, I ran out the door. I ran to The Cullen place to talk to Alice. Even though I wasn't totally healed, I still felt good enough to run. I didn't get far before I was stopped by someone. I looked at the person ahead of me, it was Jake.

"What are you doing here?" I asked angrily. "Nessie, I am so sorry. I didn't mean what I said last night and I really didn't mean to hurt you. I thought you were that nasty bloodsucker." He answered. I looked away from his gaze. "Nessie, will you at least talk to me?" he asked. I still looked away. I started to walk to the other direction to get around him, but he caught me in his arms. I punched and kicked in efforts to free myself. "Nessie, please listen to me!" he shouted. He let me go and I didn't move. He turned me so that I would look at him. "I am so sorry; I let my jealousy get the better of me. I love you and if that means that I am going to have to let you go and just be friends, then that is what I'll do." He said. "So now we can just be friends." He said. I looked up at him with a disgusted look on my face. "What makes you think we can be friends now?" I asked angrily.

He looked down at me and he looked so helpless and sad. "Jake, I don't want to be friends with you; I don't even want to be around you. You disgust me and not to mention you almost killed me. So get out of my way." I snapped. I pushed away from him and I walked away. I glanced over my shoulder and he just stood there slumped over.

I began to run and I arrived at the Cullen house quickly. I ran in and Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch watching T.V. "Where's Alice?" I asked. "She's up in her room, dear." Esme replied. I nodded and went up stairs and knocked sheepishly on her door. "Come in!" she replied in her pixy like voice. I opened the door and walked in. "Hi Renesmee! How are you today?!" she asked excitedly. "I'm good, but Alice I really need to talk to you about something." I said quickly. She looked at me and nodded. "Go ahead Nessie." She said reassuring me. "Okay so Antoine came over last night and we got to talking about his family and then he told me something that scared me. See I asked him who his mother and father were and he said his father lived in Italy and that his father was a hybrid like me and then he told me his father's name and his name is Aro. I know Aro because he is part of the Volturi and he wanted to kill me and then he told me his mother's name and he name is Victoria, she had bright red hair and she was absolutely gorgeous. I know the name Victoria, but I just don't know why. So, I was wondering if you knew." I finished quickly and was gasping for air when I was done.

She stared at me and she looked horrified. "Nessie, you have to stay away from him. Victoria wanted to kill Edward and Bella, you have to stay away from him okay?" she asked with desperation in her voice. I looked at her with my eyes widening. "Alice I can't do that." I said with a shocked tone in my voice. "Nessie, you have to stay away from him, I don't know what he could be planning to do to you, how do I know that his mother didn't tell him that he needed to kill you if she ever got killed." Alice snapped. I shook my head. "Oh no, Oh no Nessie!" Alice said with a disappointment in her voice. "Are you really?" she asked. I nodded, looking down at the floor. "Yes, I am in love with him." I replied. She got up and hugged me. "Renesmee, you have to." She said trying to comfort me. She let go and looked in my eyes. "Okay I'll try." I said. "Promise?" she asked holding out her pinky. I put one hand behind my back and crossed my fingers and then I held out my other hand and stuck up my pinky.

We locked pinkies and when she let go, I uncrossed my fingers. I now didn't have to honor my promise, seeing as my fingers were crossed. "I'm going to go for a walk." I said. "Alright." Alice answered. I walked swiftly out of the room and down the stairs. Carlisle and Esme were still on the couch together. I left the house and began to run. I kept running until I got to a spot that made me feel week in the knees. I looked around and I realized that it was the spot where I had met Antoine.

I sat down in the flowers and looked up at the sky, making shapes of the clouds. I laid back and closed my eyes and envisioned the moment we met, replaying it back in my head. I began to fall asleep when I heard a noise in the woods. I sat up immediately to see what it was. I looked around me and I saw nothing. Then the sound happened again, it was coming from the bushes. I could feel my breathing slightly pick up as the seconds of wondering went by. Antoine then emerged from the trees with a small smile on his face.

"Renesmee, are you all right my dear?" he asked quietly. I nodded and looked down. "I don't know exactly what happened last night, but if I did something to offend you, I am terribly sorry." He continued. He began to walk closer and then he stopped in front of me. "May I sit down?" he asked, gesturing to the spot next to me. I nodded again. He sat down slowly and looked at me. "Did I do something to you last night?" he asked. "No, no you didn't." I replied quietly, still looking down. "Well then what is it?" he asked again and I could tell he was getting worried. "It's not you, it's your…your…" I broke off and I looked forward in a daze. "It's my what?" he asked. I looked down again and spoke to the ground.

"It's your parents." I looked up at him and I could feel tears in my eyes. He stared back at me and I could see he was confused by my answer. "What is wrong with my parents?" he asked. "It's just that—well—they aren't good people." I said, my voice crackling. "Not good people? Why aren't they good people?" he asked, becoming a little angry. "Antoine, I can't tell you." I said looking at the ground again. I looked around the forest, trying to escape awkward tension. I looked back up at the sky, trying to keep myself from bursting out and crying. "Renesmee, you can tell me anything, now tell me why my parents aren't good people!" he said with his voice rising. "I can't, I just can't! It's a family promise and I can't!" I shouted back and I couldn't hold back my tears anymore.

He stood up and so did I. "Renesmee, tell me what is going on with you!" He shouted. I looked around me, biting my lip, trying to hold back tears. "I can't tell you, I just can't!" I shouted back at him. I turned around and began to walk home, but he caught my wrist and pulled me to face him. "Renesmee, I want to help you." He said, staring deep into my eyes. I looked away. "You can't help me, Antoine." I said quietly. He let me go and I walked away. I glanced over my shoulder to see him standing there, looking defeated. I kept walking until I was out of his sight and then I began to run.

I stopped when I reached my house. I just stood outside, not knowing what to do. I slowly made my way towards the door and walked inside the house. My parents weren't in the living room, where they usually are. "Mom? Dad?" I called out. There was no answer. I checked every room of the house, but there was no one there. I left the house and ran to the Cullen's place. It was pouring down rain and I could tell I was getting soaked. I walked in and everyone was crowded around in the living room with anxious expressions on their faces.

"What's going on?" I asked. They all looked up at me when I spoke. "Renesmee, we need to leave Forks." My mother said. I looked around at everyone's' faces. "W—w—why?" I asked, stuttering. They all looked down, not knowing what to say. "Alice had a vision about Antoine." My father said, but he wouldn't look at me. "And?" I asked, waiting to hear the bad side of that. "And, he's not a good guy. In fact, he has been using you to get to us." He finished. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I mean, that he is using you to get to us to finish his mother's work!" he shouted at me. I backed up, too stunned to say anything.

"That's not possible; Antoine wouldn't do something like that." I argued. "He loves me, I know he does!" I shouted. "No he doesn't! He doesn't care about you at all Renesmee!" he shouted back. "Well I don't care what you say, I love him and he loves me. You can't change that." I said and I turned and walked out the door. I ran home and called Antoine.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, Antoine?"  
"Yes, who is this?"  
"It's Renesmee."  
"Renesmee, how are you dear? I am sorry about how I acted today, it was out of line."  
"I forgive you but, can I stay with you tonight?"  
"Of course, are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, I just can't be here tonight."  
"I'll be there in a few minutes to pick you up, Renesmee."  
"Thank you, so much, Antoine."  
"No problem"

He hung up, and so did I. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a small bag to put some clothes in. I heard a knock at my front door and I grabbed the bag and ran out there. "Who is it?" I asked. "It's Antoine!" the person called back. I opened the door and he held out his hand to take my bag. I handed it to him and he threw me onto his back and ran out into the night.

We finally reached a large cottage in the middle of the woods. It was two stories tall and was absolutely beautiful, but it was also dark out. He set me down on the ground gently. "Shall we?" he asked, gesturing to the house. I looked at him and smiled and he put an arm around my waist and we walked to the house.


	14. Chap14:i love you more than you will kno

Chapter 14  
I love you…More than you will ever know

We entered his house and I was mesmerized by its beauty. The ceiling alone had to be around twenty feet high and it was decorated with several art pieces that I hadn't recognized. I also saw hundreds of photography pictures; I assumed that he had taken them.

"It's absolutely beautiful, Antoine." I said awe struck. "Thank you, it's taken a long time to collect all of the art pieces." He said, walking over to the grand fire place on the far wall. He lit a fire and I continued to admire the magnificent house. The ceiling was a dome like shape and I could see the stair case that led up to the second floor where there were several rooms. He was standing next to me once again. "Renesmee, did you bring a change of clothes?" he asked. I looked at him puzzled. "It's just that, well, it was raining and you are soaked. You must be freezing." He continued. "Oh! Yes! I did bring clothes to wear, um—"he cut me off. "You can change in the bathroom over there." He said gesturing to his left. I nodded and turned to that direction. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door and looked around.

The bathroom was about the size of my room, it had marble floors and granite counters. It looked like a bathroom that belonged to a very wealthy person. I changed quickly into some sweatpants and a tank top. I looked at myself in the mirror; my hair was an absolute mess. I brushed it out and pulled it back into a ponytail. I threw the wet clothes over the curtain rod to dry. I sighed and walked out into the living room where Antoine was.

He was sitting down next to the fire. "Feeling better?" he asked, looking at me. I nodded and walked over to where he was and sat down. I felt a shiver go down my back and he must have noticed because he put his arm and a blanket around me and pulled me closer to him. I put my head on his shoulder and watched the fire. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked quietly. I looked down at the floor, not sure what to say. "I'm not sure yet." I replied in a low voice.

He let out a quiet sigh and looked away. "Okay." He said. We sat there for what seemed like hours, not talking, just holding each other. "Renesmee, it's getting late, would you like to go to bed now?" he asked finally. I sat in silence for a few more moments. "Yeah, I think so." I replied. He got up and then held out his hand and helped me up. "Follow me." He said walking up the stairs.

We finally reached a tall wooden door. "This is the guest room, you can stay here tonight if you'd like." He said in a quiet, sweet tone. He opened the door and gestured for me to go first. I walked into the room and set my bag down on the bed. It was a king-sized canopy bed with a beautiful wooden headboard. The floors were light hardwood and were highly glossed and the walls were a cream color. On the far left wall there was a large dresser with a mirror above it. On the far right wall there was a large window that gave a view of the forest. "Just make yourself comfortable, Renesmee dear. If you need anything at all during the night, you just come and tell me. I'll be sleeping in the room next door." He said. "Okay and Antoine?" I asked. "Yes, dear Renesmee?" he replied. "I love you." I said.

He stood and stared at me for a few seconds. "You don't have to say it back; I just said it so that you would know. I don't know if you feel the same." I said looking away, somewhat embarrassed by my comment. He began to walk toward me with a different look in his eyes; I had never seen anyone look at me that way. He put his hand on my cheek and I looked down at it, he then pushed my head gently up to look at him.

"Renesmee, I love you more than you will ever know." He said, staring deep into my eyes. I looked at him, feeling safer than I had ever felt. I reached up and kissed his lips and pulled myself closer to him. He hugged me tightly and we stood there, just embracing each other. We kissed, our lips moving in sync with each other's.

I pulled away to breathe. "Renesmee, you are very tired and I'd love to continue this further, but that wouldn't be right." He said in a low quiet voice. He kissed my forehead and hugged me again. I looked up and kissed him gently on the lips again. He pulled back and kissed my cheek and began to walk out of the room. I stood in the middle of the room, staring at the door. Finally I turned on the lamp next to the bed and walked over to the main light switch and flipped it off.

I walked over back to the bed and crawled into it. I sighed and thought of my parents. I was happy that my dad couldn't read my thoughts anymore and that they didn't know where Antoine's house is because they wouldn't be able to find me. I looked out the window and eventually fell asleep.

I was awakened by the bright sunshine coming through the window. I sat up and yawned and crawled out and made the bed. I walked over to the dresser and brushed my hair and put it into a better pony tail. I felt totally refreshed after last night's sleep and I walked out of the room. I looked down the hall, trying to find Antoine but he wasn't to be found. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Antoine was in there making eggs. I was a hybrid and that meant that I could eat eggs, it just wouldn't taste as good as blood.

"Antoine I-"He cut me off. "It's okay Renesmee, I didn't know if you eat or not." He finished my sentence. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Renesmee, I know you're a hybrid like me." He replied. "How did you-?" I asked. "It was fairly obvious to me, you have golden eyes and you are warm and strong too." He said. I nodded and sat down at the table. "Would you like to go hunt?" he asked. I looked up at him.

"Yeah, I haven't in a while." I replied. We got up and walked out of the house. "Well, now that you know what I am, I don't have to hide my speed anymore." I said with a smile. He laughed and we both began to run through the forest. He stopped at that same spot where we met.

"No, we can't stay here." I said. "Why not?"He asked. "Because, my parents will find me. Can we just run a little bit further?" I asked. "Oh, yeah, I hadn't thought about that. Sure, we can run further." He replied. We began to run and a few moments later we were hundreds of miles away from my house. We stopped and waited until we could get a good scent.

I finally caught a scent that was so over powering that I almost fell to my knees because of it. It was coming from ahead of me so naturally, I followed the scent. It was becoming stronger, stronger, stronger—and finally, I found it. I began to run faster than I ever had before. I didn't know what I was running to, but I didn't care I just wanted to eat. I finally stopped when my human instincts took over, rather than my vampire instincts.

It was a young girl sitting in the middle of a field that was the scent that was so powerful. I couldn't kill her, I just couldn't. I stood there staring at her, not knowing what to do. I looked closer and I could see that her shoulders were shaking and as I looked even closer I could see that she was crying. I looked around the field, trying to find a mother. I saw no one and so I decided to see what was wrong. I walked across the field to her. When I reached her I stood there looking at her.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" I asked. She turned around and looked at me and then went back to crying. I knelt down in front of her and looked at her. "Honey, where is your mother? Are you alright? Are you hurt?" I asked. She shook her head and looked up at me. She was a cute little girl; she had light blonde hair and bright bluish greenish eyes and a creamy colored skin. She had long eyelashes too and her eyes seemed as if they were looking into your soul. "Do you need help?" I asked again.

The little girl looked up at me again and sniffled. "Yes, I can't find my mother." She replied. "Where did you last see her?" I asked. "She brought me to this field and then she left me here and I don't know what to do because she said she would be right back and she hasn't come back." She answered. "How long ago was that?" I asked. For a young girl she spoke well, she seemed to be only around 7 or 8. "A few hours ago." She replied to me. "Why don't you come with me, and I'll take you home and we can try to call your mother?" I asked. "Do you want to do that?" I asked again. She nodded and stood up. "Would you like me to carry you?" I asked.

She nodded and I bent down and picked her up. I could feel her falling asleep in my arms. Poor little thing, she must have been so tired from crying. It was very difficult, though, to hold her so close to me. Her scent was so strong and it took all of my will to keep from biting her. When I found Antoine again he had a puzzled expression on his face. "Who's that?" he whispered. I hadn't even thought to get the little girl's name; I was just too concerned about not killing her. "I found her, in a field over there. Her mother left her there and said she would be back but she never came." I replied. The little girl was sound asleep in my arms. "Why do you have her though?" he asked. "I thought that we could take her back to your place and call her mother?" I asked. "Oh, absolutely. Renesmee, you just seem more perfect the longer I'm with you." He said smiling.

I smiled back and began to run. We ran for a while and then we stopped at his house and went inside. "Where's your phone?" I asked. "It's right over there." He said pointing to his right. I walked over to the couch and set the little girl down and she woke up. "What's your phone number sweetie?" I asked. "555-6132." She replied. I walked over to the phone and then turned to her. "What's your name?" I asked. "Rosaline Evens." She replied. I began to dial the phone and waited for someone to answer.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, Ms. Evens?"  
"Yes, who is this?"  
"My name is Renesmee Cullen and I have a little girl at my house, she claims to be your daughter."  
"Oh—um—I—I don't have a daughter."  
"Oh—are you sure?"  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
"Well, could she be your younger sister?"  
"I do have a younger sister named Rosaline."  
"I have her here then. I found her in a field and she said that her mother just dropped her off and never came back."  
"I really don't care to be honest with you."  
"What do you mean you don't care? She's your little sister."  
"I know that she's my little sister, but I can't stand the little brat."  
"I don't think you are being reasonable about this Ms. Evens."  
"I don't care, you can have her. We don't want her. Why do you think we dropped her off in the field?"  
"Ms. Evens she's just a—"

She hung up. What am I going to do now? "I'll be right back honey." I said to the little girl and turned toward the kitchen where Antoine was. "We have a problem." I stated. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I just called her house and her sister answered and she said that they don't care about her and they don't want her. I don't know what to now." I answered. "Well, we could call the police-"I cut him off. "No not the police, my grandfather will be there." I finished his sentence. "Okay, well she could stay here tonight instead, just until we figure out what's going on." He replied. "My parents wouldn't be happy that I am here, they aren't fond of you." I said. "Why not?" he asked. "It's complicated." I replied. "Well I want to know." He demanded. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Your mother, Victoria, tried to kill my parents after my father killed your mother's mate. Her mate was a vampire named James, that must have been after she had you with Aro. Now my parents think that you're here to finish what she started, first by killing me and then by killing my mother and father. I told them that that was ridiculous but they don't believe me. So I was thinking that I could take her to Carlisle and Esme's for the night and ask them for advice of what to do with her and I could make something up like we got in a fight or something. That way no one would suspect that we were still together." I finally finished.

He looked at me, processing my answer. "Okay, yeah. I think that will work. Why don't you go upstairs to pack your things and I'll go keep the little girl company." He suggested. I nodded and went upstairs to pack. I put all of my clothes into my bag and went back downstairs. Antoine was on the couch and he was talking to the little girl. "Honey, you're going to come to my grandparent's house and we'll call someone to come get you okay?" I asked. She nodded and I held my arms out for me to carry her. She jumped into my arms and I stood up. "Okay, well if I don't talk to you within the next few days, you'll understand right?" I asked Antoine.

He nodded and kissed my cheek. "Thank you for letting me stay last night." I said. "It was a pleasure to have you, Renesmee." He replied. I held Rosaline in my arms and made my way out the door.


	15. Chapter 15: Advice

Chapter 15  
Advice

I walked through the forest and it seemed to take forever because I couldn't run as fast with Rosaline in my arms. When we finally got to the Cullen's I walked in. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch together watching T.V. I walked over to them and sat down on a chair across the room.

"Renesmee, where have you been?" Carlisle asked. I put on an angry face so that my story would seem more convincing. "I went to Antoine's last night because I didn't want to be with my parents. We got in a fight and I left today, but on my way home I found this little girl in a field and her mother does not want her. I don't know what to do with her and I was hoping I could have your advice." I said. They looked at me for a few seconds.

"What is the young girl's name?" Carlisle asked. "Her name is Rosaline Evens." I replied. Carlisle got up and walked over to me and I stood up. "Would you like to stay here tonight Rosaline?" Carlisle asked. Rosaline looked at him, not knowing what to think. She looked back up at me and then back at Carlisle. "I want to stay with Renesmee." She replied in a sweet voice.

Carlisle looked at me and smiled. "We could call your parents, Renesmee." Carlisle suggested. "No, I don't want to be there." I stated. "You could spend the night here, if you'd like?" he asked. "I don't want to be a burden." I said. "Renesmee, you are welcomed here anytime you'd like, you're family." Esme said, walking toward me.

"What do you think?" I asked Rosaline. She smiled at me. "I would like that." She said. I smiled back at her and then looked back at Carlisle and Esme. "Are you sure that is alright with you guys?" I asked. "It is absolutely no problem." They replied. "You can sleep in Edward's old room?" Carlisle suggested. I nodded, even though I didn't want to be anywhere near my parents in any way shape or form.

I went upstairs and into my father's old room. It was bar and white, seeing as he had taken all of his things back to our house. I set my bag down on the bed that was in there. I couldn't figure out why there was a bed in here, I knew that my father didn't sleep and my mother doesn't sleep anymore and she never did sleep over at the Cullen's. Then it dawned on me, oh gross, now I know what my father's intensions were when he put that bed in here. Oh gosh that's disgusting. I quickly pushed the thought out of my mind and set Rosaline on the bed.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. She nodded and I looked around the room. "Let's go downstairs and see what we have to eat." I suggested. I picked her up and went downstairs and went into the kitchen. I set Rosaline down on a chair. "What are you hungry for?" I asked her. "Anything, I'm just so hungry." She replied. I rummaged through the cupboards, looking for kid food. I had never eating anything in my life, I've only drinken blood and I don't know what kids eat. I then found a box of Mac and cheese in a cupboard.

"Do you like Mac and Cheese?" I asked her. She nodded with a big grin on her face. Good, this should be easy enough. I read the directions on the back and started the water and waited for it to boil. "So, can you tell me about your family?" I asked Rosaline. She looked down at the floor and then back up at me. "Well, I have a sister and a mother." She said. "Where is your father?" I questioned.

She shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know, he left my mother a few years ago and he was the only of my family who liked me. When he left he said that he would come back for me, but he hasn't yet. I guess I've just given up on him." She replied. "How do your sister and mother treat you?" I asked. "They tell me how worthless I am and how they wish I hadn't been born, I don't take it personally anymore, I guess it's just kind of their way of saying that they are better than me." She replied.

I heard the water boiling and I stirred the noodles and added the cheese. I put it in a bowl and set it down in front of her and put a fork in it. "What would you like to drink?" I asked. "What do you have?" she asked. "Um—we have coke, apple juice, Pepsi, sprite, orange pop, milk, and water." I answered. "Can I have apple juice please?" she asked politely. "Sure." I said.

I poured her a glass of apple juice and handed it to her. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked. She nodded, taking a bite of Mac and Cheese. "They don't hurt you right? Like, they don't hit you right?" I asked. She looked up at me, as though she was alarmed. "No, they don't hurt me. They don't touch me at all; the last time I got a hug was the night my father left." She answered, I could see a tear roll down her cheek and she quickly swiped it away. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway." I apologized quickly.

She shook her head. "It's not you; I just wish I could find my daddy." She said. I looked down at the counter, feeling sorry for the young girl. She kept eating her Mac and Cheese and we were silent. When she was finished she pushed the bowl away from her and took one last sip of apple juice. I took the bowl and glass and washed and put them away. "What would you like to do?" I asked. She sighed and looked around. "I don't know. What do you want to do?" she asked.

I looked around the room, looking for something that would entertain her. "Are you tired? Would you like to sleep?" I suggested. She yawned and I could see her eyes getting heavy. She then nodded her head and got down off of the stool. I picked her up in my arms and brought her upstairs. When we were in the bedroom I set her down on the bed and tucked her in.

"If you need anything, I'll just be downstairs. I might go take a walk, but Carlisle and Esme are downstairs and they are really kind, they'll help you with anything." I said. She nodded and closed her eyes. I walked out of the room and went downstairs. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme were downstairs. Rosalie and Emmett were in Australia for the summer. I walked over to a chair and sat down; everyone looked at me as I did so.

"You need to call your parents, Renesmee." Carlisle said. I shook my head. "No, I won't." I stated. "I'm going to go to Grandpa's, okay?" I asked. They sighed, but nodded their heads. I walked out of the room and then back in. "If Rosaline wakes up, can you tell her I'll be back?" I asked. "Sure." They said in unison. I walked out of the room again, but then I walked back in. "Can I borrow a car?" I asked. Alice threw me the keys to her yellow Porsche. "Thanks." I said. I walked into the garage and got into the car and started it up.

I drove out of the driveway and down the road. It wasn't too far from my grandfather's if I drove fast. I pulled into my grandfather's driveway and parked the car and got out. He was already walking out of the house with an excited expression on his face. "Nessie! How are you?!" he asked excitedly. I smiled and walked over to him. He picked me up in a big bear hug. "I'm doing great gramps, how about you?" I asked. "Same old, same old." He said smiling ear to ear.

He put one arm around me and we walked into the house. "So, Renesmee, you haven't been around lately, I miss yah kid!" he said as we entered the house. We walked into the kitchen and I sat down at the table. "I have some coke, would you like some?" he offered. "No thanks." I replied. He came over and sat across from me. "So what have you been up to kid?" he asked. "Oh you know, walking around the woods and such, nothing much. I love spending time outside." I said. He looked at me and then down at the table, then back at me. "Any—err—uh—boys interested?" he asked awkwardly.

I smiled at the table and I saw him grin. "Who's the lucky guy?" he asked. "Well, his name is Antoine and he's my age. He's big into photography, he takes amazing pictures." I replied, blushing. "What's he look like?" he asked. "Oh—uh—well he is um—he's tall, sandy brown hair, golden eyes, and a beautiful smile. I met him about four days ago. Dad doesn't like him but I can't help that, I do." I answered.

He sat there and evaluated my answer. "He's—uh—treating you right, right?" he asked awkwardly, but I knew he meant well. "Yes, he's very old fashioned and has very model behavior, I think you'd really like him." I answered. He sat there and looked at me and then sat back in his chair and tapped on the table a few times and looked around. "So, how are your parents?" he asked finally. "They're good, happy." I replied. I didn't want to talk about my parents. He nodded and sighed.

"I'm really glad you came, Nessie, I've really missed yah." He said and I could tell he really meant it. "I've really missed you too grandpa." I said in return. We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and he turned on the T.V. We flipped through some channels and then he found a baseball game that was on. We chatted for a while about the game and he taught me the rules of baseball, I'm not much of a sports person. I realized it was getting late and decided it was time to head back to Carlisle's and Esme's.

"Well, I think I'd better get going back to Carlisle and Esme's, Grandpa." I said as I stood up yawning. He looked at me with a bit of sadness in his eyes. "Why you staying at Carlisle's?" he asked with a puzzled tone. "Uh—well—I had a fight with my parents, a disagreement actually." I said and he stood there looking at me. "What was it about?" he asked. "Mom and dad wanted to leave Forks and I refused to and yeah, so I'm staying at Carlisle's tonight and I stayed there last night too." I said rocking back and forth on my feet. He nodded and gave me a hug and walked me to the door.

"You know, you can always stay here?" he offered. I looked at him and contemplated this situation. "Well, see it's not only me that would be here." I said in a way that sounded like I wasn't sure I should have said that. "Who else is with you?" he asked with his eyebrows scrunching together. "Well I was walking through the woods and there was a little girl sitting in the middle of a field and she said she lost her mother and so I brought her back to Antoine's and called her family and they don't want her and so she's staying with me until I can figure out what to do with her." I answered sheepishly.

He stared at me in an odd way for a while. "What's her name?" he asked. "Rosaline Evens" I answered. He sighed and looked around and then back at me. "She can stay here with you, that is if you guys want to." He offered and I sensed hopefulness in his voice. "And if you want, Alice could come too, I know you guys are good friends." He offered. "Uh—yeah—sure, I'll ask Alice if she wants to come over and have a slumber party." I replied. "Okay, well if you change your mind just call me so that I know what's going on." He said. I nodded and walked out the door.

I got into the yellow Porsche and drove out of the driveway. When I got back to the Cullen's' I parked in the garage and grabbed the keys and entered the house. Everyone was scattered, doing their normal routines. Alice and Jasper were probably upstairs with each other and Carlisle was upstairs reading or studying and Esme was in the other room probably playing music. I walked upstairs to Carlisle's study room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." he replied in a calm and relaxed tone. I meekly made my way into the room. "Ah, hello Renesmee." He welcomed. "Hello." I greeted back. "I think I have a new plan for tonight." I said. He looked at me with no expression. "Oh yeah? What might that be?" he asked sweetly. "Well, I took a ride to Grandpa Charlie to see how he was and he offered for me and Rosaline to stay with him tonight and since I don't see him much I thought that would be a nice idea." I replied. He looked back at me and smiled. "I think that is a wonderful idea, Renesmee." He said happily. I smiled back. "Has Rosaline woken up yet?" I asked looking out the door. "Yes, she's with Alice in her room." He said looking out the door. "Okay, thanks, Carlisle." I turned and walked out of the room and down the hall to Alice's room and knocked on the door. "Come in!" Alice said in her pixie like voice.

I opened the door and walked in. Rosaline was sitting on Alice's bed and Alice was at her desk reading a book to Rosaline. "I have an idea." I said looking at them. They looked back at me. "How would you guys like to come with me to Charlie's and stay there tonight?" I asked. Alice smiled and nodded immediately, but Rosaline looked at me in a confused, scared, sort of way. "Charlie is my grandpa, he's really nice, you'll like him." I said looking at Rosaline. She nodded and walked over to me and I picked her up in my arms.

Alice packed a few things to take and I walked over to Edward's old room and grabbed my bag and then walked back to Alice's room. "Alice, I just realized something." I stated. She looked back at me and then continued to pack. "What's that?" she asked. "Rosaline has no clothes to sleep in." I said to her. She stood there for a moment and then smiled. "Let's go shopping!!!!" she shouted. I rolled my eyes; here we go again with the shopping.

"Alice, I don't feel like going shopping right now okay?" I complained. She looked at me. "Relax; we'll go to the small store in town just to get some clothes." I nodded and followed her out the door. "I'm going to take Rosaline to Charlie's okay? Just meet me there when you are done." I called to her. "Okay!" she shouted back and we got into separate cars and drove away. Rosaline was in the seat next to me and she was buckled in.

When we arrived at Charlie's I got out and went over to Rosaline's side of the car and opened her door. She got up into my arms and I carried her into the house. "Hey! You're back!" Charlie shouted as he walked into the doorway. "This is Rosaline." I said bouncing her on my hip. "Hello Rosaline." Charlie said smiling. "You can call me Charlie or anything really. Whatever you are comfortable with." He continued. I smiled at Rosaline and looked back at Charlie. "I'm going to take her—"I stopped midsentence, not knowing where exactly we were sleeping tonight. "You'll be sleeping in your mom's old room." He said gesturing up the stairs. I nodded and began to go toward the stairs. "I'm going to show her where we are sleeping." I said walking up the stairs.

When I got into my mother's old room I was actually shocked. It was very low class compared to how she and my father lived now, but it was really nice. I actually loved her room. The bed was purple and the walls were a bluish color and there was a computer across the room. I saw that there was a small couch-like thing next to the bed that I assumed was for Rosaline. I set my bag down on the bed and then set Rosaline down on the bed.

"What do you think?" I asked her. She looked around and smiled. "I like it here." She said. "You don't have to keep me here with you; I wouldn't mind if you put me back where you found me, I'm not your responsibility." She said and I could tell she was feeling somewhat guilty. I looked at her for a while. "Rosaline, you can stay with me as long as you like, just pretend like…I'm your older sister…a nice older sister that is." I said with a smile. She smiled back at me and giggled. I could tell she was getting tired again, wow for a little kid she sure did get tired easily. She lied down on the bed and fell asleep and so I walked over to the computer and turned it on. It was an old computer and it took a long time to boot up, but when it finally did I went onto my I.M. Antoine was on his I.M. at the same time and I clicked his name. 

Renesmee: Hello

Antoine: Hello, how is everything going? Did they buy it?

Renesmee: yeah, they bought it and they think we're mad at each other.

Antoine: Okay, where are you?

Renesmee: I'm at my grandpa Charlie's with Rosaline.

Antoine: Okay, would you like me to come see you tonight?

Renesmee: No, Alice is going to be showing up soon and then I'm going to go hunt, why don't we meet in the usual spot?

Antoine: Okay, that sounds good, what time?

Renesmee: Alice just pulled in now and she'll be up here any minute…so…I would say meet me there in like 15 minutes, and then we'll hunt.

Antoine: Okay, I'll see you in 15.

Renesmee: Looking forward to it

Antoine: Love you.

Renesmee: Love you too.

Alice walked in the room and I quickly erased the history and closed the chat. I turned and looked at her and put my finger to my mouth.

"Shhhh." I said and pointed to Rosaline. She nodded and then set down the bags of clothes. "I guessed her size, but I assume that they are right." She whispered. I got up and walked over to her. "I haven't hunted in days and my throat is burning terribly. I'm going to go hunt and I should be back in a few hours at the latest." I whispered. She nodded and motioned for me to go. I opened the door and walked out of the room and walked downstairs.

"I'm going to go grab some things from Carlisle's that I forgot, I'll be back later!" I called out to Charlie. I saw him wave from the couch and I walked out the door. I took the Porsche this time and sped out of the driveway. I drove to the Cullen's and parked the car in the driveway and then ran into the woods. I sped through the woods and felt the rush of the wind in my hair and on my face. It felt good. I stopped when I got to the spot where we chose to meet. Antoine was waiting there and I smiled when I saw him.

I walked up to him and through my arms around him and kissed him. "Ready?" I asked. He nodded and we sped into the woods. I stopped when I caught a scent. I kept walking until I found it. It was a mountain lion trying to kill a small baby bird. I knew the bird had no chance against the mountain lion and I knew that the mountain lion had no chance against me, so I chose to kill the lion.

I crept forward toward it and then made my move. I pounced onto the lion and made sure it wouldn't suffer by killing it quickly; even though I wanted the blood I still had a conscience and I didn't want the poor thing to suffer. After it was dead I began to drain its body of blood, filling my body with it, feeling it go down my throat and quench my burning thirst. After it was drained totally I was still thirsty, so I looked around for something else to drink. I saw a deer that was struggling to walk and I felt sorry for the thing and studied it closer. It had been shot in the shoulder and it wasn't dead yet and I could tell it was in immense pain, so I decided it was only fair to put it out of its misery so that it wouldn't hurt anymore.

I pounced on it and made sure it was dead before a began to drink. I felt the blood going down my throat and it was a fulfilling sensation to quench my burning throat. When it was totally drained I decided I was satisfied and turned to go find Antoine. He was sitting under a tree and I could tell he was satisfied too. I walked over and he stood up when he saw me coming. I reached out for his hand and he took my hands in his and we stood there looking into each other's eyes.

"I have to get going, Rosaline is probably awake now." I said quietly. He nodded and bent down to kiss my lips. It was a small kiss and it was sweet. "I'll see you soon?" he asked with longing in his voice. I reached up and kissed him again. "Soon, very soon indeed." I whispered in his ear. I smiled and ran off. I ran until I reached the Cullen's place again and got in the Porsche and drove away. It wasn't long before I reached Charlie's and I parked the car. I locked the doors and went into the house. "I'm back Grandpa!" I called out. "Okeydoke!" he shouted back. I walked back upstairs and into Bella's old room. Alice was on the computer and Rosaline was sitting on her lap. "Hey guys!" I said as I entered the room. They smiled at me and I went over to the bed and lied down. I laid there and thought of Antoine and what he was doing, eventually I fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16: And so the frenzy begins

Chapter 16  
And so the frenzy begins

I woke up to a shrieking in my ear. When I opened my eyes, it was Rosaline. My worst fear had come true, I was killing Rosaline. She was screaming in my ear, withering in pain. "Help!" she screamed. Alice was behind me trying to pull me off of her, but I couldn't stop, her blood was too sweet. A sort of frenzy was beginning and it was impossible for me to stop. Finally Alice was able to pull me off of her and push me up against the wall. It was 5:00 in the morning and Charlie had already gone to work, so he didn't hear this. I stood at the back wall forcing myself to refrain from continuing to drain her body of the blood. Alice was at Rosaline's side, pinning her down to the bed and trying to calm her down. She turned and looked at me with urgency in her eyes.

"We have to get her to Carlisle right away!" she shouted. I stood there with shock on my face. "Now! Nessie, we don't know how she's going to react to this!" she screamed at me. I nodded and opened up the door and Alice ran out of the bedroom with Rosaline in her arms. I stumbled my way out with them and we ran down the stairs. Alice took Rosaline and put her into the Porsche with her. "Renesmee, you have to go back into the house and see how much blood is in Bella's room, if there is a lot, you are going to have to clean it up before Charlie sees it." She said frantically. I nodded and ran back into the house to look at the damage.

The room was absolutely fine; there was no blood on the floor or bed. I ran down stairs and got into the other car and sped out of the driveway. When I reached Carlisle's I parked in the garage and ran into the house. "Where is she?!" I screamed frantically. Jasper was downstairs in the living room, obviously waiting for me. "She's in Carlisle's office." He said calmly. I ran into the office and he was right, Rosaline was in there. I rushed to her side and Carlisle immediately stopped me.

"Renesmee, you have to stay away from her right now." He said with tension in his voice. I backed away and walked out of the room. Alice and Esme were right behind me. I paced around the room, waiting to hear something. My parents came rushing through the door and were immediately at my side. My mother hugged me as well as my father. "I'm so sorry." I apologized and began to cry. My father held me in his arms and rocked me back and forth, just as he would do when I was a little girl. I cried into his chest and my mother rubbed my back. "It's okay, it's not your fault, and we'll find the person who did this." My mother said, trying to sooth me. I pulled away and looked at them.

"Mom, dad, you don't understand." I said. They looked at me with puzzled expressions. I looked down at the floor and my tears fell off of my face. "It was me." I said, defeated. "What do you mean it was you?" my father asked. "I bit her, I tried to kill her." I cried out. They both stepped back from me and stared at me.

"Why did you do this?" they asked, and I could sense the disappointment in their voices. I fell to my knees and sobbed. "I—I—I didn't mean to!" I sobbed. They knelt down in front of me, but I couldn't look at them. I was ashamed and knew that my whole family would suffer for my mistake. I sat there and sobbed until Carlisle entered the room. I looked up with tears in my eyes. "Well?" I asked. He looked down and I began to sob even harder.

"I don't know if she's going to make it." He said and I could tell he felt defeated himself. "She's in critical condition, but I've pumped an extreme amount of morphine into her body so that she will sleep and feel less pain, but with her condition, I can't promise anything." He said. I stood up and walked over to the window and stood there. I stood there for what seemed like hours. I turned and looked at them. "I'm so sorry for what I have done; I am absolutely ashamed of myself. You all have been nothing but loving and caring to me and I have betrayed all of you. There is no reason for you to forgive me after what I have done." I apologized.

Carlisle looked at me sympathetically. "Renesmee, I know you, we know you and we all love you and know that this is killing you and that you would never hurt anyone on purpose. I forgive you and I'm sure that your loved ones will too." He said. I looked at all of them and they looked back at me. My father stepped forward from the rest. "Renesmee, you are my daughter, I love you with all of my heart and I am so proud of you, for you have had more self control at such a young age than any of us have." He said.

I walked over to them and they all hugged me. "I can't ask for your forgiveness." I said. There was a shriek from Carlisle's office and we all went running. I was the first one to get into the room. Rosaline was fighting to sit up. One of her eyes was bright, devilish red and the other was still the bluish-green. Half of her face was terribly pale and the other half was normal human color. The sun shone through the window and half of her skin sparkled and the other half didn't. Carlisle walked in front of me and was at her side. He looked at her with such confusion in his eyes and then looked at all of us.

"She is half human, half vampire." He said with confusion. "So what? I am too." I replied with confusion. He shook his head. "No, you don't understand, she is literally half human and half vampire." He said making a line with his hand down her body. "Does this mean anything?" I asked. He didn't reply right away. "Carlisle, does this mean anything?!" I asked with urgency. He still didn't answer. "Carlisle, what side of her body is vampire?" I asked. Please don't say the left side; please don't say the left side.

"The left side." He said in a sorrowed tone. I looked down and a tear fell from my eye. "With the left side, the side her heart is on, being immortal, it isn't distributing blood anymore, which means that half of her body isn't getting the proper amount of blood it needs and that side will die." He said. "Oh god." I whispered. "Carlisle is there anything you can do to save her?" my father asked. Carlisle looked over at me and then at Rosaline.

"I—I—I don't know." He admitted. "I have an Idea, but I don't know if it will work." He continued. "What is it?" I asked. "If there is a way that I can eject enough venom into the right side of her body, I can possibly change that to immortal too, but it's never been tried before and I will have to do some research. I can't guarantee she will survive." He replied. "Will it hurt?" I asked, my voice trembling. He looked down at Rosaline.

"I—don't know."


	17. Chapter 17: It will take a miracle

Chapter 17  
It will take a miracle

I stood in my place, adrenaline coursing through my veins. Carlisle's words kept running through my mind, 'I don't know.' How could he not know, he was a doctor and a very good doctor at that. How could he not know if it was going to hurt her, how could he not know if she would survive? Then again, how could I have done this to Rosaline in the first place? It was my fault that she was hanging by a thread, clinging for dear life.

"Should we do it?" I asked Carlisle. He looked at me and then back at Rosaline. "It's her choice." He replied. Rosaline looked over at me and motioned slowly for me to come over to her. My eyes filled with tears and I looked up at Carlisle, waiting for his consent to speak with her. He nodded at me and then looked at my father. My father nodded. "Let's give them some time alone." My father suggested.

Everyone left the room and closed the door behind them. I walked slowly over to Rosaline and stopped at her side. She looked up at me and stared into my eyes. "You know what I am now, I assume?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded. "I have to ask you something, it's a choice that no one else can make for you." I told her quietly. "What is it?" she asked, I could tell it was a great effort for her to speak. "Do you want me to tell you as if you are a grown up?" I asked her. She nodded slowly. I took a deep breath and then looked into her eyes.

"Oh gosh, how do I say this? Okay, well half of your body is immortal and the other half is still human, unfortunately your heart is immortal and isn't distributing any blood anymore and the other half of your body will die without blood distribution." I told her quietly.

I watched her face and waited for her to process it. "What's the question?" she asked, I could sense the pain in her voice. "Carlisle said that it may be possible to save you, if he tries to inject venom into the right side of your body to immortalize that side as well. It is a risky procedure and he doesn't know if you'll make it. What we need to know is if you want to do this with all the risks involved." I told her. She looked at me with pain in her eyes. "What do I have to lose?" she whispered. I looked down and wiped a tear away. "Your life." I said quietly. She looked away and she began to cry and then looked back at me. "What will happen if I don't do this?" she asked. "I don't think you'll make it." I said between cries. "I want to try." She said, with power in her voice. "Will it hurt?" she asked. "Carlisle, doesn't know. He will do whatever he can to minimize your pain level." I replied. "Want to see something?" I asked. She nodded her head and I moved to rest my hand upon her cheek.

I poured my emotions into her mind, and filled her head with my thoughts and things I remember. I showed her my whole life story. When I was finished I removed my hand from her cheek and she smiled at me with tear filled eyes.

"I'll go tell Carlisle you're ready." I told her. She nodded and I left the room. Everyone was outside waiting for me. I looked down and then back up, trying to stop myself from crying. "She wants to try it." I told them. Carlisle walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "It will be alright, Renesmee." He said, trying to calm me. He walked into his office and shut the door. I sighed and went to go find a seat. My parents followed me and sat down next to me. I put my head in my hands and began to cry.

"How c—c—could I do—oo—oo Th—i—iss!" I cried out. My mother took me into her arms and held me like she did when I was little girl. My father rubbed my back and hummed my mother's lullaby and I began to calm down. I sat there in her arms for hours and I felt safe and comforted. I pulled away for a moment to look around the room. Alice and Jasper were on a couch across the room watching me and Esme was standing by the window watching me as well. I got up and began to pace around the room, not knowing what to do.

"What's taking so long?" I asked aloud. Just then Carlisle opened his door and walked out with his hands clasped behind his back. He looked down at the floor and then back up at us all. "How is she?" I finally choked out.

"Well, the Venom is coursing through her veins right now; it will take 3 days for it to take full effect. We won't know anything for sure until then." He replied. I put my head down and stood there. Carlisle walked over to me and hugged me. "It will be alright, Renesmee." He said, trying to calm me. I pulled away and looked at him and he smiled a little bit. "Can I see her?" I asked. "Yes, but very briefly, she's in a lot of pain and she's not in the best mood." He answered.

He opened the door for me and I slowly made my way in. Rosaline was lying on a bed and breathing heavily. Her arms and legs were chained to the bed, keeping her from running away. She shook and grunted in pain. She looked like she was infected with rabies. She showed all of her teeth and growled when the door opened and let out a blood curdling shriek. I cringed as she did so and then began walking toward her again. I put my hand on her head in attempt to calm her.

"Rosaline, Rosaline, Rosaline, shh…shhh...Shh...Shh! It's okay, you'll be alright, we're trying to help you!" I said in attempts to calm her. She began to calm a little bit but then started grunting and shrieking again. She growled at me and shrieked.

"The…Fire…Is…Burning…The…House…Down!" she yelled and grunted between words. I looked around and then back at Carlisle. "What is she talking about?" I asked urgently. "It's an effect from the venom, the burn is so excruciating that you begin to see fire." He replied. "Is there anything you can give her to bring down pain?" I asked. "I have morphine pumping through the I.V's and that is minimizing pain for her at the moment. I nodded and looked back at Rosaline. "We should leave her be right now. She needs to be alone." He suggested.

I nodded and walked out of the room, taking one last look at her as I left. Carlisle shut the door behind us and I returned to my parents. I sat on the couch next to them and they took me in their arms again. I cried into their arms until I finally fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18:Longest three days of my life

Chapter 18  
The longest three days I have ever experienced

I woke up in my room at home. I sat up and looked at the clock it was 3:00 in the morning, I should probably go back to sleep, but I can't. I can't sleep when I know that Rosaline is withering in pain just a few miles from here. So, I decided I would get up and go see her today. I got up and picked out a Forks High School tee and a pair of wind pants that button up the sides. The shirt was overly huge and I decided to pull the back and tie it with a hair tie. I slipped on a pair of converse shoes and brushed my hair. It was a rat's nest because I didn't brush it last night so I pulled it back into a bun on the top of my head and let my bangs fall in my face. I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked like a mess, I was so tired still and I had darker rings under my eyes, more so than usual. I walked out of my room and into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I walked out into the living room and my parents were watching T.V.

"Mom, dad, I'm going to go see Rosaline." I stated. They turned and looked at me with puzzled looks on their faces.

"It's 3:00 in the morning, Renesmee." My father replied.

"I—I know. I can't sleep." I replied back. They looked at me for a few more seconds and then nodded for me to leave. I ran out of the house and into the woods and when I finally reached Carlisle's and Esme's I felt adrenaline pumping through my veins as I walked into the house. Carlisle wasn't around and everyone else was in the living room. I walked over to them and they all looked at me.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"He's in his office, sweetie." Esme answered. I nodded and turned to go to the office. I knocked quietly on the door and Carlisle slowly opened it.

"Ah, Renesmee, you may come in." he said quietly. I walked into the room and Rosaline was still chained to the table. I slowly looked her up and down and she was shaking and grunting still. Her left eye was bright red but the right one wasn't. She growled and hissed in pain and I felt like the worst person on earth. I stared at her for a long while.

"What's new?" I asked Carlisle.

"Her body isn't reacting well with the venom. The right side isn't absorbing it correctly and she isn't becoming immortal yet." He replied.

"I don't know if she's going to make it through this, and if she does I don't know how long she could live. We had no idea what was going to happen to you when you were born because you were created by an actual human and an actual vampire. She has been created by a hybrid so I'm not sure how she will turn out." He continued. I nodded and sighed.

"How long before we can know anything for sure?" I asked. He looked at me briefly and then back at Rosaline.

"Three days." He replied. I looked at him for a few seconds and then looked back at Rosaline. She was in so much pain and there was nothing I could do for her. I could feel guilty, but that wasn't helping her. I couldn't take it anymore and I decided to leave the room. Carlisle was right behind me.

"I can't believe I did this to her." I said aloud.

"Renesmee, what exactly did happen? I never got the full story." He asked. I turned and looked at him.

"I was asleep and all of the sudden I heard shrieking in my ear and when I opened my eyes, it was Rosaline and she was under me and was attached to my mouth. The scary thing was…" I trailed off. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"What was the scary thing?" he asked. I looked down and I could feel the lump in my throat.

"I didn't think I was going to be able to stop." I replied. I began to cry and Carlisle took me in his arms and held me.

"Dear, Renesmee, you can't beat yourself up over this. Rosaline needs you to be strong and fearless. The important thing is you did stop." He said comforting me. I shook my head.

"No, no I didn't stop; Alice had to pull me off of her." I said. Carlisle still held me after I said this.

"Renesmee, no one is judging you. I think Rosaline will be fine, I just can't promise." He said. He let go and looked me in the eyes. "Renesmee, you have never given us any trouble, you are extremely well behaved, the family is not going to disown you for this. We love you dearly, please, don't beat yourself up." He said.

I nodded and we turned to go to the living room. I walked over to a couch and lied down. Alice came over and covered me up with a blanket and I eventually fell asleep. When I was sleeping I began to dream. In the dream, I was with Rosaline, Antoine, Carlisle, my mom and dad. I was running through the forest and came to where Antoine and I first met. Antoine and Edward were yelling at each other and Carlisle was in-between them trying to break it up. My mother was behind Edward and Rosaline was off to the side with terror in her eyes.

"_You betrayed our family!" shouted Edward_

"_I couldn't help myself, your naïve little daughter fell for me so easily!" Antoine hissed back._

"_You arrogant piece of s-"Edward shouted, but was cut off._

"_Edward, this isn't going to solve anything!" Carlisle shouted._

"_Dad, what did he do?!" I shouted._

"_He was sent here by-"_

I was woken up by a loud scream. I gasped as I woke up.

"Renesmee, shh!" a voice calmed me. I couldn't seem to open my eyes to see who it was. Finally my eyes flew open and it was Antoine.

"A—Antoine? What are you doing here?!" I said as if I was out of breath. He was sitting next to me on my bed.

"Your parents brought you home and I hadn't heard from you so I got worried, how have you been?" he answered. I looked at him still confused. "Where am I?" I asked. He looked at me in a confused way.

"You're at home?" he said in almost a questioning tone. I nodded.

"You haven't heard?" I asked. He shook his head. "I –uh—well—I—I bit Rosaline." I said. His eyes got wide and he stared at me.

"What do you mean you bit her?" he asked in a shocked tone.

"I mean I was sleeping and I woke up and I was biting her!" I half shouted and whispered. "I didn't mean too." I continued.

"How is she?" he asked. I looked down and shook my head.

"Oh no, oh god, Renesmee, no!" he said. "Is she…?" he asked. I shook my head again.

"No, she's not dead." I replied.

"Well how is she?" he asked again.

"She's at Carlisle and Esme's and we don't know how she's doing." I replied.

"What happened to her?" he asked again.

"The left side of her body is immortal and the right isn't." I replied.

"Oh god." He said as he rubbed his face with his hand.

"Carlisle injected venom into her right side and the venom is coursing through her veins now." I continued. He leaned over and hugged me.

"It'll be alright, Renesmee." He whispered into my ear. I pulled back and we looked into each other's eyes. I leaned in and kissed him. It was a small, sweet kiss that he wouldn't allow to last long.

"Renesmee, you know my rule. I don't think it would be right to continue on the thought that we are both having, it wouldn't be morally correct." He said as he pulled away. I kissed him again.

"Who cares about being morally right?" I asked when I pulled away. He looked into my eyes as if he was reading my soul.

"I care about being morally right, and I know you do too, it's just your teen hormones taking effect." He replied. I pulled away and deep down I knew that he was right.

"Well your half human too, how can you have so much self control?" I asked.

"Renesmee, you're forgetting that I am 70% vampire and 30% human. My father was a hybrid and my mother was a vampire, which means I'm dominantly vampire and that also means I have more self control than you." He replied. I nodded and kissed him one more time. He hugged me and kissed my hair.

"I love you, Renesmee, more than you will ever know." He whispered into my ear. It felt like heaven and I could have stayed in his arms forever. Just then…my father walked into the room. Antoine immediately unlocked me from his arms and got off of the bed.

"What is going on here?!" he shouted.

"Dad, it's not what it looks like!" I shouted back.

"No, it's exactly what it looks like!" he hollered. My mom bolted into the room and looked at me and Antoine.

"Renesmee, what is going on?!" she yelled.

"Mom, dad, it's not what it looks like!" I yelled back. My father walked over to Antoine and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up into the air.

"What are you doing in here with my daughter?!" he shouted at him.

"Dad, please! Let him go!" I screamed. He turned and looked at me, but released him. I rushed over to Antoine's side.

"Renesmee, I told you to stay away from him." My father said in a bit calmer voice.

"Why should I?!" I yelled.

"Because, he's a no good, dirty, rotten, piece of—"I cut him off before he could finish.

"What makes you think that? Just because you can't read his mind?!" I shouted at him. My father stared at me and I know I had just stated the truth.

"Dad, I love him and he loves me. You aren't going to keep me away from him. And do you know why?" I asked. He didn't answer though.

"Because you have no specific reason to not like him." I said with anger in my voice. He still didn't reply to that.

"Renesmee, listen to your father." My mother intervened.

"Oh sure mom, take his side. You know what you guys are?!" I screamed. They didn't answer.

"You guys are hypocrites!" I answered my own question.

"That's not true!" my mother screamed at me.

"Oh yeah mom?" I shouted. "How about when dad left you 17 years ago?!" I screamed. They didn't reply. "Charlie told you that you weren't aloud to see that no good, dirty, rotten, Edward Cullen. But I know for a fact that you let him sneak into your room every night and you would spend the night together, against Charlie's orders!" I yelled.

"You have no right to bring up our past, young lady!" my mother shouted back.

"Right? Because I'm not you mom and Antoine isn't Edward?!" I continued.

"Renesmee, we're done discussing this. Antoine, you get out of my house now!" He shouted. They left the room and I could hear them walking down the hall.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered and put my head down.

"Hey, it's okay." He whispered back. He pulled me into his arms and slowly rocked me. "I should go." He said kissing the top of my head. I looked up at him and nodded. I stood on my tippy toes and kissed his lips.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back and hugged me again. When he let go he opened the window and jumped out and with that, he ran off into the woods. I sighed and watched out the window until I couldn't see him anymore. I looked at my clock and it said it was 11:00 in the morning. I slowly made my way out of my room and my parents were sitting at the table and motioned for me to sit across from them. I did so.

"Okay, what's my punishment?" I asked.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions first." My father said. I looked at them puzzled. "Does Antoine know what you are?" he asked.

"Yes, but I didn't tell him, he guessed." I answered. They looked at me suspiciously.

"Does he know what we all are?" he asked.

"Yes, he guessed." I answered.

"Is he…" he trailed off.

"Yes dad, he's a vampire, but not totally." I answered.

"What do you mean 'not totally'?" he said putting quotes around not totally.

"I mean he's 70 percent vampire and 30 percent human." I answered. They looked at me puzzled.

"How can this happen?" he asked.

"His mom was totally vampire and his dad was 50 percent. Don't ask me how that worked out because I really don't know." I answered. They looked at me for a while, as if they didn't believe me.

"What about his parents? Did he say anything about his parents?" my father asked.

"Uh—no. He said nothing about his parents. He doesn't like to talk about them. The only thing I know is that his mother was murdered and his father lives in some other country." I replied. My parents sighed and looked at me.

"Can I go see Rosaline?" I asked.

"Yes, but we're coming with you." My mother replied.

I nodded and got up from the table. We all left the house together and arrived quickly at the Cullen's. We all walked through the door and Esme was sitting on the couch with Alice and Jasper was sitting in the chair watching T.V.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"He's in his office dear." Esme replied. I walked to Carlisle's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." he answered. I slowly opened the door and walked in.

"How is she now?" I asked.

"Well, her right side is finally absorbing the venom and is becoming immortal." He replied. Rosaline was still twitching and grunting but she wasn't screaming anymore.

"Is it good that she isn't screaming anymore?" I asked.

"Yes, it's good that means that the process is drawing to a close." He answered. I nodded and watched her. She seemed a little bit more peaceful now.

"Are you still putting morphine into the I.V's?" I asked.

"Yes, I give her a dose of it every half hour." He replied. I looked at him with shock in my expression.

"Isn't that a lot for someone of her size?" I asked.

"Yes, but seeing as she is getting stronger and stronger she is able to handle it and it is helping her significantly." He answered.

I nodded and continued to study her. I looked at her eyes and I noticed that her right I was finally turning red. It was about ¾ red and the rest was still blue. She grunted and groaned and tried to break free, but the chains were keeping her down.

"She should be done tomorrow right?" I asked. Carlisle looked at her and then looked at me.

"Yes, she should be done tomorrow night or early the next morning." He replied.

"Do you know anymore? Like can you predict if she'll live?" I asked. He took a deep breath.

"Well, by the way she's reacting now; I would say it will be just fine." He replied. "But, things can always change and you never know how it will end up." He continued. I nodded and moved some strands of hair from Rosaline's face.

"I'm going to go out there with my parents." I said. He nodded and then turned to me. "Thank you, Carlisle, for all you have done. You have been really gracious of me. I never expected you guys to take me back into the family and I just want to thank you for that." I said.

"Renesmee, you are the best granddaughter anyone could ask for, I could never turn you away from this family." He said giving me a hug. I nodded and walked out of the room. I walked over to where Alice was sitting and sat down next to her. She put an arm around me and I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Renesmee?" I heard someone call. I looked up and Rosalie was standing in front of us.

"Renesmee, do you want to I don't know, go into town, go shopping?" she asked. I looked up at her with a puzzled expression.

"Well?" she urged.

"Um—uh—yeah—sure okay." I replied reluctantly. I got up and began to leave the room with Rosalie. "Rosalie you don't have—"she cut me off before I could finish.

"No, Renesmee, I helped Bella fight to keep you, and I haven't been a good aunt." She said. I looked at her but got into the car anyway.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I buckled my seatbelt.

"I don't know, just going to drive around for a bit." She answered. I nodded and looked out the window as we pulled out of the garage. "So, Renesmee, how have you been lately? I haven't really talked to you much and I'm sorry for that." She asked.

"I've been okay I guess…" I trailed off.

"Renesmee, it's okay, you can talk about Jake. I don't like him, but he's good for you and I think you two are a great couple." She said.

"Well, see the thing is…" I trailed off. She looked at me.

"What's the thing?" she asked.

"I don't want to be with Jake, I'm in love with someone else." I finished. She looked at me puzzled.

"But aren't you…" she trailed off.

"The imprintee, I know, but that doesn't mean I have to love him. That just means that he loves me." I finished.

"Well, who's the someone else?" she asked.

"His name is Antoine." I replied. I didn't want to go into detail.

"What does he look like, come on Nessie, tell me about him." She asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"He's tall, sandy brownish blondish hair with golden eyes and he's a photographer." I replied.

"You know Nessie, you are being really selfish!" she said in a louder voice.

"What?!" I shouted.

"You are selfish, I'm trying to be a nice Aunt and help you by being in your life more and you don't even want to react with me." She said. I looked at her in shock.

"You know what Rosalie?" I asked. She looked at me.

"What?" she asked in a rude tone.

"IT isn't my fault that you have decided to isolate yourself from me and spend all of your time with Emmett. It isn't my fault that you don't talk to me. It isn't my fault that I don't want to be around you because you are always so rude to my mother!" I shouted.

She pulled over and stopped the car.

"I'm getting out." I said angrily.

"Good!" she shouted back. I stepped out of the car and began to walk into the forest.

I turned and looked at her and she sat in the car watching me. I turned and kept walking until I was sure she couldn't see me anymore. I looked around and began to run. I stopped when I saw Antoine's house in the distance. I breathed a sigh of relief and ran to the house. When I arrived I knocked on the door. I heard footsteps coming and then Antoine opened the door.

"Renesmee?" he asked. "What are you doing here?" I looked at him for a few moments.

"I need to be with you." I replied.

"What about your parents?" he asked.

"I don't care right now. I just need to be with you." I stated.

"Come in." he said, gesturing to the door.

I walked into the room and sat on the couch. He sat down next to me and put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder and we watched T.V. He walked over to the T.V. and put a DVD in and came back to the couch.

"You don't mind, do you?" he asked.

"No, I like watching movies." I replied.

The movie ended a couple hours later and I looked out the window. The sun was beginning to go down.

"Let's go see the sunset?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said excitedly.

He got up off the couch and held out his hand and helped me up. We made our way out the door and over to a meadow where the sunset was clearly visible. We sat down in an open spot and looked up at the sky.

"It's so beautiful." I commented. He looked at me and then back at the sky.

"No, no it really isn't that beautiful." He stated.

"Are you kidding?" I asked.

"No, I'm not kidding. How can I say that that sunset is beautiful when I have the most beautiful girl in the world sitting right next to me?" he asked.

I looked down and smiled, I could feel myself blush. I looked up at him and stared into his eyes. We both looked back at the sky and lied down. I rested my head on his shoulder as the sun went down. The sky was a beautiful combination of red orange and pink. Birds were flying in the sky and I felt that all was right for once. The sky turned dark and we watched the stars. I stayed in his arms for a few hours and then I came back to reality.

"Oh my gosh!" I shouted. I sat up and he did as well.

"What's wrong?!" he asked.

"I have to go, my parents are probably looking for me and I need to be sure that Rosaline is okay." I said standing up. I kissed him and ran into the woods.

"I love you!" I shouted.

"And I you, Renesmee!" he shouted back.

I ran until I reached the Cullen's. I made my way into the house.

"Hello?!" I shouted out.

"In here!" I heard my father say, I could tell he was angry. I walked slowly into the living room and stopped at the entry.

"Where have you been?!" my mother shouted.

"I was uh—"I stopped, I was at a loss for words. "I was with Rosalie." I said quickly.

"No you weren't, Rosalie returned hours ago. You, however, haven't been around." She said. I looked down.

"I was hunting." I lied. They looked at me and I kept a straight face. They nodded and looked way. I went to Carlisle's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." he said. I walked in and he was evaluating Rosaline.

"How is she?" I asked. I walked over and looked at her eyes. The eye that was ¾ red is now almost completely red.

"She's doing much better, the transformation will be complete in the morning, and then we need to decide what to do with her from there." He replied.

I nodded and watched her. She was still struggling to break free, but she didn't look as if she was in a ton of pain. It was getting late and I was getting really tired.

"I think I'm going to go home now, I'm really tired." I commented.

"Okay, Renesmee, sleep well." He said as he gave me a hug. I walked out of the room.

"Mom, dad?" I said. "I want to go home now." I finished.

They nodded and got up and we ran home. When I got into my room I quickly undressed and put on a night gown. I like to wear these because they are really comfortable. I crawled into bed and stared at the window. I waited and waited and finally I gave up. I thought for sure I would be getting a midnight visit from Antoine, but I guess not. I rolled over so my back was facing the window and began to fall asleep. I had the same dream I had a few nights ago, and the dream ended in the same spot. I woke with a gasp and was hyperventilating. I looked over and Antoine was sitting on my computer chair looking at me with alarm in his eyes.

"Renesmee, are you alright?" he whispered. I looked at him and then at the window.

"Yeah!" I whispered back. I was still in shock from the dream and I didn't know how to respond to him. He was at my side in less than a second. I sat up in bed and kissed him.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." He said smiling. I smiled back and kissed him again.

"You better go; my parents could come in here at any second. He looked at me and then out the window.

"No, I don't think they will, you should still be sleeping and I want you to go back to sleep now." He said.

I looked at him and then at the time. It was only 1:00 in the morning, I had only slept an hour and the exhaustion caught up with me when I saw the time. I nodded and I lied back down. He bent down and kissed my forehead and then brushed my hair out of my face.

"Good night." He whispered into my ear. I smiled and then closed my eyes and again, I fell asleep very quickly.

I woke up and it was 9:00 in the morning and I sat up and stretched. I looked around the room and Antoine was sitting in my computer chair again. He smiled.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty—for real this time." He said quietly. I smiled and got out of bed. I walked over to the window and looked outside. It was a fully sunny day and I could hear the birds chirping. He put his arms around me and looked out the window as well.

"I should get dressed and probably take a shower." I said.

Even though I am half vampire, I am still half human and I should shower every once and a while. He released me from his hold and kissed my forehead and just like that, he was gone. I walked over to my closet and picked out a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. I walked out of my room and went into the living room. My parents weren't there, and I wished I hadn't told Antoine to leave. I walked into the bathroom and started the shower. I undressed and stepped in, the water was hot and I turned it to cold. Hot doesn't work well with my skin. I washed my hair and when I was finished I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body and stepped out of the shower. I dried off and got dressed quickly and brushed my teeth. I walked back into my room and Antoine was sitting on my bed, reading a book.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"I thought you never read Shakespeare?" he replied.

"What?" I asked. He threw me the book and I looked at the title. It was Romeo and Juliet.

"Oh, my mother gave that to me…I've never read it, it hasn't interested me." I answered as I tossed the book back to him.

I grabbed my brush and brushed through the bronze snarls. My hair was wet and I didn't know what to do with it. I stood there contemplating.

"I think you should leave it like that." He commented. I turned and looked at him. "Really, you should, you look beautiful." He assured.

"Okay." I replied. I turned and sat on the end of the bed. "I have to go see how Rosaline is doing. I'd ask you to come with me, but well…" I trailed off.

"I know, I'm not your family's favorite." He finished my sentence.

I nodded and stood up. He hugged me and gave me a little kiss and jumped out the window. I sighed and walked out of my room and into the living room. No one was in there still so I left the house. I ran to the Cullen's and walked inside. My parents were there in the living room on the couch.

"Good morning, Renesmee." My father said.

"Good morning." I replied as I headed to Carlisle's office. I knocked on the door and Carlisle opened it.

"Come in." he said. I walked in the room and Rosaline was lying on the table still.

"Well?" I asked.

"She is doing incredibly well, the process is almost over." He replied. Her eyes were totally red now and she was sitting still.

"When can we unchain her?" I asked.

"Well—"he was cut off by sudden noise.

Rosaline had begun to fight harder and broke free from one of the chains. Carlisle pushed me away from her and I fell out the door. She broke free from all of the chains and growled and hissed and ran out of the room. I stood up and ran out into the living room with Carlisle. Rosaline was crouched down in the far corner of the room, her eyes bright red and she was growling. We all stood there and waited for her to attack. No one wanted to approach her, for it may set her off. I looked around and I decided I would be brave. I took the first step towards Rosaline. I had to keep in mind that she was incredibly strong because she was a newborn. With that in mind, I took a step closer and she growled and lunged at me.


	19. Chapter 19: What do we do?

Chapter 19  
What do we do?

Rosaline lunged at me and I held out my arms to catch her. Instead of catching her I pushed her away and backed up. My father was in front of me trying to restrain Rosaline. I used to think when I was little that my father was invincible and nothing could beat him. That thought was crushed as I watched Rosaline push him out of the way with little effort. My father was over 100 years old and she was only 8. She tried to get at me again but she was stopped. It took dad, jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett to hold her back. She finally seemed to stop and compose and we brought her back into Carlisle's office. Carlisle quickly got some new chains and they all chained her to the table. She struggled to get away but the fact that there were extra chains made it impossible. She finally calmed but still growled whenever someone came near.

"Rosaline, it's me, Renesmee." I said in a calm voice holding my hands up.

She looked at me and tilted her head to the side, as if she didn't know who I was. I looked at Carlisle quickly.

"She won't remember you right away, she doesn't know what's going on and she has to get used to this." He said as if he could read my mind.

"So what do we do, just wait?" I asked.

"Yes, we have to wait for right now." He replied.

"Well, should we take her hunting?" I asked.

"No, she's too violent right now; we have to wait until she calms." He replied.

I nodded. The sound of the chains rattling was loud and obnoxious. We all left the room and sat in the living room. I looked out the window and thought of Antoine. My mind drifted to the night we spent together, just not together together. I thought about what it would have been like had he been more human and had he chose to go further and I realized that I did care about being morally right. I was glad that he had the sense to end it when he did before it when too far. I looked around when I came back to earth. Alice and jasper were sitting on a couch together and Carlisle and Esme were off in a corner reading a book and my mother and father were standing in a corner looking into each other's eyes. It was so romantic to watch them. They are so in love and I don't understand why they can't see that with me and Antoine. They shared a kiss and hugged. They stayed in each other's arms for a long time and finally I couldn't take this silence anymore.

"Carlisle?" I called out.

"Yes, Renesmee?" he answered.

"How long is this going to take?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to talk and then stopped. I looked around and listened. I heard nothing, that was just it, nothing. It dawned o me that that was a good thing. We all rushed into the office and Rosaline was just sitting there looking down.

"Rosaline?" I asked. She looked up and I saw a smile go across her face.

"Renesmee!" she shouted and then looked at the chains. I looked at Carlisle and he stepped towards Rosaline.

"Rosaline, are you thirsty?" he asked. She clasped her hand around her throat and nodded.

"Would you like to hunt the way we do?" he asked. She looked at me and then at him.

"Yes, I would." She replied. He nodded and motioned for my father and Emmett to come over.

They held her arms and Carlisle unlocked the chains. Emmett and Edward took her down and handed her to me.

"Can I take her for her first hunting trip?" I asked.

"I'm coming with you." My father said immediately. I nodded and we walked out of the room


	20. Chapter 20: The hunt

Chapter 20  
The Hunt

My father, Rosaline, and I all ran into the woods. My father wanted to get as far away from humans as possible so that Rosaline wouldn't be tempted. He finally stopped in the middle of nowhere and smelled the air.

"There are no humans within miles of here." He stated. I nodded and turned to Rosaline. She looked up at me and waited for instruction.

"Okay, I'm going to teach you how to hunt." I said. She nodded and looked at my dad, then back at me.

"Okay, smell the air around you." I told her. She took a big whiff and then a smile came across her face.

"Do you smell something?" I asked. She nodded and then pointed to her left.

"Okay, Rosaline, take me to it." I instructed. She nodded and began to run in the direction.

She finally stopped and it was a large moose in the middle of a field. She looked at me with a smile.

"Can I have that?" she asked. I looked at my dad. He nodded and I looked at Rosaline.

"Yes, now what you do is—"she was already gone before I could finish speaking.

She ran to the moose and pounced on it. I was worried she would get hurt but she took down the moose with ease. I smiled and looked at my father, he was smiling too. She was on the moose for a while and finally she stood up and whipped her mouth and within a second, she was back at our sides.

"That was good." She stated. I smiled and looked around. I saw another moose in the distance and I did as she did.

"Are you still thirsty?" I asked. She felt her throat and shook her head.

"No I'm fine now, can we go home?" she asked. I nodded and we all ran back to Carlisle's.

"Mom, dad, can I talk to you guys in private?" I asked. They followed me into Carlisle's office.

"Well, see, Rosaline doesn't have a home. I was wondering if maybe she could stay with us." I asked. They looked at me and then at each other.

"I think that would be alright." My mother replied. I nodded and walked into the living room.

"Rosaline, you're going to come home with us tonight." I said. She smiled and ran over to me. We all said good bye and left the house. We ran through the woods and when we arrived at our house, Rosaline looked excited.

"This is where you live?" she asked. I looked at her and nodded. We all entered the house and I looked at my parents.

"Where will she sleep?" I asked.

"We have a bed set up in your room for her." My father replied. It was getting late and I could tell she wasn't tired yet.

"Should we go in my room and watch a movie?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

I said goodnight to my parents and we went into my room. I let Rosaline pick out a movie from on demand. She ended up picking the movie UP, which I didn't mind because that is a cute movie. I let her watch it on my bed and while she did that I went over to the computer. I turned it on and signed into I.M. Antoine was online and he began to talk to me.

Antoine: Hello my sweet Renesmee

Renesmee: Hello, Antoine.

Antoine: So how are you, how is Rosaline?

Renesmee: I am doing well, I feel exhausted, like I haven't slept in days. Rosaline is doing great as well, she hunted today and she is watching a movie as we speak.

Antoine: That's wonderful; if you are so tired then maybe you should get some sleep?

Renesmee: I will, I just want to wait until Rosaline falls asleep, I don't think I'd be fair to her if I just went to bed and left her sitting up all alone.

Antoine: You're so considerate.

Renesmee: No, it's just the least I could do after what I did to her. She's going to live a life I wouldn't wish upon any other little girl.

Antoine: Please don't beat yourself up for this, I hate seeing you upset.

Renesmee: I won't, I promise…should I be expecting a midnight visit tonight?

Antoine: No, not tonight. We both need to catch up on our sleep, after all we haven't had a decent night's sleep in three days.

Renesmee: When can I see you again?

Antoine: Whenever you want to see me.

Renesmee: I have an idea.

Antoine: What's that?

Renesmee: Well, I want to show my family what a great guy you are and well…

Antoine: And what?

Renesmee: Well, I was thinking about having you over to my house tomorrow night.

Antoine: Renesmee, I don't think that's a good idea, I mean with what happen to Rosaline, I think we should just let the family cool off for a while.

Renesmee: *Sigh* Maybe you're right…I just can't stand going behind their back like this, I wish they would accept you.

Antoine: Don't worry, I'll find a way to make them like me.

Renesmee: You're so sweet, I don't deserve you.

Antoine: Wrong

Renesmee: What do you mean?

Antoine: I don't deserve you, Renesmee, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and every day I wake up and I fight with my mind, telling myself that you are just a dream…and I am just waiting for you to disappear and find someone who deserves you, but that's impossible because no one could deserve you, you are the most amazing, most beautiful, most wonderful girl I have ever met and I am blessed to linger in your shadow.

Renesmee: I love you, I wish I had something to say back to you, but there are no words that can compare to how you just made me feel other than…I love you.

Antoine: Now go get some sleep my love.

Renesmee: Will do, I love you Antoine.

Antoine: I love you so much Renesmee.

I closed the chat and looked over at Rosaline. She was fast asleep on my bed and I smiled. I walked over to her and gently lifted her from my bed and set her down onto hers. She looked so peaceful. I walked over to my closet and grabbed some pajamas and quickly changed into them. I pulled my hair back into a loose bun and crawled into bed. I shut off the lights and hugged my pillow, imagining it was Antoine.


	21. Chapter 21: The Question

Chapter 21  
The question

The sun was shining through my window into my face. Rosaline was sitting up watching UP again with a smile on her face. It was the part when Russell showed up and was introducing himself. I smiled at the movie and then looked at Rosaline.

"Good morning." I said happily. She smiled and then giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You said funny things last night!" she said as she giggled.

I had that feeling in the pit of my stomach that was saying oh no!

"What did I say?" I asked, trying to keep the mood light.

"You were talking about Antoine." She replied. I looked down and then back at her.

"What did I say?" I asked again.

"Just how much you love him and how you wished that the pillow you were hugging was him!" she answered with a smile.

"Did I say anything else?" I questioned.

"No, not really." She answered. I nodded and then looked at the tv.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked. She pondered for a bit and then smiled.

"I want to go see Antoine!" she said excitedly.

"So do I, but I can't right now." I replied. She nodded and looked out the window. There was a knock on my door that made me jump.

"Come in!" I shouted. My mother walked in and smiled at us.

"Hey guys!" she said happily. We both smiled at her and then I looked at Rosaline.

"What should Rosaline wear?" I asked.

"That's what I came in here for. Alice, who is like a fashion diva, bought Rosaline a whole wardrobe of Gucci, Chanel, Gabbana, and other designers." She said.

Rosaline had the biggest smile on her face and I couldn't help but smile as well. My mom set the clothes down on my dresser. She smiled at us and then left the room.

"Want to look at the clothes?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded quickly. We went through the clothes and Rosaline immediately picked out a pink floral dress and put it on. She looked absolutely adorable as she twirled around in it. I could tell she was happy by the way she was beaming. Her hair was still a tangled mess and she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Do you want me to do your hair?" I asked her.

"Yes please." She said happily. I took my brush and gently untangled her hair. She sat there as I did so and looked in the mirror.

"Now, what do you want to do today, that we can actually do?" I asked. She shrugged at me, not knowing what to say.

"I want to go see Antoine." She stated. I looked down and sat on my bed.

"I know me too, but we can't." I said. She frowned at me and then walked over to the window.

"Do you want to go over to Carlisle's?" I asked her.

"Sure!" she answered excitedly.

I walked over to my closet and grabbed a summer dress. It was white with blue flowers on it. I walked over and grabbed a brush and combed my hair. We walked out of the room and into the living room, my parents weren't around and I knew that they were most likely at Carlisle's already. We ran out the door and were at Carlisle's quickly. We walked into the house and everyone was sitting around chatting amongst themselves. They smiled when Rosaline and I walked in and waved us over.

"Good morning everyone!" I said happily.

"I really want to talk to you guys about something." I stated.

They all turned to me and gave me their full attention.

"Okay, mom, dad, I know that you don't see eye to eye with me on this, but I want everyone else's opinions." I continued.

They looked at me with a stern look on their faces.

"I want everyone else to meet Antoine." I said firmly. When they didn't reply I went on.

"I want him to come over and spend an evening with our family, from what I've heard, normal families have the daughter's boyfriend come over for dinner and considering the fact that we are not a normal family, I want us all to go hunting with Antoine as our form of 'having dinner'." I finished.

They all exchanged glances and then looked back at me.

"And when will this event take place?" Carlisle asked as he stood up.

"Well, I was thinking…maybe tonight?" I answered.

He looked at my parents for a moment and then back at me. It was an awkward silence that seemed to go on forever. Finally, my father stood and walked to Carlisle's side.

"Renesmee, I don't think this is—"my mother cut him off.

"We'll give Antoine another chance, I think tonight would be fine." She said. I smiled and ran and gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much, I promise he will woo you!" I thanked.

"I'm going to go tell Antoine!" I shouted excitedly.

"Rosaline, would you mind staying here with my parents? You'll see Antoine tonight." I asked. She looked disappointed, but finally nodded.

"Don't worry Rosaline; we are going to have a great time!" Alice said excitedly as she danced over to her. I smiled and ran out the door.

I ran through the woods and I could feel my adrenaline pumping. When I finally arrived at Antoine's I stopped and beamed with excitement. I knocked on his door and he answered.

"Renesmee?!" he shouted excitedly as he took me in his arms.

"How are you?" he asked kissing my cheek.

"I am doing fantastic actually!" I shouted.

"What's got you so excited?" he asked with a big grin.

"Okay, well, my parents plan on giving you another chance in our family." I answered.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean that tonight, you are going to come over and hunt with us and after that we will spend the evening chatting and my family needs to get to know you." I continued.

He beamed with excitement. His smile is so beautiful and every time I see it, I get butterflies.

"When will this event be taking place?" he questioned.

"Tonight, come over at hmmm….say 6:15ish?" I answered. He nodded and hugged me.

"I have to go; I'm going to go get ready." I stated. He pulled away and looked at me confused.

"Its 1:00 in the afternoon, it doesn't start until 6:15, that's like 5 hours away." He said.

"I know, but I have to go!" I said with a laugh.

He kissed me one last time and then I went on my way. When I got back to Carlisle's I saw everyone in the same places, Emmett was watching football, Rosalie was talking with Esme and deciding what to wear, Alice was upstairs with Rosaline, Jasper was reading a book and my parents were sitting together on the couch.

"Okay! He will come over at 6:15!" I shouted. Everyone smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to go home and get ready for tonight!" I continued.

They nodded again and I ran out the door. When I arrived at my house I locked the door and went into the bathroom and started a bath. Taking a bath can relax me when I have nerves like this. I put in my favorite bubble bath, it was vanilla scented, and walked into my room, grabbed my robe and some underwear, and went back into the bathroom and shut the door. I slipped into the warm bath water and relaxed. As I lied there, I thought about tonight and what was going to happen. I hoped my parents would love Antoine as well as everyone else. I had been in there for around 45 minutes when I saw my hands were beginning to get wrinkly, so I decided it was time to get out. I grabbed a towel, stepped out of the tub, and dried off and put my robe on. I brushed my teeth and went back into my room. I looked through my closet, wondering what to wear. I knew this would be a different evening than most so I grabbed some jeans and a tee for when we would go hunting and then I took out a blue, sparkly, strapless dress that went just below the knees and then grabbed a pair of silver stilettos. I put on the tee-shirt and jeans and some flip-flops. I looked at myself in the mirror and took in my appearance. I brushed out my curls and did my best to shape them and eventually they were perfect. I took out eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow. I applied a gold eye shadow and then black eyeliner and after I applied some mascara. I looked at myself one last time and looked at the clock; it was only 2:30. I decided I would go over to Carlisle's and Esme's for a little while to help decorate. I ran out the door and to the Cullen's. I went inside and everyone was doing things around the house to get ready. I went over to Esme and she smiled at me.

"Is there anything I can help with?" I asked.

"You can set out some flowers." She said handing me a box full of roses.

I smiled and walked away. I went into the living room and set roses everywhere there was space. When I was finished in there I did so in every other room as well. When it was all decorated I had an hour left to kill. I sighed and went up to Alice's room to get Rosaline and bring her back home to get her ready. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Alice said excitedly. I walked in and Rosaline was sitting on the bed with her hair beautifully curled. I smiled at her and she rushed into my arms.

"Let's go home for a little bit and we'll pick out something to wear tonight, and Alice, thanks for the clothes." I said. Alice smiled and nodded and I left the room. We ran to my house and walked in. She ran to my room and I followed. She was already going through clothes when I got there.

"Can I wear this?" she asked, holding up a blue sparkly dress, it was just like mine, only it had straps. I smiled and nodded.

"Pick out something for when we go hunting so you won't get that dirty." I said.

She nodded and picked out jeans and a tee-shirt. She quickly dresses in them and looked in the mirror. She looked down at my makeup I left out. She slowly picked up the eyeliner and examined it, then moved on to the eye shadow and did the same, as with the mascara.

"Do you want to try some?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded.

"Okay." I said walking over to her. I picked her up and set her on the dresser where I could reach her face better. "Let's try light silver for your eyes." I said as I took my eye shadow. "Close your eyes." I instructed and she did so. I lightly applied some silver eye shadow. She opened her eyes and it looked nice on her. "Okay, now look up." I instructed and she did. I took the eyeliner and put a light layer on each lid. She looked down and I smoothed it with my fingers and it looked nice as well. "Look up again." I said and she followed the instructions. I took the mascara and opened the tube and wiped almost all of it off on the sides so that she would have much on and applied it to her eyes. She looked back at me and smiled. She turned and looked in the mirror and smiled.

"I like it!" she said excitedly.

"It makes you look very mature." I stated.

She nodded and looked back at me and smiled. We had a half hour until Antoine was going to get to the Cullen's and I decided we'd better leave. I put our dresses into plastic bags and we ran out the door. When we arrived everyone was inside sitting down. I could tell my parents weren't very excited, especially my father. I went up to Alice's room and set down our dresses and went back downstairs. I sat down next to everyone and watched T.V. It was silent, and then, there was a knock on the door. I smiled and jumped up and ran to the door. It was Antoine and I opened the door. He had a gray suit on with a navy blue shirt on underneath, he was absolutely stunning.


	22. Chapter 22: Meet the family

Chapter 22  
Meet the family

He took me into his arms and let me go as soon as he saw my parents. He had five roses in his hand and gave me one. He walked over to my mother and gave her one. Then, he walked over to Rosalie and gave her one and held out his hand.

"Hello, my name is Antoine, Renesmee has told me so much about you guys." He said as he handed roses to Esme and Alice.

They smiled at him and took the roses. He walked over to Carlisle and shook his hand, then Emmett's, then Jasper's. Carlisle stepped forward.

"It's very nice to meat you, Antoine, Renesmee has told us very much about you. She seems very fond of you." He said with a smile. I blushed.

"Well, I'm very fond of her as well, she is the most beautiful young woman I have ever met and she is so down to earth." He said.

I smiled, and blushed even more.

"Well, won't you please come in?" Esme asked as she gestured toward the living room.

"My pleasure." Antoine answered as he followed me into the living room.

I sat on a couch with Antoine and Rosaline and my parents stood across the room from us, Carlisle and Esme sat on another couch across the room, Alice and Jasper sat on the same couch as them, along with Rosalie and Emmet.

"Why don't we get hunting?" I asked. Everyone exchanged looks and finally nodded.

"Where will we be hunting today?" Antoine asked.

"We are going just south of the Canadian border. We've been cleaning the area of animals lately and we need to even out the area." Carlisle replied politely.

Antoine nodded and we went on our way. We all ran through the forest, I looked over at Antoine and smiled and he smiled back, I could feel my father's stare burning into the back of my head. We kept going until we reached our destination.

"We're here." Carlisle stated.

We all nodded and ran separate ways. Antoine, Rosaline, and I went to the right and everyone else went to the left. Antoine caught a wounded dear, Rosaline caught a moose, and I caught a moose as well. When we were finished we ran back to the meeting spot. We were the first one's back and we sat around and waited for everyone to come. It wasn't long before the rest arrived and we all agreed to go home now.

We arrived back at the house and all went inside. I went upstairs with Rosaline to change. I quickly put on the sparkly blue dress and helped Rosaline into hers. We put our shoes on and looked in the mirror. I shaped my curls better and did the same with Rosaline's. When we were ready we left the room and went downstairs. Antoine was down there with everyone, standing around and laughing with Emmet, that worried me, but I went on anyway. When he seen Emmet look up, Antoine turned around right away to see what was going on. I smiled as I walked down the stairs and he met me at the bottom. I was a few steps above him and he reached for my hand and kissed it gently, the way he did the day I met him.

I smiled and blushed and he helped me down the stairs. Esme smiled and leaned into Carlisle, as did Alice to Jasper. We all walked into the living room, where the interrogation would begin. We resumed our earlier positions and everyone looked at us.

"So, Antoine, tell us about yourself." Alice said happily. I looked at him and he smiled.

"Well, I am 16 and I love photography." He answered, but was cut off by Emmet's rude snicker. Rosalie nudged him with her elbow and looked at Antoine, signaling for him to continue.

"How did you meet Renesmee?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, actually, I was in the forest taking some photographs and she was running and lost focus and ran into me. So, I helped her up and looked into her eyes and well…" he trailed off and I smiled at him. Esme smiled at us and then at Carlisle.

"What are your intentions with Renesmee?" my father suddenly asked. I expected Antoine to be taken by surprise, but he kept his composure.

"Well, I'm very old fashion; I believe some things are better to save for after marriage. Other than that, I just plan on being with Renesmee and enjoying how happy she makes me and only hope that I make her as happy." He answered grinning.

Alice smiled and I saw my mother crack a small smile.

"Do you do anything…you know…exciting?" Emmet asked with sarcasm in his voice.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I go bungee jumping once and a while." Antoine answered. Emmet had a shocked expression on his face.

"Dude! We should go sometime!" he shouted excitedly.

"Hey, anytime man!" Antoine replied smiling.

There was a knock at the door and I looked at everyone puzzled. I didn't invite anyone else and I had no idea who it could be. Alice got up to get the door and she danced out of the room. I heard the door open and some low mumbling and then the door closed. Alice waked back into the room with a disgusted look on her face.

"What's going on?" I asked. She plugged her nose and went back to her seat.

"There's nothing more disgusting than the smell of mutt." She mumbled.

I still couldn't figure it out, until he walked into the room. It was Jake; he had come at the worst possible time. I looked at my father and he nodded at Jake, I knew right away that he had invited him. I sighed and got up.

"Jake, outside right now." I said in an angry tone. I looked back at everyone else.

"I'll be right back, excuse me." I said. They nodded and resumed small talk. Jake followed me outside; he was in for an earful. When we were outside I turned to him with the angriest face I could manage.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I had to come see you, Nessie." He replied. I looked at him and then rolled my eyes.

"Well I don't want to see you." I snapped.

"You won't even forgive me?" he asked in a disappointed voice.

"I don't know, to be honest I haven't thought much about you Jake." I confessed.

He looked so disappointed and looked down and then got down on his knees.

"You've left me no choice." He said.

"Wha—"

"Renesmee Carlee Cullen, I am so sorry for what I have done, I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I am asking for it anyway because you are the sweetest, best friend I have had and I love you. So, please, forgive me?" he pleaded looking into my eyes.

I stood there and I felt absolutely terrible for how I have acted to him, it wasn't his fault, I through myself between them, he didn't know it was me. I began to cry and I turned away. He stood up and put his arms around me.

"Jake, I'm so sorry, I should be the one apologizing." I said quietly. He said nothing in response.

"I want to meet him." He whispered. I looked up at him.

"I want to see what I'm losing you to." He said looking toward the house.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." He whispered.

I nodded and brought him to the house. We walked into the living room and everyone looked at me shocked.

"Jake is going to join us." I stated.

Antoine stood up and walked over to Jake and held out his hand.

"Hello, I am Antoine." He said politely. Jake looked at his hand, then his eyes, then finally shook his hand.

"Hey Antoine, I'm Jake." He said politely. I exhaled a sigh of relief.

I walked back over to the couch with Antoine and sat down. Jake sat across the room next to my parents. Rosaline went over and stood in front of Jake.

"Who is this?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Her name is Rosaline; she's a friend of mine." I replied.

"Is she?" he started to ask.

"Yes, she is like me." I replied.

"Did you find her like this?" he asked. I looked down and Antoine held me.

"No, I didn't." I answered.

"Well then what happened?" he urged. "Oh no Renesmee, did you?" 

"Yes, I did." I confessed.

He got up and stormed out of the house. I got up and ran after him.

"Jake! Jake! Jake!" I shouted and then I caught his arm. "What the heck is your problem?"  
He pushed me away. "Jake?! What is wrong?!" I yelled.

"You are the problem right now! I can't believe you did that! She was just a sweet innocent girl! How could you?!" he screamed at me.

Everyone came out to see what was going down. When he saw Jake yelling at me, my father pushed past everyone to me. He pushed Jake to the ground but he got up right away.

"How dare you yell at my daughter like that!" he bellowed in his face.

Jake got up and gave my father a super punch and he flew into a tree.

"JAKE HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN OUR TREATY, YOU CANT HURT US—"

"UNLESS ONE OF YOU BITES A HUMAN!" he screamed. 

I felt my heart stop.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

"Yes, Renesmee, you broke the treaty. Now, it is off and you are all free range for us." He said.

"You can't do that, we have been nothing but good to you all, we don't hunt on your lands and it was an accident." I argued.

"I don't care if it was an accident, it was the treaty and that is how it goes." He argued back.

"Well then let's just ask Sam." I said as I walked toward the garage.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the reservation." I answered.

"Fine, go ahead, see if I care!" he hollered.

"FINE! I WILL!!" I shouted back.

I got into the yellow Porsche and sped out of the driveway. Jake turned into a wolf and was following closely behind. When I reached the Reservation, I stopped at Sam's house. I got out of the car and walked in. Sam and I were close and he told me to just walk in whenever I wanted. He met me in the kitchen.

"Hey Nessie!" he shouted excitedly.

"Hey Sam." I greeted.

"What's with the look?" he asked. "Well, I have a confession and a compromise to make…" I trailed off. "can my family come here with me?" I asked. "Or better yet! Can you meet us in the meadow?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll be there in a little while." He answered.

I nodded and ran out the door. I arrived back at the Cullen's.

"Sam has agreed to meet us in the meadow and discuss this whole ordeal. He's waiting there as we speak." I stated.

They nodded and darted for the forest immediately. When we got there, Sam, Jake, Seth, Paul, and Quill were already waiting for us. We stopped a few feet from them.

"So, what is the problem?" Sam asked.

"I think I have broken the treaty." I confessed.

"What have you done, Renesmee?" he asked.

"I...I...Well…" I trailed off. "Rosaline, come here." I instructed.

She came to my side and wrapped her arms around my legs.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"This is Rosaline." I answered. "She is part vampire like me."

Sam looked at me in a puzzled way.

"Okay, but how have you broken the treaty?"

"She was human when I found her, it was an accident."

"What happened, start from the beginning."

"She was spending the night with me after her mother abandoned her and I woke up and I was bighting her…I didn't mean to, I swear."

He evaluated my answer for a moment before acting.

"I think, since you all have been so kind and have honored our treaty, I can make an exception." He said. I smiled at Rosaline and picked her up and twirled around with her.

"Well, if this little meeting is over, I think we will be on our way." He said.

"Okay, thank you Sam, you have a good night." Carlisle said in a polite tone.

"Thank you, you too." Sam answered back. We all parted and ran home.

It was only 8:30 when we had gotten back and I wasn't ready to say goodbye to Antoine for the night.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, if it was alright with you, I'd like to take Renesmee to the beach. There are going to be fireworks tonight, with your permission of course." Antoine asked.

My parents looked at each other for a while and then back at Antoine.

"I think that would be fine, please have her back by midnight though." My father answered.

"Thank you, I'll take care of her." Antoine thanked.

"I'm going to go get my suit; I'll meet you back here!" I said excitedly.

I ran out the house and back to our house. I ran into my room and grabbed a hair tie and pulled my hair back to the side and then grabbed my suit and changed. I hurried back over to the Cullen's and Antoine was outside waiting.

I had never seen his car and I was blown away by it. It was a black corvette and he had the top down. He was in his blue swim trunks. He was leaning up against the car and had sunglasses on. He smiled when he saw me. I felt so lucky to be with him, how could he love me, he was so beautiful and I felt so plain next to him. He opened my door for me and helped me in and then walked over to his side and got in. We waved as we drove away.


	23. Chapter 23: Fireworks

Chapter 23  
Fireworks

"So where is this beach?" I asked.

"It's a surprise my dear Renesmee." He replied

I giggled to myself and watched ahead of me. As we drove past the local beach I was beginning to wonder where we were actually going. I looked to my side and watched as the trees flew by me, as if I was going a hundred miles per hour. Then, I looked back at Antoine. He was grinning from ear to ear and I looked to where his eyes were looking. There it was, the beach that he kept me waiting to see. It was a small secluded place that I had never seen before, but seemed in such an obvious spot. It was a small spring-like thing that had steam rising. There were trees all around it and there was a table with two chairs sitting next to it. He finally stopped and got out of the car. He came around to my side and opened the door and lifted me out of the car. He carried me and set me down on one of the chairs and walked to the other chair across from me.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I think this is absolutely beautiful, did you do this?"

"Yup, all for you my love."

"Does anyone else know about this place?"

"No, I found it today after you left to get ready and I decided that this would be worthy to bring you to."

I looked away and at the sky, thinking to myself.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You, me, us…wondering how I can get so lucky."

"Oh, dear Renesmee, you don't realize that I am the one with the luck her." He whispered to himself. "Shall we?" he asked gesturing to the water. I nodded and he came over to take my hand. I slipped off the tank top and shorts I had on so that I was in my bikini. He took my hand and I followed him to the spring. He went in before me and held out his arms. I jumped into them and he cradled me into the water. I rested my head on his shoulder and watched the sun as it went down.

"I thought you said there were going to be fireworks?"

"Oh, just wait." He answered grinning.

I looked back up to the sky and waited. Suddenly there were splashes of color. It was like a picture from a dream.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

"For what?"

"For being nice to Jake."

"I can see how much pain he is in, I couldn't bear to cause anymore for him."

"What do you mean you can see how much pain he is in?"

"Renesmee, you don't see, but he loves you so much, it is almost as if you are the only thing that is keeping him alive, I think that if you weren't alive he wouldn't be either."

"I know, I just feel terrible for…I just don't know….i don't feel the same about him and I don't know why…I mean he's imprinted on me and I thought that I am supposed to love back, but no matter how much I try I can't."

"You shouldn't feel terrible, I should."

"Why should you, it's not your fault?"

"Oh, but it is, I'm the one keeping you from him."

"Well, right now I'd rather be here with you."

He lifted my head so that I could look into his eyes. He slowly tilted his head and kissed me. It was the longest kiss we shared. This was more passionate and I was taking in every bit I could, for I knew he wouldn't let it go on. He finally pulled away and kissed my forehead.

"You know my rules." He whispered into my hair.

I giggled and nodded.

"Yes, I do know your rules and sometimes I wish you had none."

"You don't mean that, be glad you have a boyfriend who doesn't want sex from you. There aren't many of us out there and on behalf of all those other pigs, I apologize."

"Thank you, thank you for respecting me."

The fireworks continued and throughout the time we talked and I felt like I was in heaven. The only thing that could ruin this was…being late for my curfew.

"Uh…Antoine, what time is it?"

He got up out of the water and looked at his watch.

"Its 11:30, I should be getting you home. I don't want your father to worry. He helped me out of the water and handed me a warm towel. I dried off and slipped my clothes back on and he led me to the car. He opened my door and walked to his side and got in started the car. We drove away from our spot, our secret spot that no one else should know about.

"Renesmee, I want you to do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"I want you to spend time with Jacob; I mean a lot of time."

"Ugh, why?"

"Because Renesmee, I want you to be absolutely sure before you write him off as a boyfriend."

"Fine, I will, but I will still love you, no matter what."

"Please, just try, I don't want to live with that guilt of knowing that I took away another guy's love without him even getting a fair shot."

"Okay, I'll try, for you."

We were pulling into the Cullen's driveway as the conversation ended. He stopped the car and got out and walked over to my side. He opened the door and helped me out. He escorted me to the door and stopped in front of it. I turned to him.

"Well, thanks for a beautiful evening."

"It was my pleasure."

He leaned down and to kiss me but was interrupted as my father opened the door.

"Thank you for having her home on time Antoine, good night."

He started to pull me into the house but I stopped.

"Dad, I still have five minutes to be out with him, I spend it how I choose."

He sighed but shut the door and walked away. I turned back to Antoine when we were finally alone. He resumed his position and leaned down to kiss me. He hugged me as he did so and then quickly ended it.

"You should go inside now."

I nodded and hugged him again before going inside. As I opened the door and walked inside, I watched him walked back to his car. He waved and drove away. I turned and my father was right there watching me. I gave him a hug and walked into the living room. Everyone was sitting around talking.

"Hey guys!" I shouted excitedly as I twirled to the couch.

"Did you have a good time with Antoine tonight?" Alice asked as she giggled.

"Yes, it was perfect."

"Where did you go?" my mother asked with a smile.

"Okay! He took me to this like little beach thing and it was like a hot spring and we watched fireworks and just talked for a long time."

They all smiled at me as I told them.

"Sounds like you're exhausted, we should get going home for the night." My mother suggested. I nodded and we all left to go home. When we got home I said goodnight to my parents and went in my room. I changed into some pajamas and looked out the window at the moon. I was really tired and so I turned to go to bed. Rosaline was sitting on my bed waiting for me with a smile.

"Hi!" she said excitedly.

"Hey Hun!"

"Where did you and Antoine go?"

"We went to a beach and watched fireworks. I'm really tired, why don't we go to bed?"

"Okay, good night Renesmee."

She crawled over to her bed and got under the covers. I did so as well and turned the lights out. I finally drifted into a sleep and began to dream.

"_Get away from her!" my father shouted_

"_No!" Antoine shouted._

_He and Antoine began to fight. _

"_Stop! Please! Stop!" I cried._

_They stopped and looked at me._

"_Renesmee, you don't understand he was sent here by—"_


	24. Chapter 24: Emotional breakdown

Chapter 24  
Emotional breakdown

I woke up gasping for air. Rosaline wasn't in my room with me when I looked at her bed. I looked around the room, but she wasn't there. I still hadn't totally caught my breath from my dream. What could Antoine be? Who could he be? I shook my head from the thought; I wouldn't allow myself to think that. I stood up and shrugged off my dream. I walked over to the window and looked out. It was a sunny day and I knew that I wouldn't be going out in public today. My computer was on and I sat down in front of it. My heart began to race, what if someone was going through my chats with Antoine? When the screen reappeared, I sighed with relief. Rosaline had just been on a Barbie website, which would explain the little sticky note on the bottom corner of the computer.

.com

I logged onto my chat to see who was online, I was pleased to see that Antoine was online. He signed off immediately after I signed in. I thought that was strange, but I figured that he had something to do. I decided I would get dressed now. I walked over to my closet and put on a blue and pink plaid dress with some white ballet flats. My hair was actually pretty decent so I just brushed it and left it alone. When I walked out of my room I saw Rosaline playing go fish with my dad.

"Good morning honey!" my father said as I sat down at the table.

"Good morning." I replied.

"Do you have any…threes?" my father asked. Rosaline eyed him down carefully and then smiled.

"Go fish!" she exclaimed.

"No!" he shouted back as he grabbed a card from the pile. He then smiled slyly. "Ha! Got a three!"

"Awww, come on! How do you do that?"

"Strategy my dear, strategy."

"Rosaline, playing go fish with him is not the best idea." I said giggling.

"Why not?" she asked.

"He can read your mind silly!" my mother shouted.

"Speaking of which, Bella, love, would you like to play a nice game of B.S.?" he asked with a grin.

"No, I wouldn't in fact!" she replied laughing.

"Aw, come on!" he put his right hand up. "I Edward AnthonyMasen Cullen, solemnly swear not to read Isabella Swan's mind as we play a fun game of bull shi—"

"Edward!" she smacked his shoulder.

"What? I was going to say bull shiitake mushrooms!" he joked playfully.

"Sure you were, sure you were." She said rolling her eyes.

"I want to play bull shiitake mushrooms!" Rosaline suddenly exclaimed.

"No, you really don't!" I laughed.

She sighed and put her head down on the table.

"Well, what can we do? I'm bored!"

I looked at my parents in attempts for ideas.

"Can we go to a water park?" she asked excitedly.

"No, we can't, it's too sunny out." I replied.

"What do you mean it's too sunny out? That's what water parks are for; you go there when it's sunny."

"Oh, that's right; you haven't seen what we look like in the sun!" I said loudly.

"What do we look like in the sun?"

"Well I don't know about any of you, but I dazzle Bella!" my father said with a laugh.

"Edward!" she exclaimed.

"We sparkle; it looks like little diamonds in our skin." I answered her question.

"Cool!! I want to go see!" she hollered.

"Can we go play in the meadow?" I asked.

They looked at each other.

"I don't see the problem with that." My mother replied.

"Awesome! Mom, do we have a sprinkler or something?" I asked.

"We have a solar powered sprinkler you used when you were a kid, well it's kind of a sprinkler, it's one of those slip and slides you know?"

"Oh that's perfect! Why don't we get everyone together and go have some fun?"

They looked at each other again.

"Yeah, why not? I could use some fun!" my mother exclaimed. I smiled and walked Rosaline into my room. We picked out one of her bathing suits and we both changed. When we walked out my mother and father were there in their bathing suits. My father had on his trunks and my mother her bikini.

"We already called everyone else and they're going to meet us there." My father stated. We nodded and ran out the door with towels and the slip and slide. When we arrived at the meadow, everyone was already there waiting. Emmet and jasper were chasing each other around like two little kids, Carlisle and Esme walked around holding hands, and Alice and Rosaline were comparing skin tones.

"No, I think I'm tanner that you Rosalie!" Alice shouted sarcastically.

"No, Alice, I think you are as pale as a vampire, I'm tanner!" Rosalie shouted sarcastically. They both laughed and pushed each other. This was great; everyone seemed to be in a good mood for the day. I smiled and walked toward everyone. I looked back and Rosaline was poking herself in the arms.

"What's up Rosaline?" I asked. She looked up at me with an excited expression on her face.

"I'm sparkly!" she shouted happily.

"Yup, we all are!" I answered back. It was truly an amazing sight, to see 9 people standing around sparkling. We weren't a normal family and this was now official.

"Okay, where's that slip and slide?!" Emmet asked rubbing his hands together in a scheming way.

"Right here!" Edward shouted holding it up.

"Oh yes, today is a good day!" Emmet said excitedly as he took the slip and slide. They set out and eventually the water started flowing.

"Who wants to go first?" he asked.

"I do!" Rosaline shouted.

"Okay, go ahead Miss Rosaline!"

She ran toward the slip and slide and backed a few feet away from it and then bolted to it. She jumped onto her belly and flew down the slide into a big puddle of water. She screamed as she did so.

Rosalie was next, Emmet picked her up and she kicked and flailed, but he wasn't putting her down. He took a running start and bolted to the slip and slide. He jumped so that he fell on his butt and slid down, being sprayed by water, Rosalie shrieked and giggled. She was soaked when she got up and she pushed Emmet onto the ground and punched and hit him playfully.

Jasper picked up Alice and did the same with her. When they were done they all looked at my mother. My father turned to her and had a sly grin on his face.

"Oh no, no no no no no no no no!" she shouted backing away from him.

"Oh yes, yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!" he shouted back running toward her.

We all laughed as we watched him chase her around the meadow. He finally caught up to her and picked her up off of her feet. She kicked and screamed and laughed.

"Edward! No, no Edward put me down! Now! Put! Me! Down! Now!" she screamed.

"Oh, my love you are making this too difficult!"

He got to the slide and ran toward it. He jumped so he fell on his butt and slid down with her on his lap. Everyone laughed at them when they stood up. She was dripping and pushed him down.

"I said no!" she yelled as she laughed at him.

There was silence as we heard something in the woods. Eventually we saw what was making the noise. Jake emerged from the trees with swim trunks on. I looked at my parents and my father put his head down. I sighed as he approached me.

"Look, Nessie, you accepted my apology the other day, can we please just put the past behind us?" he asked as he put both hands up in the air.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Okay, great, now…it's your turn!!!" he yelled as he picked me up off of my feet and ran to the slide.

"Oh god, Jake no not right now! No! Please!" I screamed.

He ran and slid down the slide and I was splashed immediately with ice cold water. When we got to the end he stood up and was laughing at me. My hair must have been a wreck and I was not impressed with him. He just continued to laugh at me and I didn't want to laugh, I couldn't laugh. Finally I gave up on being serious and burst out laughing. He helped me up and we stood there laughing with each other as everyone else ran around and went down the slide. When I finally stopped, laughing we just stood there looking at each other. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I hadn't even noticed when Emmet began to splash me with the water at the end of the slide.

"Emmet I'm going to get you!" I yelled.

"Oh are you? I don't think you can catch me!"

"Wanna bet?!"

I ran after him and finally gave up because he was so much faster than me. By the time that our fun had died down it was getting late. The sun was going to be going down in about an hour and I wasn't enjoying the cold water anymore.

"Well, I think we should pack it up now." Carlisle said to no one in particular.

Everyone nodded and began to pack up the slide. We said our goodbyes and then we all departed for home. When we got there my parents, Rosaline, and I went inside. I started a bath for Rosaline so she could wash off the grass and dirt. There was a knock on our door and I walked out into the living room. Jake was standing in the doorway; he was wearing a suit and had roses in his hands.

"I know you accepted my apology, but I still would like to make it up to you." He said holding out the roses. I walked over to him and took the roses. They smelled so sweet and I smiled.  
"Please?" he asked.

"Okay, just let me get ready." I replied, he smiled and nodded.

I walked into the guest bathroom and started a shower. I ran into my room and picked out one of the dresses Alice bought me a while ago. It was white with gold designs on it. I grabbed some gold shoes and ran back into the bathroom. I got in the shower and scrubbed up my hair and was out quickly. I took out my curlers and put them in, and then I grabbed the blow dryer and blew them dry. I took them out and lightly brushed them out. They looked great and I stopped fussing. I quickly slipped the dress and shoes on and walked out into the living room. Jake stood up when he saw me.

"Wow, you look…wow." He said with a shocked look.

"Thanks." I said smiling. "What time should I be home?"

"Doesn't matter, anytime you want." My parents said together. Jake led me out the door and we quickly ran to the Cullen's where Jake's car was parked. He opened the door for me and helped me in and then walked around to his side, got in and started the car.

"So, where will you be taking me tonight?"

"Can't tell you, it's a surprise."

"I hate surprises, what is it?"

"Not telling!"

"Fine, but I won't talk to you until you tell me."

"Well, it's not far, and I've survived a lot longer than that without you talking to me…I should be fine."

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. We finally arrived at La-Push.

"You're taking me to a beach?"

"Just wait, gosh you're so impatient!"

We drove a little further and there was a table set up with chairs around it. I was having déjà vu really bad at this point. Jake stopped the car and helped me out. There was a rock pathway that led to the table. He escorted me to the table and pulled out my chair for me and sat across from me.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think it's beautiful, when did you do all this?"

"This morning."

"Did you plan on bringing me here?"

"Eventually."

"There's a reason I brought you here to this spot though."

"What's that?"

"This was the first place your father let me take you out alone, it was two years ago."

I looked around and it dawned on me.

"Oh yes! My 14th birthday!"

"Tell me about him."

"Who?"

"Antoine."

"You don't want to hear about him."

"Yes, I do, I want to know what he has that I don't."

"Jake, do we have to do this right now?"

"Yes, Renesmee, I am falling apart and I will continue to fall apart until you tell me what he has that I don't!"

"You're falling apart?"

"Yes! I am losing the only girl I have every truly loved to some guy that just waltzed right in and stole her from me. My heart is falling to pieces and I need to know if I have any hope of being with her at all and it seems like she doesn't even care. It keeps me awake at night, I toss and turn and wonder what I am doing wrong, why can't she love me, why won't she love me, I love her so much and it isn't enough!"

I hadn't realized that I was crying as he said all this.

"Renesmee, I love you more than you can ever know, I'm sure he tells you that all the time, but you've known him for a week maybe two, you've known me for your entire life! I am so madly in love with you that every time I see you, my hear races, my stomach does flips, and I feel like I'm going to fall apart because you smile for him, not for me!"

I was still crying.

"Renesmee! Please tell me what it is that I'm doing wrong?"

I am still crying, this time too hard to even say anything.

"Renesmee, why are you crying?"

I shook my head and he waited for me to get a grip of my emotions.

"I—I—am s—ss—uch---a—hh—hh—orrrible—pp---pperrsss---oon!!!!"

"What?!"

"Jake I love you too!"

I couldn't believe I said those words.

"You do?"

"YES, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND I AM TORN IN HALF BY YOU TOO, JAKE I AM MADLY IN LOVE WITHH YOU TOO AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH MYSELF!"

He stood up from the table and I did too. We walked to each other and looked into each other's eyes. He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back and it felt so right.


	25. Chapter 25: The worst is yet to come

Chapter 25  
The worst is yet to come 

When the kiss finally ended I looked into his eyes. He seemed even more depressed now.

"Am…I…am I bad kisser or something?" I asked.

His face went from depressed to shock.

"No...No that's not it."

"Then what's the problem? You love me, when you love someone you never want your lips to part from each other's."

"The problem is I know this is just tonight, tomorrow night it will be him kissing you."

"How do you know that?"

"Renesmee, I've seen the way you look at him."

"How do I look at him?"

He looked away and there was a long pause. He finally looked back at me.

"The way I look at you."

I looked down and turned away from him. I walked to the water's edge and looked out at sky. The sun was going to be setting soon. He took my hand and pulled me into his arms.

"Do I have a chance?" he asked

"Yes, you have a chance."

He then lifted my chin and kissed me again, this time though, I had no thoughts of Antoine in my mind, I only thought of what my life would be like with Jacob. When we stopped, I just turned around and he held me in his arms, and we watched the sun go down. We stood there for what seemed like hours and then he turned me to look at him.

"You look exhausted, let's get you home."

"Yeah, I guess."

He took my hand and led me to the car and opened my door. I got in and he went around to his side and got in. He started the car and we made our way home. When we got to the Cullen's he stopped the car and turned and looked at me.

"Renesmee, I know that he will probably be in your room with you tonight, but please keep this in mind. You don't have to choose him just because he loves you, Bella loved me and Edward at the same time, but she loved Edward more and chose him. If you think that you love him more, then choose him, if you think you love me more, then choose me. I only want for you to be happy, if you aren't going to be happy with me, then I don't want you to be with me, I want you to be with the love of your life and if it isn't me…then I won't interfere."

I leaned over and kissed him.

"I'll keep that in mind."

I got out of the car and ran back to my house. When I got home I walked slowly in the door. My parents were in the living room watching a movie.

"Hey honey, did you have fun with Jake?" my mother asked.

"Yeah, tons!" I called back "I'm really tired, I'm going to bed."

They nodded and I went back into my room. I slipped off my dress and got into a nightgown; I put my hair up into a loose ponytail and crawled into bed. Rosaline was fast asleep in hers. I thought about tonight and then eventually fell asleep.

When I woke up I had a bad feeling in my stomach, like something wasn't right with my life. I got up and went over to my computer and signed in. Antoine was online, but signed off as soon as I signed on. IT was weird for him to do these two days in a row, but I pushed it out of my mind. Rosaline was still sleeping, so I decided I would go out into the living room so wouldn't disturb her. When I got out of my room there was a note on the fireplace. I walked over to it and read it.

_Renesmee,  
We are at Carlisle and Esme's house, as soon as you wake up and read this, please come immediately, it is an emergency_.

Love Dad.

I was confused, what could be going on that was so urgent that I needed to get there immediately. I walked back into my room and woke Rosaline.

"What's going on?" she asked sleepily.

"We need to go to Carlisle and Esme's house right now. Get dressed Hun."

She did what she was told and got dressed. I did so as well. We ran out the door and to the Cullen's. When we got there we ran inside.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's Alice." My father replied.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's been stuck in a vision for over an hour." Carlisle answered.

I walked over and sat in front of Alice. I waved my hand in front of her face but she did nothing. She finally came out of it a few minutes later. She looked terrified.

"Alice what did you see?" I asked.

"Oh my god." She muttered.

"What? What's going on?!" I asked again.

She just sat there, motionless.

"Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"They're coming."

"Who's coming?"

"The voturi."

"How is that a problem? They come every year." I asked.

"No, this is abnormal, we haven't gotten a letter of notice, Aro is always kind enough to send a letter of notice, he started doing that after you turned 10." Carlisle replied.

"Okay, well maybe they forgot or something?"

"No, this is too early for their visit; they aren't supposed to be here for months." My father interjected.

"This isn't a visit for Renesmee." Alice said suddenly.

"Then who for?" Carlisle asked.

She looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"For Rosaline, she's a newborn immortal child."

I hadn't even thought about that lately, I knew she was immortal…but not completely.

"When will they be here?" I asked.

"Hard to say, not long though."

I looked down at the floor, fighting back tears.

"Who are you talking about?" Rosaline asked.

I looked at her and whipped away the forming tears.

"No one, just someone we know, they want to visit you."

She nodded and looked around the room.

"Well, let's not dwell on this, we know they are coming and we will be prepared. They spared Renesmee, I'm sure that Rosaline will be spared as well." Carlisle said, trying to calm everyone.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

Carlisle looked around the room and then at me.

"We wait.


	26. Chapter 26: Get away

Chapter 26  
Get away

Carlisle's words ran through my mind over and over. We wait. That's all he could say is, we wait. That wasn't good enough for me; I needed more to go off of.

"I think I'm going to go see Antoine, I want to talk to him."

"Okay dear, have fun." My mother replied.

I ran out the door and into the forest, I hoped that Antoine would provide some comfort for me. When I got to his house I knocked on his door. I waited for a response but there was none. I knocked again, and there was still no response.

"Antoine! Hello? It's Renesmee!"

No answer.

I tried to open the door but it was locked. This was strange…maybe he's out of town or something. I decided I would go see Jake instead. I ran through the woods and back to the Cullen's. When I got inside everyone looked at me with odd expressions.

"I thought you were going to go see Antoine?" my mother asked.

"I was, but he wasn't there, I'm going over to Jake's instead."

They smiled at me this time and nodded. I ran out the door and got into the yellow Porsche and drove out of the garage. Where was Antoine? How could he not be home and what was with the signing off when I get on? Did I do something wrong? No, I couldn't have, we spent a wonderful evening together the other night and we said we love each other. You don't say I love you to someone you are mad at.  
I was finally at Jake's. He was there to greet me when I got out of the car. He ran over to me, picked me up, and twirled me around.

"Hey there Nessie!"

"Hey Jake!"

He put me down and hugged me. Something came over me and I leaned up and kissed him. I felt so comfortable kissing Jake, I felt like a teen girl again, a teen girl who had a sweet Romance with the sweetest guy. Our lips moved in sync with each other's. I felt so amazing and I never wanted it to end. Unfortunately Jake has to breathe and he ended the kiss.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I have some bad news."

"Uh-oh…what's going on?"

"The Volturi is coming."

He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Again?"

"Yeah, again. They are coming for Rosaline this time though, it isn't their yearly checkups they do on me. Most likely because she's immortal…well somewhat immortal."

"When are they coming?"

"We don't know, soon though."

"Is there anything I can help with?"

"No, I don't think so…maybe to be someone for me to lean on when it gets stressful."

"I will always do that…even when they are gone."

I smiled at him and kissed him again.

"Thanks."

He put his arm around me and led me into the shed. The bikes that we rode on my birthday were still there. I felt a sudden urge to just run away from here; I wanted to run away with him.

"Jake."

"What?"

"I want to get away from here."

"Does my shed make you uncomfortable?"

"No, I want to get away from forks; I want to go to Seattle."

"That's kind of random."

"I know but I need to just get away from here."

He walked over to me and moved a strand of hair from my face.

"Alright."

"Really? We can go somewhere?"

"Yes, we should ask your parents though."

"No, I don't want to tell them right now, I just want to get away from it all."

"What about Rosaline?"

"She won't know either."

He sighed and looked around the room.

"Fine."

He leaned down and kissed me quickly.

"Go pack."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

I walked back to the Porsche and got in. How was I going to get past my parents without them noticing? I decided that I would wait until Rosaline was sleeping and they thought that I was asleep as well. I began to drive home. Where would we stay in Seattle? We can't just sleep in the car the whole time. I drove into the Cullen's garage and parked the car. I went inside and everyone was sitting around talking.

"How was Jake?" my father asked.

"He's great, he was out all night with Sam and the pack and he's really tired, so I decided to let him sleep."

"Oh, I see."

"I think I'm going to go try to see if Antoine is home yet."

"Fine." My father grumbled.

I walked out the door and ran into the forest. I hoped that he was there, I wouldn't let him onto the plan, and I just wanted to see him. When I arrived at his house I stopped quickly. I knocked on the door.

No answer.

I knocked again.

No answer.

"Antoine?! It's me! Renesmee!"

Still no answer. I tried opening the door and it was still locked. I walked around the house and looked into one of the windows. I saw no one. I decided to give up and I ran home. When I got inside I knew exactly what I wanted to do. I walked into my room and grabbed my suitcase and opened it up. I went over to my closet to get some clothes. I grabbed a handful of shirts, shorts, and jeans. I grabbed some underwear and bras as well. I looked around the room and decided I didn't need anything else. I was really tired and knew that we were going to be up late tonight, so I lay down on the bed to take a nap.

"Renesmee!"

I woke up to see Rosaline sitting on top of me, shaking my shoulder.

"What's going on?"

"Nothin…I'm bored."

"Go on the computer if you want."

She contemplated that for a moment and then shook her head. I sat up and looked at her.

"Okay, what do you want to do?"

"I want to—watch a movie."

"What movie?"

"Um—I don't know."

"What time is it?"

I looked over at the clock and it was 10:30 p.m.

"Maybe you should go to bed?"

"I'm not tired."

"Tell you what, I have a song that my father used to play for my mother. IT always put her to sleep."

"Okay…what is it?"

I got up and rummaged through one of my drawers until I found it. I pulled out a CD copy of my mother's lullaby. I walked over to my CD player and put it in. I hit play and she laid back and covered up. She listened to it and finally fell asleep. There was a little noise at my window. I walked over and opened it. Jake was outside throwing pebbles.

"_Ready?!" he half whispered and shouted._

"_Yeah, just a sec!"_

I walked over to my bed and pulled out the suitcase from under it. I walked back over the window and showed him my suitcase. He held out his arms and motioned for me to throw it down to him. I did so and he caught it easily. He set it down and then motioned for me to jump down as well. I looked at him frantically.

"_Renesmee, just jump, I'll catch you. I promise."_

"_Okay."_

I sat on the windowsill and then jumped off. I had to keep myself from screaming, but he caught me right away.

"Told you I'd catch you." He said smiling.

He set me down and I giggled. I went to grab my suitcase and he took it from me.

"I've got this; my car is parked out front."

"No, your car won't make it there fast enough, let's take the Porsche."

"How are we going to take the Porsche without them noticing?"

"I have an idea."

I walked around our house quietly.

"OH my god Jake! Think about other stuff, like…how much you miss me."

"Why?"

"Because my father will read your thoughts."

"Good thought."

I ran into the woods and towards the Cullen's. When we got there he stopped next to me. I quietly walked up the stairs to the house. I looked into the windows and saw no one around. I quietly and slowly opened the door. There wasn't any sound after I did so, I decided to keep going. I motioned for Jake to stay outside. I crawled quietly around the house to where I put the keys. I set them on the dining room table. I got to the room next to it and saw that no one was there. I checked my surroundings to make sure I was in the clearing, I was. I slowly crawled to the table and checked again, still no one; I grabbed the keys, careful not to bang them together. I quickly crawled back to the door that I came in. Jake was standing outside waiting for me.

"_Got um!" I whispered._

He smiled and we walked to the garage. I ran over to the yellow Porsche and got in. Jake got in next to me and I put the keys in the ignition. I slowly turned them and the engine roared to life. I pulled out slowly into the drive way. Jake looked around and nodded. When we got out of the driveway and down the road a few miles, I finally sighed of relief.

"Okay, Seattle here we come." I said.


	27. Chapter 27: Thing for you

Chapter 27  
Thing for you

Jake and I sat next to each other in the car. I can't believe I'm running away with him right now; sure it isn't permanent, but still. I had never imagined this with Jake; I have been picturing myself running away with Antoine. It was only a matter of time before I just packed my bags, hopped in his car, and never looked back. I thought he was my life, my heart, my soul. I'm thinking that that may not be true.

As I drove down the highway, Jake looked straight ahead of us. He sat so still that he could have passed as a wax figure. He finally turned and looked at me. He examined me and my features for a moment and then looked down at my hand, resting on the seat, alone. He reached for it slowly and when I didn't pull away, he took it into his. His touch was so warm against my skin; I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Want to listen to some music?" I asked, breaking the silence. I looked over at him as I spoke and he looked into my eyes.

"Yeah, why not?" he replied reaching down to turn the radio on.

"Pft, who needs the radio?" I snorted and reached into the glove department and took out a CD case. "Pick one." I tossed the case onto his lap. He picked it up and flipped through them quickly. He finally picked one and before I could look at it, he put it in the slot. He turned up the volume and smiled

"Nice choice." I said nodding as I giggled. He picked out Hinder's latest CD. He flipped through the songs until he found the one he wanted. He picked number 7: The best is yet to come. How ironic to pick a song that described the opposite of our situation.

"What made you choose that song?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I thought it was ironic."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing."

We began to sing along with the song.

"Go for it, run toward it, dive in head first, live life with no regret! Put your heart out there; don't be scared, you might get hurt! But it's all worth it in the end….cause the best is yet to come!" we shouted together.

"I love this song." I said.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Me too."

As the song went to a close, our conversation did as well. We sat there, watching street signs pass by, town after town. I wondered where Antoine was, what he was doing. I thought about that night that Antoine came to my room and told me of his family, could he be sent from somewhere evil? I looked over at Jake; he sat motionless, except for the tapping of his foot to the song. He stared out the window at the trees and cars. He then looked down at the ground. I could tell he was deep in thought; I didn't want to disturb him, so I turned back to the road and focused on driving. The song ended and the next one came on.

"I think this is my favorite from the whole album" he said quietly. I looked over at him. He looked at me with a look that I've seen a million times, but never appreciated. The song was Thing for you.

"Mine too." I said quietly. He stared into my eyes and I finally submitted to the feeling I have been having for sixteen years, but was too proud to acknowledge.

I was in love with Jacob, totally and completely, irrevocably in love with Jacob Black. I wanted nothing more to be alone with him my entire life, but I knew that that wasn't totally possible. It was only a matter of time before we checked into separate hotel rooms and spent the night away from each other. Then the thought occurred to me. We didn't _have_ to get separate rooms, after all that is more expensive, in fact, we didn't even have to get a double bed room…we could just get a single. I pushed the thought away, no that was too fast and wrong, two rooms.

"Hey Renesmee?" Jake asked.

I turned to him with a smile.

"Yeah Jake?"

"You might want to stop."

"Why?"

"RED LIGHT!"

"OH shi—"I screamed, but slammed on my brakes before I could say the last letter. I turned and looked at him, he was breathing fast and he looked at me. We stared at each other for moment and then burst out laughing.

"That was so close!" he shouted.

"I know right?!"

"Yeah, and you want to know what's even funnier?"

"What?" I asked and I was still laughing.

"That police officer that has his lights flashing behind you!"

"What?!" I screamed. I looked in the rearview mirror and sure enough, there was a police officer there motioning for me to pull over to the side. When the light was green I put my directional on and turned into the gas station that was next to us. He pulled in behind us. The officer got out of the car and walked over to us. I put my window down so I could talk to him.

"Is there a problem officer?" I asked politely. He eyed me down and then looked at Jake.

"Yes, ma'am there is in fact a problem. DO you know how fast you were going?"

"I believe I was doing sixty." I answered.

"No, you were doing 95."

"OH, I am so sorry."

"Do you know the speed limit?"

"I don't think so."

"It's fifty-five."

I looked at Jake for help. He shrugged and looked back at the officer.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize I was going so fast."

He walked back to his car to get something. I turned to Jake and began to hyperventilate.

"Oh my god Jake, what do I do?"

"Renesmee, calm down, it will be alright." He said rubbing my arm.

The officer returned with some sort of little machine.

"This is the breathalyzer, would you mind breathing into this?"

"Uh—sure—no problem."

I blew into the tube until he nodded for me to stop.

"Can I see your license and registration?"

"Oh yeah, no problem."

I rummaged through my wallet and pulled out my license and handed it to him, then pulled down the visor and grabbed the registration and handed it to him. He looked it over and then looked at me puzzled.

"This says that this car belongs to an Alice Cullen, your license says Renesmee Cullen."

"I'm borrowing my Aunt's car; she's letting me go for a ride with my friend to go shopping."

He looked in the car at Jake with a skeptical look on his face. I looked at Jake and winked, and then I mouthed to him to act gay. He smiled and then looked at the officer.

"Sir, I am like so sorry, see my gal pal and I were just jamming out to this totally amazing beat, it's hinder see?" he said holding up the CD. "They just turn me on, they are so hot!" he said flipping his hand. The officer nodded and looked back at me.

"Ma'am I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to give you a ticket."

He walked back to his car and grabbed something, when he came back he handed me a slip of paper. The ticket read 500 dollars. It was reasonable; I could have gotten a lot worse.

"Drive safe ma'am." He said and walked back to his car.

When he pulled out of the gas station, Jake and I began to crack up.

"Okay, that was scary." I said.

"Oh I know, I thought he was gonna taze us!"

"I was talking about your realistic gay talk, is there something I should know? A closet that should be opened?"

"Funny, no actually, I've been hanging around your father a little too much." He said in a mocking tone.

"Hey!" I punched him in the arm. We pulled out and drove for a few more miles until we reached the hotel that Alice and stayed at. We got out of the car and he grabbed our bags and walked me into the hotel. The girl at the counter smiled at us when we walked in.

"Hello, I need two rooms please." I said politely.

"Okay, one moment please." She answered and looked in the computer.

"Okay, your rooms are 314 and 315." She handed us our keys and Jake and I looked at each other. We walked to the elevator and went in. When we got up to our rooms I handed him his key and he handed me my bag.

"Hey, pool, ten minutes." He said pointing to the elevator. I nodded and opened my room and left him in the hallway.


	28. Chapter 28: Goodbye freedom

Chapter 28  
Goodbye freedom 

My hotel room was beautiful, it had a king sized canopy bed. I walked over and set my suitcase down. I looked at the time and it was 11:30 P.M. I didn't think the pool would still be open, but I decided to check. I walked over to the phone and dialed the front desk

"Hello, manager speaking."

"Hello, I was wondering, what time does the pool close?"

"It closes at 1:30 A.M."

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem, have a good evening."

I hung up the phone and walked over to my suitcase. I picked out my bikini and went into the bathroom. I stripped down and put on the bikini. I looked at myself I the mirror. My heart was beating fast and my stomach had butterflies. I took I deep breath and opened the bathroom door. There was a knock on my door, I walked over and looked through the peep hole in the door. Jake was standing out there waiting. I opened the door and there he was. He leaned against the doorframe; he had his trunks and flip-flops on. He crossed his arms and smiled at me.

"Hey there." He said happily.

"I thought you said ten minutes?"

"I did, but I couldn't wait any longer."

"You have such little patience don't you?"

"Yup, ready?"

"Mhm."

He put his arm around me and led me out of the room and to the elevator. He pushed the button and when the doors opened, he motioned with his arms for me to go first.

"Ladies first." He said smiling. I giggled and walked in. He pressed the button for us to go down to the first floor and came back and hugged me. The doors opened and we walked to the pool room.

It was so hot and steamy in there. Jake walked over to one of the tables and took his shirt off. As he did so, it seemed like one of those slow motion shots you see when the action hero hottie takes off his shirts. I replayed that over and over in my mind until he walked over, picked me up, and jumped into the pool with me. I screamed at the top of my lungs but was then under water. I opened my eyes and he was looking into them, I smiled at him and he did so as well. I came up with him for air.

"You can't just throw someone into he pool like that!" I yelled.

"Oh really?"

"Yea really!"

He laughed and swam over to me and kissed me. I laughed and suddenly the doors to the pool area flew open. A bunch of kids, probably college age, ran in and jumped into the pool, totally splashing us. I looked at Jake and he looked really angry, but calmed immediately. We got out and headed toward the hot tub. As I got out I heard someone whistle behind me. I turned around and one of the guys was standing up looking at me.

"I'd tap that!" he shouted as he elbowed his friend in the arm. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Jake. He was shaking and scowling at them.

"Jake, Jake, its okay!" I said, trying to calm him.

"No, it's not, that guy is a pig!"

He jumped into the pool and pushed the guy under. His friends tried to get Jake off, but he was too strong.

"Jake! Get off of him! Please!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He hesitated, but finally got off. The guy jumped to the surface and was gasping for air.

"Jake, come on, let's just go back to the room." I said, holding out my hand for him. He got out of the pool and grabbed a towel from the rack.

"Here, put this on." He whispered as he handed me the towel.

"No, I'm fine."

"No, seriously, put this on." He said wrapping the towel around me. He looked back at the guys and I wasn't sure, but I thought I saw him flip them off.

He led me to the elevator, his arm still around me. We stepped inside and I could tell he was still very angry.

"Hey, Jake, it's okay. It's over, just please calm down."

He nodded and took a deep breath. The doors opened again and we stepped out onto our floor. There was a woman standing outside of my door with a smile on her face.

"Hello, are you Renesmee Cullen?"

"Uh—yeah why?"

"We need you to move out of this room, there was a glitch in our computer system and we had already rented this out to another couple."

"What am I supposed to do though?"

"I'm sorry miss; we can pay for you to go to another hotel?"

"No, that's fine, you'll stay with me?" Jake piped in.

"Uh, yeah. I'll have my things out soon."

She smiled and walked to the elevator.

"That's weird, and thanks for offering, but doesn't your room have only one bed?"

"No, it has two, that's why I offered."

"Oh okay, well I'm going to go pack and I'll be over in a minute."

"Okay, see you soon."

I took out my key and walked into my room. I was glad I hadn't totally unpacked yet, I grabbed a pair of pajamas to wear and then put away the rest of my things. I decided I needed to wash the chlorine off and took a shower. It was warm and relaxed me; I got out, put the pajamas on, and grabbed my suitcase and headed for Jake's room. I knocked on the door and he quickly answered.

"Long time no see!" he said with a laugh.

"I know right?"

He let me in and I walked over to the dresser and set my suitcase down. My bed was already turned down and ready for me to crawl into. I pointed to it and he smiled.

"I just wanted to show you that I'm polite, unlike those guys down at the pool."

"Jake, you didn't have to, and I know you're polite."

"Yeah, well, you do things like that for people you love."

I smiled and crawled into the bed. I patted the open space next to me, a signal for him to come lie down with me. He took the cue and did so. I rested my head on his shoulder as he flipped through T.V. channels.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked.

"Hhm…I'm not sure."

He flipped through the channels, nothing good was on. He picked out some random movie, I didn't know what it was, but I had a feeling we wouldn't be paying close attention.

"Are you glad we came?" he asked, playing with a strand of my hair.

"Yeah, I'm really glad."

I looked up at him and he kissed me gently on the lips. I hugged him close to me and then rested my head on his shoulder again. I began to fall asleep, but was woken up by Jake.

"Shhh—go ahead, go back to sleep." He cooed in my ear.

"What about you?"

"I'm going to bed as well."

He leaned down and kissed my lips.

"I love you Renesmee, sweet dreams." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered. I rolled over in bed and fell asleep.

The sunlight showed bright through the window. I sat up and stretched my arms and yawned. I looked around the room, but Jake wasn't anywhere to be found. He walked out of the bathroom with wet hair.

"Good morning sleeping gorgeous." He said smiling.

"It's sleeping beauty genius."

"I know, but that's an insult to you."

I giggled as he sat down next to me on the bed.

"So, where do you want to go for breakfast?" he asked.

I contemplated that for a while.

"How about…gosh, I don't know."

"Well, I was looking through the phone book and I saw this small little restaurant, it's just a few miles from here, it sounds like a good spot."

"Okay, let's go there!"

I jumped up from the bed and rummaged through my suitcase.

"Have you been outside?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it's beautiful out, so warm."

I picked out some jean shorts and a blue and white striped tank top and ran into the bathroom. My straightner was already on the sink, along with my curling iron as well. I put on the clothes and brushed out my hair. I decided to go with the straightener. It took awhile but when my hair was finally done, it looked great. I walked out of the bathroom and Jake was lounging on the bed waiting for me.

"Ready?" he asked with a smile.

"Absolutely."

He held my hand and walked me out of the room. We got into the elevators and he turned and hugged me tightly, and then kissed me, my heart raced so fast and I felt weak in the knees. The doors opened and he released me, but held onto my hand. We walked out of the hotel room and got into the car. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the road; he knew exactly where he was going. He pulled into this tiny little restaurant and stopped the car. He got out, walked around to my side and opened the door.

We entered the restaurant and sat down at a table. A woman came over with menus for us.

"Hello, my name is Julie, I'll be your server today, and can I get you any starting drinks?"

"Oh, none for me." I replied.

Jake looked at me weird and then his eyes got real wide.

"Uh, nothing for now." He replied.

She walked away and he looked at me apologetically.

"Nessie, I am so sorry, I totally forgot that you don't eat. Let's leave."

"No, Jake, you eat, you're hungry."

He shook his head and stood up from the table.

"Let's go." He said taking my hand. He lead me out the door and back to the car.

"I really wouldn't have minded!" I said.

"No, that's rude; I'm not going to eat in front of you."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. He started for the hotel again. When we pulled in he opened my door and we walked into the hotel. We got into the elevators and when they re-opened he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Jake, come on, let's go in?"

"Say goodbye to your freedom."

"What do you mean?"

We walked into my room and there they were the people who were here to take away my happiness.


	29. Chapter 29: Sudden Return?

Chapter 29  
Sudden return? 

My parents stood in front of me, they looked at Jake and I with anger in their eyes. My mother looked at my father and he nodded at her.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, how dare you run off without warning!" she hollered.

"And how dare you steel Alice's car, I have never seen her so angry in over a hundred years!" my father screamed.

"And you," my mother pointed to Jake. "You should have had the common sense to tell her no, this is wrong! I trusted you with my daughter Jake, and you blew it!"

"Mom, please don't yell at him."

"Why shouldn't I yell at him, after all this is probably his idea!"

"Because mom, it was my idea!"

They took a step back and looked at me with shock in their eyes.

"What do you mean, Renesmee?" my father asked.

I took a deep breath.

"I mean, that I wanted to get away, from it all. I wanted to be alone with Jake and I knew that I wouldn't get any privacy, seeing as you guys are so up in my business all the time!"

"That's it, pack your things, you're coming home with us!" my mother screamed as she walked out of the room. My father looked at us and followed her out. I turned to Jake.

"I'm so sorry, it's my fault and you got blamed." I whispered.

He took me into his arms, he held me, and he rocked me back and forth.

"It's okay, I should have said no."

"No, I shouldn't have suggested it, I'm old enough to know right from wrong, and this was definitely wrong."

"Let's just get packed."

I nodded as I walked over to my suitcase and put my clothes in. I zipped it up and he took it from me and we left the room, ready for punishment. We got into the elevator and I looked at him. He took me into his arms and kissed me before the doors opened. My parents stood there waiting for us.

"I'll take those." My father said, taking our bags.

We walked out to the car and Jake and I went to get into the backseat.

"I don't think so!" my mother snorted. "Jake, you're riding with Edward in his Volvo, Renesmee, you're riding with me."

I opened my door and got in, my mother got into the driver's side. My father and Jake passed by and I waved to Jake. She started the engine and pulled away from the curb. It was a long awkward silence, but she decided to break it.

"So, can I ask what you were thinking?"

"I was thinking that I wanted to get away."

"From what?"

"You, dad, everyone! You all are so obsessed over who I'm going to pick!"

"How so, we never ask you or try to influence you in anyway?"

"Really? You're really asking that?"

"Yes, Renesmee! I am asking that, because I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Okay, classic example, I tell you I'm going to go see Antoine, you and dad sigh and give me an unreasonable curfew, but when I say I'm going to go see Jake, you smile at me and don't give me a curfew at all!"

"Okay, maybe we are unreasonable about that stuff, but it's just that we don't want to see you get hurt, we love you honey."

"I love you guys too, but you don't know how hard this is for me, you've never had this problem!"

"Wanna bet?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When I was 18, I had that problem with Jake and your father."

"What?"

"Yup, I was so in love with Edward…and Jake. When I was with Edward, there was this undying passion, like I never wanted to be apart from him, but when I was with Jake, I felt like I was with my best friend, and I loved him too. But in the end, I chose your father."

"You don't seem so pleased with that decision." She looked at me as if I just told her I was bombing the world tomorrow.

"No, I regret nothing, I do sometimes think about my life with Jake, and what it would have been like, but I know I would never have the passion I have with your father, and I'm a sucker for passion."

I looked out the window.

"I need to talk to you about ….something." she whispered.

"What?"

"Now, unfortunately, you're at that age…when boys become well more than friends and they don't have cooties."

"Uh…"

"I noticed you guys shared a hotel room…and that Jake's bed looked untouched…but yours was pretty messed up. I know you wouldn't want to talk to me about this, but I won't tell your father…did you guys…"

"Mom!"

"Well, I have to ask! I'm your mother!"

"I know that but?"

"Well?"

"No, we didn't, Jake made his bed this morning before I woke up, we didn't even lie in bed together, we watched a little bit T.V. together, but he got up and went to his own bed."

She nodded and then looked straight ahead.

"I hope you know that I won't be mad about who you choose, I know how it feels. In the end, just think about whom you see yourself with, every minute of every day, if that's Antoine, then choose him, if that's Jake, then choose Antoine. It's your love, not mine, not your father's, we can't make it for you."

I evaluated this statement. I knew that deep down, my parents wanted me to be happy, and I knew even _deeper_ down, they wanted me to choose Jake, and part of them would always resent me if I chose Antoine. They just can't see how happy I am with him and how much I love him, but they also see how much I love Jake, and how happy I am with him. I turned and looked at her, but then turned to the window. It started to rain; I watched the drops slide down my window.

Have you ever noticed how raindrops seem so free while they are falling? The truth of the matter is, they aren't free, their paths are set in stone, and they can't choose if they fall or not. They all eventually fall. Some though, fall into water and continue into the process, just waiting to fall again. Others though, they fall into the cement, their future is set into the stone.  
This is how I feel.

"How did you guys find me?" I asked, I trace a drop down the window.

She gripped the handle and sighed.

"Oh my dear, you still haven't grasped the concept of how useful Alice's visions are."

I rolled my eyes, and then sighed. "Wonderful, Alice, how loyal of a friend."

She laughed loudly. "Alice owes you no loyalty when it comes to you sneaking off to other cities."

"That doesn't make sense though!"

"Why not?"

"Because, Alice can't see Jake and his friends!"

"Yes, that is true, but, she can see that you were packing your bags. And Edward also read Jake's mind, he heard that he was driving you to Seattle, it wasn't hard to find you."

"Then why did it take over night?"

"You do realize that you weren't gone very long, I mean we found that you were gone at about midnight, we got in the car right away."

I shook my head and stared out the window. I eventually fell asleep.

"Time to wake up." My father said quietly.

I opened my eyes; he stood outside with the car door open.

"Where's Jake?" I asked sleepily.

"He went home, he won't be coming around for a while, now go home and go to your room." My father answered, I could tell he was angry; I did what I was told. I ran from the Cullen's to our house. My parents weren't there; I figured that they were still at the Cullen's. Knowing that I couldn't get away with anything drastic, I decided to just go to bed. I went in my room and lied down on the bed. It wasn't long until I fell asleep.

Ping, Ping, Ping. I woke up with a gasp. Ping, Ping, Ping. I stood up from my bed. Ping, ping, ping. I walked over to the window and lifted the shade. Jake sat on a tree branch outside. He waved and smiled. I looked around the room and motioned for him to wait one second. I went over to my door to listen to see what was going on and if anyone was listening. I heard nothing. I slowly opened my door and peered out into the hall. No one was out there, my parents door was closed, EW. I closed my door again, knowing my father wouldn't be trying to read any minds right now. I walked back over to the window and opened it slowly. He crawled inside and hugged me.

"How are you?" he whispered.

"Okay I guess."

"Where are your parents?"

"Their room…door's shut."

He shuttered a bit and then looked back into my eyes. He leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him. He picked me up in a hug and then set me down. He looked into my eyes again.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

I kissed him again; there was something about the heat of his lips and the ice of mine that felt so nice. He unlocked our lips. HE put his hands on his head and walked over to the window. He sighed and shook his head.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I can smell him."

"Who?"

"That leach, Antoine, who else?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about; he was just here wasn't he?"

"No, he wasn't actually."

"Oh really? Then why is his sent everywhere in this room?"

"I don't know, probably because he spent a lot of nights with me, but that wasn't tonight, and obviously not last night."

"No, it was tonight, it had to be, this scent is fresh."

"Well he wasn't here, and if he was, I was sleeping."

He looked around the room and grimaced with disgust.

"When was the last time you talked to him?"

"I don't know, like a week ago, I went to his house a few times, but he never answered."

He looked out the window again and sighed.

"Has he told you he loves you?"

"Jake, you don't want to—"

"Yes I do, Renesmee, this could be crucial."

"Yes."

He grimaced with displeasure.

"Something's up with this guy."

"What makes you say that?"

He turned around to look at me.

"Renesmee, you don't tell someone you love them and then just ignore them for a week!"

"Well, I don't know what to—"

Ping, Ping, Ping. Jake looked at me curiously.

"Who is that?"

"How should I know?"

Ping, Ping, Ping.

"I have to see who it is." I whispered. He kissed me and then nodded.

He walked over to my closet and closed the door behind him. I stood there for a moment and then walked over to the window, Antoine sat on the same branch that Jake did. I opened the window and he crawled in.

"Renesmee, how are you?"

"Where have you been?"

"I was out of town."

"Why?"

"I was away, personal reasons."

I nodded. He leaned down to kiss me but I turned away.

"Look, I'm really tired, can we just…I don't know…meet up tomorrow?"

He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, dear Renesmee." He said as he jumped out the window. Jake emerged from the closet.

"You're exhausted, I'm going to leave, try to get some sleep." He whispered. He took me into a hug and then kissed me. "I love you." He whispered and then jumped out the window. I knew one thing for sure, I was in for a roller coaster of emotions.


	30. Chapter 30: Visions

Chapter 30  
Visions 

Sunshine, the symbol of a new day. I rose from my bed and looked around the room. Rosaline wasn't in my room with me; I figured she'd slept on the couch. I got up out of bed and stretched. It was 9:30 in the morning; I decided to see if Antoine was online. I walked over to the computer and waited for it to turn on. When it finally did, I signed into chat. Antoine was online

Renesmee: Hi.

Antoine: Hello, Renesmee.

Renesmee: Let's meet at our spot in 15 minutes.

Antoine: Alright, looking forward to it. I love you.

Renesmee: See you there.

I logged off. I noticed that I didn't say I love you back. It didn't feel right; I needed some explanations for something's. Answers. I got up and got dressed and left my room. My parents sat at the dining room table, Rosaline was fast asleep on the couch. They looked at me oddly when I came out.

"Mom, Dad, can I go hunting?"

They exchanged glances.

"Yes, you have half an hour." My father said strictly. I nodded and ran out the door.

The wind in my face felt good, I knew I shouldn't get used to it, for, I wouldn't experience it for long. I knew I had some kind of punishment coming on for my sudden leave, and technically I committed grand theft auto. That would probably get me a month for sure. Then it dawned on me…I hadn't even told my parents about the speeding ticket.  
I'm screwed.  
Antoine stood under the tree; he smiled and held his arms out for me to leap into. I ignored them.

"Okay, I need an explanation."

"On what?"

"Let's start with why you signed off every time I signed in?"

He looked around and then back at me. "Coincidence?"

"I think not."

"Maybe I didn't want to talk to you at that time; after all I was away on personal reasons."

"What is with you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, you're being a jerk!"

"No I'm not! I need space, Renesmee!"

"Fine, you want space? I'll give you space!"

I turned my back from him and began to walk away. He ran behind me and grabbed my wrist.

"You don't walk away from me!"

"Oh really? I believe I just did!"

I yanked my arm away from him and began to walk again. I heard his steps behind me and suddenly I was thrust into his arms.

"Let me go!"

I kicked and screamed and punched.

"You have no respect!" he screamed back.

There was a sudden snarl from the woods that made Antoine jump. A wolf jumped out of the bushes, teeth out. It was Jacob.

"Get out of here mutt!" Antoine screamed.

Jake lunged at him and pushed him to the ground. He began to beat and attempt to tear him apart. I don't know how he did it, but he successfully knocked Antoine out. He ran back into the woods, and then reappeared in his human form. I ran into his arms.

"Oh my god, I can't believe him!" I cried into his shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm here now. Let's get you back to your place." He whispered. We began to walk to my house. When we were just a little ways away he turned to me.

"I think I better let you go from here, I know your parents wouldn't want me to bring you home myself, I'm not exactly on their good side."

I nodded and ran away. When I got inside my parents were sitting at the dining room table still, they hardly ever moved.

"Come here, Renesmee." My father instructed firmly.

I put my head down and walked over to the table.

"Sit." He instructed.

I did so.

"Okay, your mother and I have thought, and discussed all night, what your punishment would be."

I looked at them and nodded.

"We've decided that you are grounded for 3 months. This is for your irresponsible behavior."

I nodded and then smiled to myself, maybe they didn't know about the ticket, I could successfully pay it off and they'd never know. I stood up from the table.

"We're not done talking." My mother said abruptly.

I slowly turned and looked at them.

"What else is there?"

"We said three months for you running away, you're grounded for 5 total."

"What? What else did I do?"

My father held up the ticket with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh."

"Oh is right. Two more months for this ticket." He said sternly. I nodded and turned away. I walked into my room and jumped on the bed.

"Auuuuugggghhhhhhh!" I groaned into my pillow. What am I supposed to do for 5 months?"

I smiled to myself and walked over to the computer.

"That means no computer, Renesmee!" my mother shouted. I swear, she can see through walls. I walked back over to my bed and laid down. I'm not even tired! I can't just lie here; I have to find something to do. I sat up and looked around the room; there was nothing to entertain me but the computer. There was a knock on my door. My mother entered.

"We're going over to Carlisle's."

"Okay?"

"You're coming too."

I sighed and got up. We all left the house. We reached Carlisle's and walked in. Everyone sat around the T.V. watching football. Alice wasn't there.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"She's upstairs in her room, she's not too pleased." Esme answered.

I walked up the stairs and knocked on Alice's door.

"Come in." she said, but it wasn't cheerful.

I slowly walked in and she turned away.

"Alice, I'm really sorry."

"For what?"

I looked around the room and then at the floor.

"For stealing your car."

"Why'd you do it?"

"I don't know, impulse?"

She turned around, she was laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because, do you know how many cars I've stolen, they hardly ever get returned!"

"Yeah, but dad said you were really mad, like madder than he's seen you in over a hundred years."

"Please, I love acting mad; I've been pretty good at masking my thoughts when he's around."

Her face went blank; she was having a vision.

"Alice? Alice?" I snapped my fingers and waved my hand in front of her face. Nothing. She finally came to and was horrified.

"Go downstairs. Go go go!" she hollered. I did what I was told and I ran downstairs. She was right behind me.

"Carlisle! It's an emergency!"

"What is it Alice?"

"Two days."

"Two days what?"

"Two more days…they'll be here."


	31. Chapter 31: Little Piece of Heaven

Chapter 31 

My stomach turned into a knot. I felt as though I could be sick, even if it wasn't possible. Alice and Carlisle stared at each other for a long while. It seemed like a lifetime, even though I'm sure it was mere seconds.

"What do we do?" I broke the silence.

"We wait." She replied.

"Wait? How can we wait?"

"What else can we do?"

"Renesmee, it will be alright, don't worry." Carlisle stepped in.

I looked down at the floor, trying to clear my head. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I had brought this on, I had changed her and whatever happens to her will be my fault. Rosaline looked up at me.

"Renesmee, what's wrong?" she whispered.

I knelt down so that I was at eyelevel with her.

"Nothing, sweetie, I'm just nervous. We're getting visitors in a couple days and they haven't always liked me."

She nodded and then looked around the room. "Who are these visitors?"

"They're called the Volturi." Carlisle replied, I could tell he hoped that he wouldn't have to go on.

"Who's that?"

"They are a family in Italy who are basically the…the police of our world."

"Why are they coming?"

"Because, sweetheart, they haven't met you yet and they are very anxious."

"Oh really?"

We all nodded and I stared at her. She was so innocent and I knew what I had to do if it came to what everyone was thinking. If they were going to kill her, with or without our argument, I had to step in and offer myself up. The thought ate at me, the thought of Jane torturing Rosaline with her stare. I pushed the thought away and tried to put on a happy face for her.

"What should we do in the meantime? Is there any preparing involved?" I asked.

"I don't think so." Carlisle replied.

"Rosaline, why don't you go outside and play while I talk to everyone." I said, turning to her. She nodded and ran out the door.

"Okay, this is serious." I stated.

Alice was staring off into the distance, obviously having a vision. We waited for her to join us again. When she finally came back, she looked at us with a sense of urgency.

"They aren't coming for a simple visit, their plan is to kill Rosaline…and…" she trailed off quietly.

"And what, Alice?" I choked out.

"Kill you too." She said, looking up at me. I could tell that if she would be able to, she'd be crying.  
I stood there, my stomach twisted into an even tighter knot. I clutched my stomach and could feel my knees going weak. I gasped for air and fell to the ground.

"Renesmee, honey?" my father said, lightly tapping my face.

"Renesmee, are you okay?" Carlisle asked. "Everyone back away, give her some air."

I could sense everyone backing away from me, even though I wasn't awake. I heard Carlisle come back with something in his hand. I forced my eyes to open slightly.

"Renesmee, are you with us?" Carlisle asked. He took a light and shined it into my eyes. I coughed and attempted to sit up. Carlisle helped me up slowly.

"How long was I out?"

"All day." My mother replied.

My eyes widened and I looked around the room. Everyone stood around watching me.

"What happened?"

"You passed out and we've been waiting for you to come to."

I nodded and rubbed my face. "I'm tired, can I go home?"

"Yes, go ahead; we'll be there in a little bit." My mother replied. I got up and began to walk out of the room.

"Where's Rosaline?"

"She's sleeping in Alice's room. We'll bring her home after." My father replied. I nodded and made my way out of the room.  
I ran out of the house and through the woods. The thought, the image, of Jane and Rosaline played in my head over and over. I could see Rosaline in the middle of the field and Jane just yards away from her. I could hear Jane say her words of pain. I could see Rosaline cringe, and fall to the ground in pain. I grimaced at the thought. 

When I was finally at my house, I felt restless. I no longer wanted to sleep, I wanted to see Jacob. I stepped into my house and walked into my room. I sighed with relief.  
Jake was lounged out on my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I wondered with a giggle.

"Just because your grounded, doesn't mean I'm not going to see you."

"Oh really?" I laughed as he took me into his arms.

"I've missed you."

I looked up into his eyes; they gazed into mine, but with intensity.

"What's wrong? Do you not want me here?" he questioned.

"No, no it isn't that, it's just…I don't know. I feel…"

He pushed me away a bit and held my shoulders. He bent over enough so that he was at eye level with me.  
"Renesmee, what's wrong? You know you can tell me absolutely anything."

I looked down and away. "We uh…We know the reason that….That they're coming." I said slowly.

"Why?"

"They are coming for Rosaline…"

"Well, we knew that already…didn't we?"

"Yes, but that's not the only reason they are coming."

"What's the other reason?"

I looked away, fighting back the tears.

"Renesmee," he asked, shaking my shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"They're coming for…For me."

"What do you mean for you?"

"I mean that they are coming for me, they want me too."

"What do they want with you?"

"They want to…To…To kill me."

He backed away, his eyes wide. He turned around and put his hands on his head. I thought he'd rip the hair out of his head by the way he was pulling.

"Why? Why the hell do they want to kill you?" He shouted. He was fuming as he paced back and forth.

"Because, I created her."

"That doesn't give them a right! They don't know you! They don't know that it was an accident! They don't know anything!"

He punched my wall without even thinking.

"Jake, calm down!"

He turned around quickly. His breathing was heavy and his whole body was shaking. I walked toward him to comfort him. He held his hand out to stop me.

"Renesmee, stand back."

"But, Jake!"

"No, Renesmee, stand back."

He stood there shaking for a few moments and then, seemed to calm. His body stopped shaking and he took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and stayed silent for a while and then slowly opened his eyes

"Sorry about that, I…I just go off when I think about someone hurting you."

I stood there with my mouth open, I was frozen. I finally exhaled the air that had been in my lungs for what seemed like forever.

"It's okay." I said breathlessly.

He stood there looking at me, and I at him. He walked toward me and hugged me tightly.

"It won't happen again, I promise." He whispered into my hair. I nodded slowly.

I exhaled slowly and squeezed him closer. He pushed me away and kissed me. He started to pull away from me, but I tried to hold him closer to me. "No, don't leave."

"Renesmee, you'll be safe. I promise." He reassured. That wasn't enough for me.

"No, please, spend the night here, in my room, with me."

"I don't think Edward would be very approving of that."

"He won't know."

"He can read minds; don't you think he'll read mine?"

"Well…Maybe. But I still want you here."

"I'll stay here until you fall asleep."

I nodded, it wasn't what I wanted, but I had to live with it. I walked over to my bed and crawled in. I rested my head on my pillow, and he lied down next to me. We sat there looking into each other's eyes for a while. He kissed me and pulled me into his arms. I fell asleep, in my little piece of dysfunctional, abnormal, heaven.


	32. Chapter 32: How? Who? What?

Chapter 32  
How? Who? What? 

"Renesmee, wake up!" Jake whispered into my ear. My eyes flew open at the urgency I his voice.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"Something's happened with Rosaline."

"Wha—what?"

"She's missing."

She's missing? How could Rosaline be missing? I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"How did she go missing?"

"I don't know, I heard your parents talking about it out there while you were sleeping." He answered, his head motioning toward my door.

"But—"he put his finger up to signal me to stop talking.

"They're coming, I'll be back soon." He whispered as he jumped off the bed and out the window. I lay back down and pretended to be sleeping.  
My parents slowly opened the door, trying not to make a sound.

"Renesmee?" my mother called quietly. I sat up slowly and turned to face them.

"Mom, dad, what's going on?"

"Rosaline's gone missing." My father answered quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"We went upstairs to get her from Alice's room, and she was gone."

"Was there a scent of anyone? Could she have been kidnapped?"

"Yes, there was a scent…" he whispered.

"Well…do you recognize it?" He looked down and then at my mother.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, whose is it?"

"It's….It's Antoine's."

I felt my stomach do a flip and that lump in my throat.

"No, no it can't be his."

"Honey, your father and I smelled it, it was him." My mother said.

"So? He was here a week or two ago and he was around Alice, maybe his scent was on her clothes?"

"No dear, he was in her room. It's too fresh to be from that long ago and plus, we would have noticed it by now."

"Well, you're wrong."

"Has Antoine had any strange behavior lately?" my father questioned.

My thoughts flashed back to that day that Antoine attacked me.

"No, not really." I lied.

They processed that for a moment, their faces skeptical.

"Well, it is his scent in there, that's undeniable." My father pushed.

"Are you sure there isn't some mistake? I mean Antoine wouldn't do anything to hurt a fly, why would he take Rosaline?"

"I don't know, who did you say his father was?" he questioned.

"He didn't tell me his name; they don't get along very well. All I know is that he lives in another country and Antoine is just here alone."

"Well, we need talk to him. Do you think that you could maybe go get him or call him?" my father asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Uh…Sure." I got out of bed and went to the phone and dialed Antoine's number. All I got was a dial tone. His phone must not be on the hook. I turned to my parents and shook my head.

"There was no answer." I stated.

"Okay, then…go over to his house. This is really important." My mother instructed.

"I thought I was grounded?"

"This is an exception."

I nodded and got out of bed and walked over to my closet to grab some clothes. I turned and they were still standing there. I gave them a look, signaling them to leave so I can get dressed. They took the hint and quickly left. I picked out a pair of sweats and a tee-shirt.  
I left my room and went into the living room.

"Alright, I'm going to go over to Antoine's now. I'll be back with him in a little while." I said aloud. They nodded and I ran out the door.

I wondered what motive Antoine would have for taking Rosaline. Why would he do that? The answer is simple, he didn't take her. It had to be someone else, maybe someone who smells like Antoine? No, that can't be possible, we all have a unique scent that is totally our own. Well then what could the answer be? I know that Antoine didn't do that, wouldn't do that, and couldn't do that. He loves Rosaline very much.

When I got to Antoine's house, something seemed different. It didn't feel like that warm, welcoming, house that I had known. I walked up to the door and knocked hard. There was no answer.

I knocked again.

No answer.

This was getting strangely irritating, why is that every time that ii come over, he doesn't answer his door. I sighed and knocked again.

Still no answer.

That was enough, he was going to talk to me weather he wanted to or not. I twisted the handle on the door, but it was locked. That wasn't going to stop me, I twisted the handle harder, and the lock broke. I opened the door and walked in.

"Antoine? Antoine, where are you? I need to talk to you!"

There was no answer to my call. I decided to explore the house to see if he was here. I went into the living room, no one. I went upstairs to look around. I went into the first room I saw, which was the room I had slept in that night I stayed here. There was no one in there; in fact, it looked exactly the way it did when I left. That was a fail, so I went to the next room down. This was Antoine's room. Maybe he's asleep or something, after all, it is early. I knocked on the door. I waited for some movement inside, but there was none. I slowly opened the door.  
There was no one in the room. It was totally empty, but there was something terribly wrong about it. It was a catastrophe. Chairs were tipped over, dressers were gone through and the drawers lie on the floor, the sheets on the bed were thrown on the floor, and books lie everywhere. My eyes drifted to the dresser again, when I looked closer, there was piece of paper taped onto the mirror. I looked around the room, expecting to see some horrific crime like you do in the movies.  
I walked slowly to the dresser and took the note from the mirror.

Renesmee,

If you are reading this then you realize my absence from your life. Please know that I didn't attack you out of anger, I attacked you out of love. You see, I told you to spend more time with Jacob, for he loves you more than anything.  
I was wrong. He does not love you, in fact, he feels the exact opposite. Excuse the mess of my room, for it isn't my fault. Jacob came to my house and told me that if I didn't stay away from you, he'd kill me and you and put our lifeless bodies out for the wolves to feast on. Because I love you so much, I defended you. He fought me and that is why my room looks the way it does. I would tell you where I am, but for my safety, and yours, I must keep it a secret. Know that I love you deeply and how sincerely sorry I am for how I have acted. My behavior was inexcusable. I love you, and I will be seeing you.  
I hope.

p.s. I hope all is well with you and your family. Rosaline included. 

Love  
Antoine, with all my heart.

I put the note down, not knowing what to think. I felt my breathing becoming heavy and my heart began to race.  
There was no way; no way that Jake could have done this to Antoine, but there was also no way that Antoine could have taken Rosaline. That was proven from his note. I folded the note and put it in my pocket.  
I decided to go home and report to my parents my findings. I ran out of the room and down the stairs. I got to the door and then turned back around. Something wasn't letting me leave. I can only hope that Antoine is safe where he is.  
I ran out the door and then back home. My parents sat at the kitchen table, their hands folded.

"Where's Antoine?" my father asked sternly.

"He uh…he wasn't home…" I said as I took the note out of the pocket.

"What's that?" my mother asked.

"It was in his house…his room." I answered as I handed them the paper.  
My father took it in his hands and studied it. He read it over and over; finally they looked up at me.

"Was this all you found?" he asked. "Was there anything else? What did his room lo—"my mother cut him off.

"One question at a time, love."

She gestured to me with her hand to answer a question.

"This was all I found."

"What did his room look like?" my father quickly asked.

"It was a catastrophe, everything was scattered all over the place. It certainly did look like a fight." I answered. They looked me up and down for a while.

"Well he's _obviously_ lying." My father said, emphasizing the _obviously_ part.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"Jacob would never do such a thing. It's this Antoine guy that I'm worried about." He answered.

"How do you know? You've hardly spent any time with Antoine!"

"Renesmee, don't talk to your father like that!" my mother said, standing up from her chair.

"No, you know what mom? I'm going to get everything off of my chest now! You never listen to me!"

"What are you talking about? We listen to everything you have to say!"

"No mom, you guys don't! You don't ask me what I want! Sure, you tell me that you will support me, whoever I choose. I know deep down that part of you will always resent me if I don't choose Jake!  
You think that this is easy for me? You think I know who I'm going to choose? Well I don't! This is breaking my heart, it's breaking Jacob's heart, and it's breaking Antoine's heart. I love them both passionately! I love Antoine because he is the guy that I can be romantic with, he'd sweep me off my feet and do whatever he can to make me happy!  
I love Jake because he makes me feel light and free! He makes me feel young and innocent and irresponsible! His smile sweeps me off my feet! He is the guy that I can have fun with! He makes me laugh and I love him!  
The fact that I don't know who I'm going to choose scares me; it makes me think that there is something wrong with the wiring in my brain or something! I don't know which end's up and I hate it. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! My head tells me one thing and them my hearts tells me another and then vise versa!  
My head hurts and my heart aches and I…I…I just don't know what to do and I just wish that…That…That everyone would leave me alone! Let me make my own decision!"

I was breathless by the time I was done. I was panting from the exhaustion of my emotion. I felt somehow liberated though, now that I have my feelings out there on the table.  
My parents stood there for a while, just looking at me. When I finally cooled down, my mother came over to hug me. I turned away though.

"We need to focus on finding Rosaline now." I said as I walked away.

"You're right. Why don't we go over to Carlisle's and see what he suggests." My father suggested. My mother and I nodded and we ran out of the house.  
As we reached the Cullen's house, I felt a sense of tension in the air. We entered the house and everyone sat together in the living room. Alice must have seen that we were coming and called everyone together.

"Carlisle." My father said nodding to him.

"What seems to be a problem, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, you know that Rosaline has gone missing, and we need to find her."

"Yes."

"Well, we have some clue as to who may have done it, even though I don't think it is completely valid." My father continued, handing Carlisle the note.  
Carlisle studied the note a few times and then passed it around to the others.

"Why don't you think this is valid?" Carlisle mused.

"Do you honestly see Jacob Black doing something like that?"

"Well, not exactly, but why would Antoine frame Jacob for something like this?"

"Well, I don't think it adds up, I mean…think about it, this guy shows up and takes away Jacob's chance of Renesmee falling in love with him, and just when she starts spending more time with Jacob, he pulls this."

I love how he talks about me like I'm not even there.

"maybe, but we also need to look at this as if Antoine is telling the truth, what if he's in serious danger of the pack?"

"Maybe we should all go back to Antoine's house to get a scent, maybe you guys recognize it." I offered up.  
They all exchanged glances, as if they were reading each other's minds.

"I think that'd be a good idea." Carlisle responded.

We all nodded to each other and ran out of the house.  
We stopped when we entered the woods.

"Which way, Renesmee?" Carlisle asked.

I gestured with my hand to the north. They nodded and we began to run again. I led them through the woods, weaving between trees and bushes.  
When we reached Antoine's house, I stopped in front. Everyone stopped behind me and stared at his house.

"This is it." I stated.

"Okay, why don't you lead the way inside?" Carlisle suggested.  
I nodded and stepped forward. As I led the way into the house, I felt like I was doing something wrong, it didn't feel right. I went inside anyway.  
The house, of course, looked exactly the same, but somehow different. I went upstairs; they were silently following close behind. I opened the door to the bedroom and went inside. The room was just as it was when I left. Carlisle and my father were first to enter the room behind me. They looked around, trying to pick up a scent.  
My father walked over to the dresser and studied it. Carlisle walked over to the bed and studied that.

"Jacob's scent is definitely here. It's a very prominent scent." Carlisle said to no one in particular.

"I still can't believe it." My father argued.

"Can't believe it, or won't believe it, Edward?" Carlisle argued back, I could sense the frustration in his voice.

My father didn't answer him.

"Well, seems as though we have what we need here, why don't we call it a day and go home?" Carlisle suggested.

"That sounds good, Carlisle, and Renesmee?" my mother asked.

"What?"

"You haven't seen your grandfather in a long time, maybe you should go pay him a visit?" my mother questioned.

"Uh…" she was right, I hadn't seen him since Rosaline was changed. "Why not? I'll go see him right now. Do you guys need me anymore?"

"No, I think that will be all, Renesmee, thank you for your help." Esme answered politely. I smiled as I walked out of the room.  
I went down the stairs and out the door. I began to run through the woods. I was actually excited to see Charlie, I hadn't seen him in a long time, and that wasn't fair to him.  
I got back to the Cullen's and grabbed Alice's car keys. I hopped into the yellow Porsche and drove out of the garage.  
I wound through the drive, driving way too fast, but not caring. I found myself anxiously tapping my thumbs on the wheel. As I made my way back into Forks, I began to slow down a bit. I didn't want to take the chance that Charlie was working today and have _him_ pull me over. That would be really awkward.  
I did the speed limit for a while, but when I got to the point where I was sure there would be no cops, I sped back up. Finally I reached Charlie's house. The police car was in the driveway, a sign that he was obviously home. I smiled to myself as I pulled in.  
Then Charlie appeared at the doorway with a grin. He was beaming ear to ear. I unbuckled my seatbelt and shut off the car. I stepped out and he was there to greet me.

"Hey kiddo!" he said excitedly.

"Hey there grandpa!" I hollered back. He picked me up into a big bear hug.  
It was then I realized that I sure missed my grandpa.


	33. Chapter 33: The truth

Chapter 33  
The Truth 

Charlie put his arm around me and walked me to the house.

"How ya doing kiddo?" he asked.

"Can't complain, how about you gramps?"

"Oh, you know same old, same old. How are your folks?"

"Same old, same old. But yea, they're doing great. Happy."

He nodded and his eyebrows scrunched together. It was almost like he didn't want them to be together. I've never gotten this, no matter how happy he sees my parents, it just isn't enough. Maybe it's because he isn't in the inner loop, he needs to find out soon.  
Even if I'm the one to tell him.  
We walked into the house and I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Thirsty?" he asked.

"Oh no, I'm fine. Thanks though."

He shrugged and sat across from me.  
I was having a strong sense of déjà voo.

"So, I haven't seen you in…well it's been a while Nessie. How have you been?"

"Good, nothing special," I shrugged. "You know."

He nodded and pursed his lips. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously and then made eye contact.

"How's that…err…boy you were uh…seeing a while back?"

I inhaled deeply and then exhaled.

"He's…okay I guess. He's away right now…personal reasons." I wanted so desperately to tell him that he was away because Jacob supposedly threatened to kill him and me, and leave our lifeless corpses for the wolves.

"You don't sound so sure?"

"I don't know…" I giggled to myself. "Do you really want to discuss this gramps?"

"Uh…well…I'm here for you, Nessie, you know that. You can talk about anything with me."

I laughed at his awkward caring.

"It's okay; I don't really want to talk about him right now either."

I could see the relief in his eyes.

"Well, let's talk about….school! How's school going?"

"Uhh…grandpa…summer break, and even if it wasn't, I've been homeschooled."

"Oh…right…right…well…do you want to go to regular school?"

"I don't know, I've been so used to homeschooling, but I would really like to go to a school prom." I giggled.

"What? Jacob can't take you to his?"

"I don't know…Jacob is…a touchy situation as well."

"Oh right. Well, why don't you name a subject?"

I pondered to myself…wondering what I could ask him. He said I could talk to him about anything, and then it dawned on me.

"I want to talk to you about my parents."

He sat back in his chair, stunned by my topic.

"What about them?"

"Well, I notice your tension when I discuss my father, and I was wondering what that was all about."

He scooted forward in his chair and stiffened his posture. Then, he cleared his throat.

"Well, I uh…" he paused, attempting to gather his words. "It's pretty complicated…"

"I think I can keep up."

"Well, after your mom had gone to school for a few days, she started to ask about the Cullens and who they were." He squinted at the thought. "I told her that the Cullens were very respectful, kind, and that we are lucky to have a Dr. like Carlisle here, he could be paid a whole heck of a lot more in a big city. Luckily though, Esme wanted to live in a small town, so they moved here." He stopped talking, not wanting to go on I assumed.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with you not liking my dad?"

"It's not that I don't like him, Nessie, it's just that, well…"

"Well what?"

"Did you ever hear about the time that your father left your mother?"

"Yeah, well I heard about it from Jacob's point of view, but I assume that you spent more time with her."

"I did, I spent months with her. She didn't even see Jacob for around three or four months."

"What was it like?"

"Well, why don't I start with when they started dating? Huh?"

"Yeah, that'd be good."

He leaned back in his chair and twiddled his fingers.

"You see, Bella had a few guys interested, but she wasn't interested back. Then, one day, she brought Edward home. He was a nice young man, very polite, and everything seemed so innocent at first. Then their once a night evening became two nights, then three, and so on. Soon they were inseparable. I could barely pry her off of him to spend time with friends." He stopped and looked away for a moment. 

"When he came around, every night, it seemed so…weird…like, the way he looked at her. He looked at her like he was ready throw himself in front of a bullet to save her. The intensity of his love was so strong by the way he looked at her." He stopped talking.

"They really loved each other didn't they?"

"Yep, I didn't think it would last long, that's why I didn't push them to just separate after high school. I was waiting for the day when they would apply to colleges and stuff, but then one day she just went missing. I called some of my buddies from the station and I called Jacob and his dad, and the rest of the tribe came as well. Sam Uley went out to find her and, thankfully, he did. She was curled up in a ball on the ground, asleep." He closed his eyes, envisioning the sight of her, I assumed.

"We put her to bed and when she woke up the next morning, she told me what happened. He came home and told her they had to leave forks and well…you know." He said and I nodded.

"Anyway, she just got lifeless. She still got up every morning and went to school. Basically, she'd get up, get dressed, go to school, come home, make dinner, and then go to bed. She did that every day and night for months. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know whether she needed mental help, or…physical." He stopped talking again. He inhaled and exhaled deeply and then I saw a smile beginning to form at the corners of his mouth.

"And then," he laughed to himself. "She started going to Jacob's place. She'd come home from there and it was like she was a totally different person. She was happy and…I don't know…just happy. Don't get me wrong, she didn't get better over night. It took time, lots of time."

I smiled with him. Then he sighed with an angry puff.

"And then she disappeared for three days. She came back with Edward and then things went back to the way they were before. They applied for colleges with each other and were both accepted to Dartmouth."

He grimaced at his next thought.

"Then one night, I came home and they were on the couch together and Edward was the first to urge the announcement."

"What was the announcement?"

"They were…that they were getting married. At first I thought she was pregnant when they said they have some news. But nope, instead, they told me they were getting married. I was a lot calmer than I thought I would be, mostly because I guess I was expecting it." He stopped talking; I could tell he was annoyed by this memory.

"So…why don't you like my dad though?"

"You know, Renesmee, it's just that…I don't even know. I feel like he's keeping a secret from us, you know?"

Boy did I ever know.

"Well, grandpa, there is a secret."

"What is it?"

"We're—"my phone vibrated in my pocket, cutting me off. I flipped it open and answered it.

"Hello? Mom? Yeah, I'm at grandpa's. No…no….no I didn't say anything. I was going to….why didn't i? Because you called. Why can't I... But he's family! ….No, I know it's against the rules, but seriously….. Mom he's your dad... Come on! No I won't say anything… just let me stay?... I don't care if it's against the rules... He's blood and I'm telling him...Fine….No! Fine I won't tell him...What? Why...come on...fine…OKAY FINE!" I hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Charlie questioned.

"My mom, she's being ridiculous, again. I have to go."

"What? Why?"

"Because, I almost told you our secret."

I started for the door, but he caught a hold of my wrist.

"What is this secret, Renesmee?"

"I can't tell you, I almost did and I'm sorry, now I have to go."

"No, I am your grandfather, and your mother's father, you are going to tell me!"

"I can't!"

"Well, then I'm coming with you."

He let go of my wrist and followed me out the door.  
I walked over to the Porsche, opened the door, and got in. Charlie got in his side soon after me.  
I started the car up and backed out of the driveway. I sped down the road, obviously driving too fast for the speed limit.

"Slow down, Renesmee!"

I didn't answer him; I slowed my speed about 5 miles, but gradually got back up to my normal, 95 miles per hour speed.  
I kept silent, and he did so too. I could tell that he was horrified by the way his granddaughter drove, considering her grandfather was a cop.  
We pulled into the Cullen's drive quickly. I came to an abrupt halt.

"You need to slow down when you're driving, Renesmee, it's not safe!" he demanded.

I sighed and got out of the car. When I slammed the door, I knew that he knew that I meant business.  
We walked to the door and entered the house. My parents weren't at the door as I had expected.  
We continued into the living room, where everyone sat. I gave my mother a dirty look as I went to sit on the _opposite_ side of the room. Alice was next to me. When Charlie walked in, everyone looked shocked, everyone except Alice and my father at least. They'd obviously known that Charlie was going to show up and failed to tell everyone else.

"Okay, I'm sick of this." I stated.

"Of what, dear?" Esme mused.

"Of my grandfather, my own flesh and blood, not knowing who or what I am."

"Renesmee!" my mother shouted.

"What? Mom, tell me that you don't think that this is sick and twisted. We're monsters for god's sake!"

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Charlie bellowed.

He was standing now, his face fuming.

"Nothing is going on, Charlie." My father said.

"Nothing's going on? Nothing's going on? My granddaughter just said that you are all monsters and I want to know what the hell she's talking about!"

"This can't go on anymore, mom!" I screamed.

"This isn't going to happen, Renesmee! We aren't discussing this!"

"Oh yes we are! Grandpa, want to know what we are?"

"Renesmee! Enough!" my father yelled.

"No, I'm tired of living a lie with my grandpa, I'm tired of making excuses why I can't come over for dinner, I'm tired of saying no to having a coke with my grandpa and feeling rude!"

"NO!" my father yelled again.

"Grandpa, we're vampires!" there, I said it. I told the truth and now he knows.

Charlie stepped back and fell onto the couch.

"What?" he asked in a breathless tone.

"Yes, we're vampires. Full blown vampires." I replied.

"No, not all of you can be…I mean…they don't exist!"

"Yes they do, you know Jacob, he's a werewolf, didn't he tell you that?"

"Well, that I believe, I saw that with my own eyes…but…Bella?"

My mother looked down and pinched the bridge of her nose. Then, she looked up and sighed.

"Yes, dad, it's true."

"But, how? I know you weren't a vampire when you were living with me."

"No, I wasn't, but I was changed into one."

"How, when, who, what?"

She sighed and looked at the others. They all gave her a nod.  
She stepped toward Charlie and had him sit down.

Then, we would begin our explanation on our complicated, improbable life.


	34. Chapter 34: Life Stories

Chapter 34  
Life Stories 

"Okay, Edward is a vampire." She started.

"Well, I know that now." He said.

"Okay, so Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett are all vampires."

"Okay, how did they each become a vampire though?"

"Umm…why don't we all take turns on telling stories?" She suggested.

Carlisle stepped forward to begin his tale.

"I was born in the 1640's to an Anglican pastor in London, England. My mother died in labor; therefore I was raised by my father. My father had believed in the existence of vampires, witches, and werewolves and led hunts.  
I was put in charge of the hunts, at first, I was a failure. I found a coven of vampires living in the sewers and I led an attack on them. I chased after one in the sewer, but the vampire was too thirsty to continue and bit me.  
I was terrified of what was happening to me, so I stayed hidden in a sack of potatoes. Three days later, I finished the transition. I was so disgusted by my existence that I tried to destroy myself in many ways. I failed every time.  
After I tried to starve myself, I came across a wild animal and my thirst overpowered me. It was then I discovered that I could live off of animal blood, this was a new way for me to survive, a less…gruesome way.  
I chose to return to my normal life eventually, and studied many areas. I chose to stick to medicine. I decided that I'd rather help people with my new abilities." He paused for a moment to allow Charlie to process.

Charlie gave him a look to show that he was ready for him to continue.

"The Spanish Influenza broke out in the early 1900s. I came across a dying teenager, Edward Masen." He gestured to Edward.

Edward stepped forward to tell about his beginning.

"I was born as Edward Anthony Masen Cullen on June 20, 1901. My mother's name was Elizabeth Masen and my father's name was Edward Masen. The year of 1918 was the year I lost my parents, I was seventeen. They died of the Spanish Influenza, I found myself at death's door.  
I was receiving treatment in Chicago when Dr. Carlisle Cullen began to care for me. My mother had made a final wish that Carlisle do all within his power to prevent my death. Carlisle, being the determined doctor that he is, complied with her request the only way he knew how.  
He transformed me into a vampire." Edward stopped, allowing Charlie to process.

Carlisle stepped forward again.

"So, that is when I stole Edward away to live with me, starting my family." He turned to Esme with kind eyes. She took the hint and stepped forward.

"I was born as Esme Anne Platt in 1895, in Columbus, Ohio. At the age of 16, I was treated by Dr. Cullen after I had broken my leg falling out of a tree.  
My parents forced me to marry a man named Charles Evenson, but he abused me.  
After I realized I was pregnant, I left him and gave birth to a son. He died due to a lung infection.  
I attempted suicide by jumping from a cliff. I was presumed dead immediately, they didn't even take me to the emergency room; they placed me in the morgue.  
Dr. Carlisle heard my heart beating and remembered me. Not wanting me to die, he changed me into a vampire, like himself.  
We fell in love and soon after we married." She stopped, and Charlie processed.

Esme looked at Rosalie, signaling her to come forward. Rosalie let out a sigh and stepped forward.

"I was born as Rosalie Lillian Hale to a middle-class family in 1915. The great depression it when I was 18. My father had a stable job in a bank. My parents were social climbers.  
I was extraordinarily beautiful; I was the ticket they needed to reach their social aspiration. I had two younger brothers, but I was my parents' favorite.  
I though, dreamed of a lavish life, a life with a rich husband and children as beautiful as I was. My parents influenced my want of material things. I wanted a big house that someone else would clean, and a large lawn that I would play with my children on.  
In Rochester, where I grew up, there was one family that had what my parents wanted. They were the Kings.  
Royce King owned the bank that my father worked in, he had a song, Royce II. We began dating and the engagement went quickly too. Soon wedding plans were made. I couldn't help though, feeling like there was something missing from our relationship.  
I soon became envious of my good friend Vera. She had a husband, who wasn't rich, but he loved her and he was there for her. She also had a small baby they would raise together. I was so envious of that baby, dark curly hair with dimples.  
One night i went to Vera's, while I was walking home I realized how late it was and I wished I had thought to call my father to escort me. On the way, I noticed several drunken men. One of them was Royce.  
He began showing me off to his friends. He ripped one of the pins from my hair and when I screamed out in pain, they seemed to enjoy it. They proceeded to beat and then rape me." She stopped talking, allowing Charlie to do his processing. He gave her a look and she continued.

"After, they left me dying in the street. Carlisle was the one who found me.  
I had never liked Dr. Cullen or his wife and her brother Edward. At that time they pretended be brother and sister.  
It bothered me that the family was so much more beautiful than I. Dr. Cullen, who turned out to be a vampire, saved me that night by turning me into a vampire.  
The "vegetarian" family only drank the blood of animals." She used air quotes around vegetarian.

"Soon after I became a vampire, I went to Royce's palace for revenge. It was quite dramatic actually; I wore my wedding dress to the killing.  
I was careful not to spill a drop of blood, and I pride myself on never having drunken human blood.  
Which now brings me to two years later when I found Emmett." She finished, gesturing to Emmett.

Emmett stepped forward and smiled at his wife.

"Okay, so, I was born as Emmett McCarty in 1915 and was the youngest of three.  
In 1935 I was being mauled by a bear on a hunting trip. Rosalie discovered me. She saved me because I reminded her of her best friend's little baby and didn't want me to die. She carried me to Carlisle and asked him to change me into a vampire. Since then, we have been in love and married." Emmett finished, he probably had one of the shorter stories.

Alice took her cue to step forward to tell her tale.

"I was born as Mary Alice Brandon in 1901, in Biloxi, Mississippi. I was kept at an asylum because I had premonitions.  
I was changed by an old vampire who worked at the asylum in order to protect me from James, who was a tracker vampire that was hunting me.  
I did some research and found my grave. I discovered that the date on my tombstone matched the date of my admission to the asylum.  
Through my research, I additionally discovered that I had a younger sister named Cynthia, and that Cynthia's daughter, my niece, was still alive in Biloxi." She finished and looked toward Jasper.

Jasper stepped forward slowly.

"I was born as Jasper Whitlock in 1843 in Texas. In 1861 I joined the Confederate States Army to serve in the Civil War. I ascended through the ranks quickly.  
When I was twenty years old, I came across two young ladies, one's name was Maria. She was the one who changed me into a vampire. Afterwards my responsibility was to train young vampires and then kill them when they were no longer useful.  
After about a century of this, I grew weary of this lifestyle and joined an old friend, peter, and his mate Charlotte. I left the two eventually, not wanting to feed on humans because I could feel my prey's emotions as they died.  
Alice, foreseeing that we would be together, met me in a half-empty diner in Philadelphia. Together we sought out the Cullen family.  
During our companionship and travels, we soon fell in love and later married." He finished his story and went back to Alice.

Carlisle stepped forward again.

"Alice and Jasper came into our family and we took them in."

Charlie sat there, staring at us. His eyebrows were scrunched together; he was processing the massive information.

"Okay, I understand all of you now, but Bella, how did this happen to you? Does this have anything to do with your disappearances?" he asked quickly.

"Okay dad, let me start at the beginning of our relationship okay?"

He nodded and she continued.

"Okay, so remember when you met Edward and we went to play baseball?"

"Yeah."

"Okay well, there, we ran into three other vampires, non-vegetarian. They thirsted for my blood, so the tracker, James, came after me. When I ran away that night, Jasper and Alice took me to Arizona and I didn't fall down stairs.  
James snapped my leg, and this scar on my wrist is where he bit me."

"So that's how you were changed."

"No, Edward sucked the venom out so that I would remain human. James was destroyed and his mate, Victoria, was after me. When Edward left me, he left to protect me. He thought that if he left me, Victoria would come to him.  
I jumped off a cliff because I had heard it was fun, and Alice saw that, but she can't see anything when werewolves are involved. Jacob had saved me, which Alice didn't see so she thought I was dead. Edward found out and was on his way to the Volturi to have them kill him.  
So when I disappeared, I was on my way to Italy to save Edward.  
The Volturi said I knew too much and that I needed to be killed or changed. We promised them I would be changed soon.  
Then, Victoria created a vampire army to come to kill us. The wolves and vampires teamed up and we beat them. Victoria is now dead.  
Edward and I got married and went on our honeymoon. I got pregnant with a half vampire and half human child."

Charlie grimaced at the thought of my parents having a kid.

"Those days that you weren't allowed to see me because I was "sick" I was actually pregnant with your granddaughter. The Volturi found out and there aren't supposed to be immortal children, they came to kill her, but we made compromise with them. They check up on Renesmee once a year."

Charlie sat there with his eyes wide.

"That girl, Rosaline, she was changed by Renesmee the night that she slept over at your house. Now Rosaline is missing and we need to find her." She finished.

Charlie rubbed his face.

"I'm so confused." He said into his hands.

"I know, but at least you know about us, no more secrets." I whispered.

He looked up at me with tear-filled eyes.

"So you're really my granddaughter?"

I nodded. He stood up and hugged me. He pushed me back and held my shoulders.

"My granddaughter, my beautiful, beautiful, granddaughter." He smiled.

I looked over at Alice; she had that look on her face again.

"What's she doing?" Charlie questioned.

"She's having a vision."

"What?"

"She can see the future."

Alice sat there for a few moments. When she finally came out she stood up.

"We have to get Charlie out of here immediately." She stated.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, the Volturi are going to find out soon and they won't be happy. We need to hide him, keep him safe."

"Okay, Alice, why don't you take Charlie somewhere safe. Do you have any suggestions?" Carlisle asked.

"We could take him to Florida, that way he'll be near Renee'."

"No, I don't want to be there." Charlie demanded

"Where can you stay then?"

"Why doesn't he stay with us?" my mother suggested.

"Okay, yeah, that'd work. Alice, go get some of his things." Carlisle replied.

Alice nodded and bolted out the door. She returned in a matter of minutes.

"Okay, Charlie, we'll show you to our guest room at home." My father stated. Charlie nodded and we left the house.

Now he knew, he knew everything. My mother threw Charlie on her back and sped into the woods. When we got home she set him down.

"So this is where my daughter is living?" 

"Yep."

We went into the house. My mother went down the hall into the guest room.

"This is where you'll stay." She said. She set his suitcase down and left the room.

"Renesmee?" he called.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come in here for a moment?"

I walked in the room.

"Uh…thank you, for having them tell me. If I can help out with finding Rosaline, just…just let me know."

I smiled and left the room.


	35. Chapter 35: the unbearable

Chapter 35  
the unbearable 

"Renesmee, can you come out here." I heard my father call.

Oh great, now I was going to be grilled for revealing us to Charlie. I made my way down the hall and into the living room. My parents sat on a couch next to each other. They pointed to the other couch, signaling me to sit.  
I did as I was told.

"You're in so much trouble." My mother stated.

"Why?"

"Because, you revealed our secret to Charlie! Ultimately putting him in danger. How could you be so careless?" my father half whispered and half yelled.

"He deserves to know the truth; he's your father in law for god's sake!"

"I know that, and maybe he does deserve to know the truth, but he certainly doesn't deserve to be killed!"

I stepped back.

"They're—they're going to—k—kill him?"

"Most likely, and there's nothing we can do about it now. The best chance we have is if we can somehow keep him safe and compromise with the Volturi." He said shrugging.

I looked down at my feet.

"I have to go to bed…I'll talk to you in the morning." I said as I left the room.

I went into my room and flopped on the bed. My father was right, how could I have been so careless?

*tap tap tap*

I sat up in bed, what was that?

*tap tap tap*

It had sounded like it was coming from the window, but I wasn't sure. I got up and walked over to the window and pulled up the shade.

There was my personal miracle. I opened up the window quickly, and threw my arms around him.

"_Jake, oh my god!"_

"_Hey there, Nessie."_

He let go of me and stepped back.

"_I've come here to take you away."_

"_Jake, I don't think that's such a good idea, I mean, you remember what happened the last—"_

"_I know, I meant for a few hours, not days."_

"_Oh, okay, well where are we going?"_

"_I can't talk about it here; your dad will hear my thoughts."_

"_Oh…um…okay…"_

With one swift motion, he picked me up into his arms.

"_Jake, wait, my parents think I'm in here sleeping, what if they come in?"_

He set me down, and then looked around the room. He walked over to my bed and pulled back the covers.  
He grabbed some pillows from the foot of the bed and stuffed them under the sheets. Then, he pulled the covers up again. It looked like my shape.  
Then he walked over to the other side of the room and flipped off the light switch.  
He walked back over to me and picked me up in his arms again.  
Before I knew it, we were jumping out the window.  
When we hit the ground, he gently set me down.

"_Where are we going?" _I whispered.

"_Swimming."_ He said, winking at me.

He began to walk ahead of me, and I smiled to myself.  
I followed Jake to his car, he opened my door for me and I slid in. He walked over to his side and got in.

"Okay, so where are we swimming?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said smiling.  
He revved up the engine and sped quietly away.

"You know my parents are going kill you when they find out?" I warned.

"Yup…I know, but I don't care."

I smiled and looked ahead. As we drove through the dark, I felt very happy. Although, I couldn't help feeling like something was missing. I felt like I should be with Antoine right now, and I wondered where he was.  
After a while of silence, Jake pulled into a beach. It was very quiet and secluded; familiar.  
He got out and opened my door and helped me out.

"Uh…Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't have a swimsuit…."

"So?"

"So what am I going to swim in?"

"Well…it depends how comfortable you are with me…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Before he could answer, he was already taking off his shoes, socks and shirt.

"Whoa…wait a second? Are you saying that we get like totally undressed?"

"That's your decision…I'm going in like this. I love you Nessie, but I don't think I'm ready to go that far."

I sighed in relief.  
I took off my shoes and the shirt that was over a mini tank. I walked over to the edge of the water; Jacob was already waist deep in the water. He looked at me and smiled.

"Come on, don't be shy, come on in. The water's really nice."

I sighed and went into the water slowly. He held his arms out for me to climb into. I waded slowly over to him and into his arms. He held me there for quite some time. I felt so safe and wanted.

"I'm really glad you're here with me, Nessie." He mused.

"Me too."

He lifted my chin so I could look at him. He stared into my eyes with such…need and love. I don't know how I didn't love him before, but I know I do now.  
I reached up and kissed him on the lips. When I pulled away, he looked into my eyes again, wanting more. I reached up behind his head and pulled him back to my lips and kissed him. He hugged me closer and ran his fingers through my hair.  
He ended the kiss to take a breath. He looked into my eyes again and kissed me on the cheek. And before I knew it, he was gone.

"Jake? Jake, where are you?"

I saw some bubbles come to the surface a few feet away. Jake emerged to the surface and shook his hair.  
Then, in a flash, he was underwater again. I knew this time what was happening. I felt something tickle my leg and then slowly pulled me under.  
Jake was inches away from me and smiled sweetly at me. He reached out with his hand and held my face. I gently placed my hand on his. I moved closer to him and kissed his lips.  
I had heard before that kissing underwater was extremely romantic, but never thought that could be true. I was wrong though, I felt so emotionally attached to Jacob now, and not even Antoine had made me feel so loved.  
He pulled away and smiled at me. He put his hand in my hair, waving underwater. He twisted and curled the undone tassels.  
Then he swam to the surface. I swam up behind him.  
He took me into his arms and held me. We looked up at the stars for quite some time. He took my hand and led me to the beach.  
I lied down on the sand and he did the same next to me. He looked at me for a long while; I just looked at the stars.

"Why?" he pondered.

"Why what?"

"Why are you here with me?"

"Because I want to be."

He looked back up at the sky. I rolled myself over to him and rested my head on his shoulder. I eventually fell asleep there, safe in his arms.

When I woke up, it was still pitch black out. Jacob was still there, holding me. He was asleep though. I sat up and looked around.

"Jake!" I said shaking him. His eyes flew open and he sat up.

"What? What?"

"What time is it?"

He looked around and scratched his head.

"Uh…I don't know. One o'clock I'm guessing?"

"What? Oh my gosh Jake we have to get back!"

He jumped up quickly and picked me up in his arms. He ran us over to the car and put me in. He ran quickly over to his side and started up the car.  
He sped away without looking back.

"Oh man, my parents are going to flip!" I said putting my hands on my head.

"Nessie, chill, we'll make it!"

He kicked up the speed.

"I need to talk to you about something." I stated.

"What's that?"

"Do you know where Antoine is?"

He looked at me with a puzzled look.

"No? Why would i?"

"Well, I went to his house the other day and I found a note…"

"What's the note say?"

I took out the note from my shirt pocket and handed it to him. He read it while he drove, looking up at the road to see.  
When he was finished, he threw the note onto my lap.  
He snorted at the window.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't believe he's lying to you like this."

"How do I know he's lying?"

He turned and looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious."

"You're seriously serious? You're really buying this guys B.S.?"

"Well I don't know what I'm buying!"

"How can this be possible? Do you really think I'm capable of doing something like this? Do you really think I want to put you out for the wolves to chow down on?"

"I don't know, stop yelling at me!"

"Why should I? You go swimming with me, and kiss me like you trust me with your whole life and now you spring this on me? I don't know what's up with you, but you better seriously figure out who you love."

He was pulling into the road outside my house. He leaned over and opened my door.

"Jake I—"

"Get out."

"Jake"

"Just get out of my car Renesmee!"

I got out and slammed the door. I ran into the woods and to my house. My light was still off; maybe I got away with it after all. I climbed up the tree and into my window.  
Everything in my room looked untouched. I smiled at myself. Then I walked over to my closet and put on some pajamas, crawled into bed, and closed my eyes.

I woke up gasping for air. A usual morning it seemed. I looked around my room, expecting to see a sorry Jacob sitting somewhere.  
Nothing.  
When I looked at my mirror, there was a note tapped to it. Part of me wanted it to be from Antoine, a note telling me that he's alright.  
I sat up and went over to my mirror and took the note.

Renesmee,

I'm sorry about how I behaved last night, no I don't deserve another chance, but I'm asking you for one. I want you to meet me at La Push so we can talk. I want to tell you what's going on, and the truth.  
I promise, if you give me this one last chance, I'll make it up to you, please.

p.s. I love you

I looked away and threw the note on my bed. I didn't even want to think about going to see Jacob right now. He had used his last chance last night and he won't get anymore. Besides, I need to focus on finding Rosaline.  
I got dressed and went out to the living room. Surprise surprise, another note. This one though, I could tell was from my parents.

Renesmee,

Your mother and I are at Carlisle and Esme's. We have some new information on Rosaline and we would like you to be here to hear it.

Love  
your mother and father

Oh thank god, maybe they found her? I wasn't about to jump to any conclusions though, so I hurried out the door.  
What if they found her? What if they did, but she's not alive? I know I shouldn't be thinking about death, but with the way our lives go, it's not that hard to conceive a thought like that.  
I flew through the door and the Cullen's to find everyone sitting together in the living room.

"What's the news?" I asked quickly.

They all put their heads down. Never a good sign.

"Tell me." I demanded.

My father stepped toward me with his arms out.

"Renesmee, dear."

"No, just tell me what happened!"

"She's dead." He answered.

I stepped away from them, with horror filled eyes.

"Wha—what do you mean she's dead?" I was breathing quickly now.

"We found her body up north." Carlisle said quietly.

"No, no she's not dead, you're lying!" I screamed, tears running down my face.

"No, honey, I really wish we were." My mother whispered.

My father stepped toward me to hug me, but I pulled away. I wiped away my tears.

"Fine, show me her then." I demanded.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." My father argued quietly.

"Well, I do, now show me her body!" I demanded again.

They sighed at once and then walked ahead of me. Carlisle led me into his office, and there she was.  
She lay there with her blonde locks flowing behind her head, her face as pale as ever. She looked peaceful, but this wasn't enough proof.

"Can I be alone with her?" I asked quietly.

They nodded and left the room.  
When they were all gone, I walked over to her. I touched her hair gently and then I touched her perfect little porcelain face. I had desperately wanted her to open her eyes and smile at me, but there was nothing.  
Maybe I was in denial, but this didn't feel like Rosaline, she was…different.  
I didn't see how she could have died, there was no sign of the ripping of the limbs, the only way I've heard you can kill a vampire. But she wasn't entirely vampire.  
Who could have done this? How was this even possible? 

I examined her body further, looking for some sign that would show how she died.  
I noticed her head was turned to once side, completely covering the other.  
I took a deep breath and placed my hand on the covered side and ever so gently, turned it to face me. 

There was my proof, her face was scratched up and I knew right then that she had been attacked by something. She must have bled to death.  
I could feel myself hyperventilating and I let her face turn back to cover the battered side.  
I clutched my stomach and attempted to control my breathing. I fell to the floor and held my head between my knees.  
I began to sob loudly, and I didn't care who heard me. The door was locked, so no one could come in to "comfort" me. I just wanted to be alone. 

Alone with Rosaline.


	36. Chapter 36: Now, we wait

Chapter 36  
Now, we wait. 

I cried myself to sleep eventually. I had sick dreams of an animal attacking poor, sweet, innocent, Rosaline.

"Renesmee." I heard a voice call.

I sat up and wiped my tears away quickly.

"Renesmee, it's me Alice, can I come in?"

"Ye-Yeah." I choked out.

She slowly opened the door and gave me a gentle smile.  
She proceeded to come sit on the floor next to me.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

I shook my head and put my head between my knees again. She put her hand on my back and made circles, attempting to comfort me.

"It's my entire fault." I whispered.

"No, don't you dare think like that. None of this is your fault." She demanded.

She pulled me so that I was leaning against her shoulder.

"Shhh." She cooed.

"Come on, let's get out of here." She suggested.

"No, I want to stay." I said, shaking my head.

"Renesmee, this isn't healthy, you can't stay in here with her."

"I'm not leaving her, not again."

I began to cry again, Alice took me in her arms and rocked me back and forth.

"It's okay to let her go now, Renesmee." She cooed.

I looked up at her with tear filled eyes. I slowly nodded my head and got up with Alice. She put her arm around me and supported my weight.  
We left the office, I turned back to look one more time. Then, we left the room and went into the living room.  
Everyone sat around, waiting for me to say something. I went over to my mother.

"Mom." I whispered.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Can I…can I go see Jacob for a little while?"

She looked over at my father and he slowly nodded. I walked away slowly, back over to Alice.

"Alice, can i…borrow your car?" I whispered.

She handed me the keys and I walked out of the room.  
I got into the garage and hurried into the car. I sped out of the driveway as fast as the car would go.  
I wound through the road, not paying attention to speed. I kept trying to go faster; I wanted to be at Jacob's as soon as possible. I was still mad at him, but I wanted to be in his arms.  
I finally got to La Push and parked the car. Jacob was skipping rocks across the lake; each one having 30 to 40 skips. When he heard the car stop, he turned around, grinning from ear to ear. He ran up to the car and opened my door.

"Oh Renesmee! I'm so sorry, please allow me to tell you my side of the story—wait…" his expression changed when he saw mine.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

I put my head down and fell into his arms. I began to sob into his shoulder.

"She—she's—d—dead." I cried.

"Who?"

"R—r—osaline"

I felt his body go weak, but he held onto me anyway. He picked me up into his arms and opened the passenger door. He gently put me in the seat and got into the driver's side. He started up the car and began toward his house.  
When we got there, he opened my door and picked me up. He carried me to his house. He went inside and set me down on the couch, then sat next to me.

"Okay, now tell me what happened." He said quietly.

I took a deep breath, trying to compose myself.

"Carlisle found her body up north. We don't know exactly how she died, but there's a gash on the side of her face. I assume she bled to death."

He held me in his arms and rocked me back and forth.

"I can't talk about her, what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

He sat back with a blank expression.

"Well, now don't get mad at me. Antoine is lying."

I took a deep breath.

"How do I know he's lying though?"

"Because, we went to go looking for him today, and he's nowhere in the area. We caught his scent a few miles east, it kept breaking up though."

I nodded.

"How do I know that you didn't go to his house?"

He turned me to face him completely and held my face in his hands.

"Renesmee, I swear on my life, that I was nowhere near him. I know you love him and I could never do that to hurt you."

I looked into his eyes, and I knew that Antoine was the one lying. I don't know how I could have been so ignorant to who he really is. I nodded and confirmed my trust in him.

"I have to apologize to you." I whispered.

"For what?"

"Last night."

"Why?"

"I was in the wrong. I shouldn't have sprung that on you after the evening we spent together. I'm sorry, will you forgive me?"

He looked at me puzzled.

"Of course."

He took me into his arms again and then kissed me.  
I ran my fingers through his hair. The kiss lasted for a few moments and then he pulled away.  
He looked into my eyes with such love. I hugged him close.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out.

"Hello, Alice? I'm going to put you on speaker okay? I'm with Jake." I pressed the speaker button and set the phone on the table.

"Okay Alice, we're listening." I said.

"Okay, hello, Jacob."

"Hey, Alice."

"Okay, so I told you that the Volturi was coming in two days."

"Yeah, so?"

"That was two days ago."

I went through my life in the past few days, so much had happened. Then I realized that this would be the second day.

"Are they coming?"

"I don't know, my vision has gone sketchy. I can't fully tell if they are coming today, but you should come home so we can all prepare. You too, Jacob. Oh! And try to get the pack to come with as well." She hung up.

I looked at Jacob. It was almost as if he could read my mind. He stood up and went over to the phone. I heard him dialing someone.

"Hello? Emily, it's Jacob. Can I talk to Sam?"

There was a slight voice that came on the other end.

"Yes, it's time."

I heard some more talking.

"Yeah, get the pack together; meet me at the Cullen's."

Jacob hung up the phone and walked back into the room.

"I'm going to go meet the guys, you get back to the Cullen's." he instructed. I nodded and left the house.

I got into the car and drove away.  
I sped as fast as I could. I looked out my window; there was Jacob and his pack. They were running through the woods as fast as me.

When we got to the Cullen's, I drove into the garage and parked the car.

Jacob was already there. Along with Sam, Embry, Quil, Leah, Paul, and Jared. I nodded to them as I got out of the car.

"Renesmee." Sam greeted.

"Sam."

I went into the house, they followed. Everyone stood in the living room, tense and ready to fight. Emmett was practicing his punches and bouncing back and forth.

"Okay, we're here. Now what?" I asked aloud.

"They will enter the meadow within hours. Why don't we all head there and prepare ourselves." Carlisle suggested. "Alice, why don't you stay back at Edward and Bella's house to keep Charlie safe?"

We all agreed and started for the door. Carlisle led the way out and we all followed him out.'

We all ran in our own speeds to the meadow. I looked over and saw Jacob.  
His eyes focused the eyes of someone ready to kill. He ran with a purpose; that was for sure. He looked over at me with loving eyes. He made a face of what I could only assume was a smile and then returned his eyes to ahead of him.  
My mother and father ran hand in hand. Everyone once and a while they would look at each other. They had that same intensity that I only assumed they had when they first began dating.  
I focused straight ahead. I was only hoping that we would all make it out alive. Part of me knew that we would be outnumbered, but then I thought of that time sixteen years ago when we were up against this same battle.  
We arrived at the meadow. We all stopped in two parallel lines; wolves one side, vampires another.

"Okay, let's discuss plans. Because this was sprung on such short notice, we have not had proper preparation time." Carlisle stated.

"Why don't we do what we did last time?" Quil suggested.

Sam, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Bella all shook their heads.

"No, we can't do that, which is exactly what they will be expecting." Sam argued.

"How?" Quil argued back.

"Because, it worked for us the last time, they think we would use our same strategies." Carlisle answered.

"Carlisle, do you have any suggestions?" Sam asked.

Carlisle looked at everyone and then thought to himself for a few moments.

"I suggested that we have you all wait in the woods, far enough back so that they won't pick up on your scent. When you see that they have moved into the meadow, you come closer to the point where you are behind them in the woods. If you see them to begin to attack, you surprise attack them."

"How will we know for sure that they are going to attack though?" Sam pondered.

Carlisle thought for a moment.

"When you have the slightest premonition, ask Edward with your thoughts, if he nods, then attack, if not, don't." he replied.

"Does everyone agree with this?" Sam asked.

Everyone nodded.

"When should we move back?" Sam asked Carlisle.

Carlisle took his phone from his pocket and dialed Alice.

"Hello, Alice?" he answered.

There was slight mumbling on the other end.

"How long?"

More words, much too quiet for me to make out.

"Okay, thank you. Call me if you see anything else." He hung up.

"They will be coming sometime tomorrow. So, therefore, if you all would like to go home for now, I understand. We can all call you when something happens."

"Why don't we take a vote?" Sam asked.

"Alright," Carlisle said. "All who wish to go home, say I."

We waited and looked around. No one said I.

"Okay, well, now we wait. You guys are welcome to come back to our place for some food if you wish; we need to hunt so we are strong." Carlisle suggested.

"We'll hunt with you." Sam replied.

We all bolted into the woods. I went one way with Jacob to find something large.  
A scent caught my nose that overpowered me. I began to move in the direction and there it was. There was a large grizzly bear attempting to catch a fish. I pounced on it and proceeded to drain it. I decided that that had been enough for me and resumed back to the meadow. Jacob was soon behind me.  
Everyone else returned quickly, now we had to wait.

Sam, Emmett, and Carlisle discussed options away from everyone else.  
Rosalie, Bella, and Esme were talking about how to keep me safe.  
Quil, Embry, Jared, and Paul were wrestling on another side of the meadow.  
Jacob and sat farthest away from everyone. We decided to be in our own little world, just in case this was the last alone time we would get.

"This is just like déjà voo." Jacob said, laying back and propping himself up with his forearm.

"Tell me about it." I said, hugging my knees.

"You look scared." He commented, playing with a strand of my hair.

"I'm not."

"Liar." He argued with a smile.

I sighed.

"Maybe a little."

"Don't be."

"How can you tell me not to be scared? I do have some vicious vampires in the mood to kill me."

He sat up and took my face in his hands.

"Renesmee, if they want to hurt you, they'll have to go through me first."

I nodded and looked down at the grass.

"Come here." He whispered, taking me into his arms. He must know that this makes me feel safe.

I sat there and looked up at the sky. It was just about dusk, the sun would be setting soon.  
He kissed the top of my hair.

"I can tell you're thinking about Rosaline." He whispered.

"That obvious, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much. You want to talk about it?"

I looked up at his face, his eyes were genuinely concerned.

"I don't know."

"It's not your fault you know." He murmured.

"Oh, but I think it is." I argued.

"How so?"

"I should have taken her home with me that night. Instead I went home and to bed because I was so tired."

"I don't want you to think like that."

"Maybe I should offer myself up to the Volturi, after all, Rosaline would still be here if I had taken her home."

I heard the air leave his lungs; it was almost as if he'd been sucker punched in the gut.

"Don't even talk like that, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

I leaned into him harder, putting all of my weight on his chest.

"I love you, Renesmee." He murmured in my ear.

"I love you too, Jacob." I murmured back. I looked back and kissed him on the lips gently.


	37. Chapter 37: What kind of world is this?

Chapter 37  
What kind of world is this?

The sun began to set. At least an hour had passed and I hadn't moved an inch.  
I sat in Jake's arms, my head resting on his shoulder. We looked up at the sky as the sun began to set.  
I let out a loud sigh, not intending for him to comment.

"Relax, Nessie." He whispered.

His comment took me off guard. I didn't mean anything by the sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell you are stressing, feeling guilty, scared, anxious, and nervous—"

"Okay, I get it. I'm not any of those things, Jake."

He gave me a skeptical look.

"Okay, fine."

"It really does seem like they're coming at us from all sides."

"Yeah, tell me about it. None of this would be happening if I hadn't bitten Rosaline though."

"Maybe, but there has been some good that has come out of all this."

"Like what?" I asked with a snort.

"You fell in love with me."

I felt my chest ache with love when he said that. I closed my eyes, absorbing this little bit of sunshine. He kissed the top of my head a few times.

"I've always been in love with you, Jake."

He gave me that skeptical look again.

"I just didn't want to admit it."

"Why?" he asked, he seemed insulted.

"Because, I felt like…like I was being forced into falling in love with you because you imprinted on me. I felt like there was a stamp on my head that said 'property of Jacob Black'."

He laughed at that.

"You seriously felt like that?" he asked.

"Well….Yeah…I did…"

He laughed again.

"You were never going to be _forced_ to fall in love with me, Nessie."

I gave _him_ the skeptical look this time.

"What do you mean?"

He rolled his eyes and grinned.

"I mean, Nessie, just because I imprint on you, that doesn't mean that you _have_ to fall in love with me and spend the rest of your life with me."

"Well what _does_ it mean then?"

"It means that, you're just going to have a hell of a lot harder time getting rid of me." He said laughing.

I laughed with him. He hugged me closer and gently rocked me. Soon the sky was black, the only light there was, was of the moon and stars.  
A shooting star flew across the sky.

"Make a wish." I giggled.

"Nah."

"Oh c'mon, there's gotta be _something_ you're wishing for."

"Nope."

"Liar."

"No, I'm really not lying. I have everything I've ever wished for."

"You're just saying that."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huhh."

I stood up and bounced away from him. He got up and ran after me. He chased me around the meadow until, my uncoordinated side came out, and I tripped.  
He jumped on top of me and smiled.

"Nuh-uh." He repeated.

"Uh-huh."

"You're stubborn."

"And you're pathetic."

"How am _I _pathetic?"

"Please, you couldn't catch me until I tripped."

"I did that on purpose."

"Oh really?" I started giggling. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Really." He got up and ran away from me. I put my head back and sighed.

I sat up to look for him, but I couldn't see him. I stood up and brushed off any grass that had gotten on me.

"Jake?" I called out. I began to walk around, keeping my eyes open for him.  
I couldn't see any trace of him. I felt as though someone was following me, though.  
I spun around, expecting to see him following me.  
Nothing.  
I turned back around and started walking again.

"Jake this isn't funny!" I shouted out.

By that point I was approaching the group.

"What's not funny?" My mother asked.

"Jake, he's like…I hiding from me."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Emmett joked.

"What are you talking—"

"BOO!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone seemed to find it hilarious, I didn't however.

I turned around and smacked Jake in the face.

"Jerk!" I shouted as I stomped to the middle of the field.

"Oh come on, Nessie! It was a Joke." He called out.

"Oh, I'll give you a Joke." I muttered under my breath.

What could I do that would really freak Jacob out? Nothing, because nothing scares him.  
Then it dawned on me. Jacob said he didn't know what he would do if he ever lost me.  
I stood up and went into the forest and perched myself up on a tree. Once I was up on the highest branch, I jumped down. I made sure I screamed as I was falling. OF course I landed on my feet, but that didn't mean anything.  
When I heard their footsteps coming I collapsed to the ground. I closed my eyes, pretending to be what I knew would scare him.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Nessie." Jake said poking me.

I didn't move.

"Nessie, okay, I've learned my lesson, you can get up now."

I didn't move.

"Nessie, Nessie, oh my god." He bent down to touch my face.

"BOO!" I screamed as I sat up.

The look on his face was absolutely priceless; I wish I'd had my camera.

"That's not funny." He murmured.

"Oh it isn't?"

"No, it's not."

I stared at him for a moment. Then his face turned into a wide grin.

"Just kidding, yeah, that was pretty good. For an amateur."

"You're so cocky." I muttered.

"You love me."

"I do." I said as I kissed him.

"BLECCHHHH!" Emmett shouted.

Rosalie elbowed him in the side.

"What?" he complained.

She gave him a look.

"She just kissed a dog for god sakes!"

She elbowed him even harder.

"Tell me that's not disgusting!" he yelled.

"Enough! Emmett, I won't kiss Jake in front of you, happy?"

"Whatever." He started toward the meadow.

I rolled my eyes at Jake. He put his arm around my waist and we all walked back to the meadow.

"How much longer!" Emmett complained.

"We have to wait for Alice's call." Carlisle assured.

He rolled his eyes and walked back over to Rosalie.

I turned to Jake. He smiled at me and took me into his arms. I wiggled out of his grasp and walked back out to the middle of the meadow.  
He slowly followed me out, trying to figure out what I was doing. I resumed my earlier position, lying down and watching the stars. He did the same.  
I moved my head so that I was resting on his shoulder. I could feel his gaze on me, he was so warm.  
He let out a quiet laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Them." He said, motioning toward the group.

"What about them?"

"They seem to forget that I have just as good of hearing as them, I can hear everything that they are saying."

"What are they saying?"

"Emmett's making a bet with Jasper…."

"About?"

"That they think you're going to get mad at me in a few minutes."

"Why?"

He listened for a few minutes.

"Because you have a tendency to get mad at me."

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Can I ask you something?" he mused.

"Anything."

"I don't want to... I don't mean to be rude but…why do you love him?"

"Who?"

"Antoine."

I thought for a minute, I wanted to be angry at him for asking why I love him, but that would cause Emmett to win the bet and I couldn't really blame Jacob for wanting to know.

"Well…" I paused. "Because he makes me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world, he'd risk his life for me, he's passionate and romantic—"

"Wait, so I don't make you feel any of those things?"

"No, no you do…it's just…in different ways."

"How are they different? A feeling is a feeling…isn't it?"

I shook my head and sat up.

"Well, explain to me, I'd like to make you feel that way."

"You make me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world…but I don't know how to describe how it's a different feeling. It's almost like…I'm more…responsible with him…like…how do I put this?" I stopped for a minute.

"I bring out the irresponsible side in you…great…I bet your parents are just so fond of that." He said shaking his head.

"No, it's not like that. I feel older when I'm with him, and I like that…sometimes, but I'm not old and I like to feel young…but you on the other hand make me feel young and care free…and I love that too, but I'm not care free. I have things I need to worry about."

He looked away for a moment.

"I don't know how to put this without sounding insulting—"

"No, I get it now." He whispered. Then he let out a little laugh.

"What's funny now?"

"You."

"Why?"

"You are _so_ much like your mother…more than you even realize."

"How?"

"She gave me pretty much the same answer to a question just like that."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was in love with her, I asked her why she didn't love me like that. She told me that I made her feel less responsible and she liked that but she also liked the passion that Edward made her feel."

"One difference though."

"What's that?"

I turned and kissed him.

"_I_ love_ you."_

"I like that difference." He laughed.

"Me too."

He looked over at the group.

"We should go check on Charlie." He suggested.

"Okay." I stood up and walked hand in hand with him to the group.

"We're going to go check on Charlie." He said aloud.

They nodded.  
We ran into the woods and to my house. They lights were on and we walked in.  
Charlie was lying on the couch with a beer in his hand watching the game.  
Alice was sitting on the other couch, holding her knees.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

"Hello, Renesmee." Alice sang as she danced to me. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Just to make sure that everything is going okay." Jacob answered.

"Oh…I see…well it's going great."

"Have you seen anything else?" I asked.

"Nothing new. They're on their way, but they won't be here till tomorrow."

"Oh." I walked over to the couch next to Charlie and sat down.

"Hey kiddo." He smiled.

"Hey there." I smiled back.

"So…what's going on…This one here doesn't tell me anything?" He said pointing to Alice.

She shrugged.

"Edward told me not to scare him!" she hollered.

"It's okay, everything's under control." I replied.

"Well, what are you guys doin down there?"

"Mostly talking…sitting around. You'd be really bored there."

He nodded.

"Who's this Volturi I keep hearing about?"

I looked at Alice.

"He didn't exactly forbid me from telling him what the Volturi is." She said skeptically.

"Okay…well…the Volturi …how do I describe this. The Volturi is a very old, very powerful family."

"Okay…but why is everyone so scared of them?"

"It's not that we are scared of them. Okay, see, the Volturi are basically like what you would think of royalty in the human world. They enforce the rules of the vampire world."

"You guys have laws?"

"Not really…well there's really only one that's enforced."

"What's that?"

"That we keep our kind a secret…and we don't kill conspicuously."

He nodded.

"So that's why they're coming? Because you told me?"

"Not completely."

"Well what's the other part?"

"I created an immortal child…that's also against the laws ever since the incidence with immortal children."

"What was the incidence?"

"That's another story."

"Can I hear it?"

"I think my dad did forbid that."

"Okay, I'm older than Edward, I'm pretty sure that my authority goes."

Alice snorted, then covered him face.

"No, trust me…Edward's older than you." I giggled.

"Wait…how old is he again?"

"Like…130."

Charlie sighed.

"So my daughter was dating a 109 year old man?"

"Mhm."

He rubbed his face.

"Jesus what kind of world is this?" he muttered.

All of us chuckled, except for Charlie.  
Alice's face suddenly went blank…she was having a vision.

**I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading up to his point. I didnt expect very many readers, but i'm very thankful for your reviews and comments.  
Please, if you read this, review, the story is almost done. I'm only expecting a few more chapters. I'd like to know if i should start another book continuing off or if i should just leave with this story.  
Again, thank you so much, your reviews have helped my motivation to keep writing.**


	38. Chapter 38: It's Time

Chapter 38  
It's time 

"What is she doing now?" Charlie asked, I could tell he was getting annoyed.

"She's having a vision; remember she can see the future." I responded.

Jacob and I sat there, not really making too much of the situation. We were used to Alice's visions by now.  
Charlie on the other hand was still very new to this and had no idea what was going on. You could tell him a million times that Alice can see the future, but that doesn't mean he'll ever be used to it.  
Alice sat there for the longest time, staring off into the future.  
She finally came out of her vision, fully alert.

"That can't be possible." She murmured.

"What's not possible?" I asked.

"Rosaline…she's…alive?"

"Are you asking me?"

"No, it's just that…well…I see her in my vision…but I know she's…"

"Yeah…"

I put my head down; I had been trying not to think about the morbidity of this situation.

"She's…alive…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I saw her in my vision, alive and breathing. I know she's 'dead', but how can I see her?"

"Do you see the past as well?"

"No…that's never happened."

She pulled out her cell phone and called someone.

"Carlisle."

There was slight talking on the other end.

"I'm going to put you on speaker phone." She said.

"Okay, we're all here." Alice said.

"Alright, now what did you need to ask me?" Carlisle questioned.

"Is it possible…that I would have visions of the past?"

There was complete silence on the other end.

"I'm not sure. I'm sure it could be possible, for a newborn that is. I highly doubt that you're powers would become more after this many years. If anything, the knowledge of the future would become stronger. You wouldn't be able to see the past. Then again, these powers are quite unpredictable, so therefore, I think it's possible that you would start to see the past."

"Okay."

"What did you see?"

"I saw…Rosaline. She was alive and breathing."

"That…that must be the past then, we all know she's…"

"Yeah, we were just talking about that."

"Have you seen anything else regarding the Volturi?"

"No, not yet. I'm keeping my eyes open though."

"I see."

"We need someone here though, that will keep Charlie safe when they come."

"Yes, I know. We can't bring him here though; they'll attack him right away."

"That's what I think."

Alice turned to Charlie.

"If you could go any place in the world…where would you go?"

He seemed taken back by her question.

"I…I don't know. Why?"

"Because, we need to get you out of forks."

"Why?"

"For your safety."

"We could bring him to my house. Seth could stay there with him." Jacob suggested.

"Did you hear that—"

"No! I'm not leaving!" I heard Seth scream on the other end.

"I think that'd be a good idea. Seth will you please do this for us?" Carlisle questioned.

There was a loud sigh on the other end and then a growl.

"Fine." He answered.

"Okay great, get Seth over here and we'll have him bring Charlie to Jacob's place." Alice replied.

"Will do."

Alice hung up the phone.

"Alright, Charlie, you're going to go to Jacob's house to hang out with Billy." Alice instructed.

"Alright…" Charlie said, as if he had a choice.

There was an angry knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"It's Seth."

"Come in."

He opened the door with an angry sigh.

I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for doing this for me, Seth. You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

His face turned slightly red and then he straightened up.

"It's uh...Not…a problem, Renesmee." He stated.

I smiled and walked over to Jake and he put his arm around me.

"Okay, c'mon Charlie. Let's go to Jake's house." Seth ordered.

Charlie gave him a slight nod and walked toward Seth.

"My mom's bike is in the garage." I suggested.

"We'll find a way to get there." Seth replied.

They walked out of the house. I turned to Alice now.

"What are we going to do now?"

"We'll go to the meadow now, to be with the others." She answered.

WE nodded and walked out of the house. We all ran at our speed. IT was a speed that was unnatural to the human's but quite natural to us.  
Alice ran like a light, little feather. She ran carefree; it was a quality I admired about her.  
Jake on the other hand, he was intense when he was running. He definitely ran with purpose, as I had thought before.  
I ran different though, I ran tense. It was most likely unattractive to others, the way I run.  
Everyone was gathered in the meadow, the same way they were before. My parents turned and looked at me.

"How's Charlie?" my mother asked.

"He's okay; Seth is bringing him to Jacob's house."

She nodded and looked back at my father.  
We all focused our attention on Alice, who was having another vision. She was staring into the future again. When she came too, we continued to stare at her.

"Prepare your positions." She instructed.

We all nodded. The wolves began to descend into the forests. The rest of us made our way to the end of the meadow.  
Carlisle stood in front of us all, Edward next to him, along with my mother.  
I stood behind them with Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice.

"It's time." Alice stated.

There we stood; waiting for what could be our last moments together, to come.


	39. Chapter 39: A Trade

Chapter 39  
a trade 

We all stood together, one family, one team. I waited to see the faces appear from the forest that would try to end our coven…for good.  
I looked over at Alice, trying to get some relief from her face.  
There was none.

Emmett seemed to be the only one eager to get this started. How could he be?  
We stood for a long while with nothing happening.

Then they emerged. The Volturi emerged from the other end of the forest.  
Aro was first, Jane was at his side. The rest were following behind them. Aro stopped about thirty yards from us and clasped his hands together.

"Ahh, the Cullens. How are you on this fine day?" he asked.

I looked at Alice with a puzzled look. Why would he be asking us how we are doing when he was probably going to destroy us?

"Very well, thank you, Aro." Carlisle answered politely. "Now tell me, what brings you here today? You aren't due to check on Renesmee for another month?"

"Yes, I am aware of that, but it seems as though that young Rosaline needs an earlier check up."

"Why would that be?" my father questioned.

Aro tilted his head to the side and began to pace.

"Well as I'm sure you know, Renesmee has broken a very key rule in the immortal world. Actually, now that I think about it, two." He stopped in front of Carlisle.

"What might those rules be?" my father asked.

"She has created an immortal child."

"Yes, we are aware of that, but she isn't a complete immortal." Carlisle argued.

"OH is that so?"

"Yes it is, but you won't have to worry about the immortal child anymore." Carlisle said quietly, hoping I wouldn't hear.

"Oh, I don't know about that."

"How did you find out about this? I know that Irina told you about Renesmee, but I can't quite figure out how you know about Rosaline." My mother asked.

"I know exactly what you mean, how could we have found out about this child?" he paused and began pacing again. "It was quite easy actually, with a little help from my dear son."

Alice's eyes got wide.

"I didn't see that." She whispered to me.

"My son, would please join us?" Aro asked. He gestured to the group.

His son walked out from behind the group, it was Antoine. My father turned his head to me, I couldn't tell he was angry, but not at me.

"Antoine, I would like you to meet a few…acquaintances of mine." Aro gestured to us.

"Yes, father, I am quite familiar with his family, one in particular." Antoine said. There was something about his tone that left me uncertain.

"Is that so? Antoine, would you please show me the one you are familiar with?"

Antoine was at my side in a matter of seconds. He took my arm and pulled me out to the area between the groups.

"Renesmee, so you are the one who has stolen my son's heart. Interesting."

I turned my gaze to Antoine.

"How could you." I whispered.

"I…I had no choice. Renesmee, I love you." He whispered back.

I looked away. Antoine released my arm. My father had a disgusted look on his face, and then he stepped forward.

"I was right about you, I was right all along." He growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Antoine said.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You told my daughter you loved her, and now you have the nerve to betray her like this? You disgust me." He said, his body shook with anger.

"I cannot express to you how sorry I am."

"Don't even say that, you're not sorry. You never even loved her."

"I did, I loved her more than she could ever know!" he argued.

"Enough, now that this little greeting is over, let's get to the real reason we're here. Jane, go ahead my dear." Aro instructed.

Jane stepped forward and focused her stare on me. Just as she began to work her power, Antoine pushed me out of the way. I landed on the ground a few yards away. I looked over at everyone, too shocked to move. When I finally stood up I ran over to Antoine and helped him up.

I saw my father nod slowly, and then they came. The wolves ran out from the woods and attacked the Volturi. The fighting began, Sam was attacking Aro, Jacob was attacking Jane, and my parents were helping Jacob and Sam. Everyone else divided their efforts to the rest of the Volturi.

Antoine and I were left, staring at each other.

"How could you do this to me?" I asked angrily.

"Renesmee, I told you, I hadn't a choice."

By that time we were circling each other.

"I don't believe you." I said.

"I am telling you the truth."

"Prove it."

"I had to leave; I had to go back to my father. He said it was urgent."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to know why you left me that note."

"I had to; it was the only way you wouldn't come looking for me."

"Why'd you lie though?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said that Jacob came and attacked you. That's not true."

"Renesmee, I didn't lie."

I stopped.

"I can't believe you're still lying to me. Antoine why can't you just tell me the truth?"

"Renesmee, you have no idea how tightly I'm bound. I am part of a powerful coven, one that I can't betray."

"Then why'd you even talk to me?"

"Because…I fell in love with you."

We both stopped and stared at each other. We were staring so long that we hadn't even noticed that everyone else had stopped fighting and focused on us.

"You're lying to me." I whispered.

He walked to me and took my hand.

"Renesmee, I have never lied to you, and I never will."

I stared into his eyes for a long while. I couldn't look away. I finally pulled away and turned around.

"No, you are! You are lying to me!" I screamed. "It was you who killed Rosaline, isn't it?"

"No! I didn't kill her!"

"Indeed, Rosaline is not dead." Aro spoke up.

We all looked at him, too shocked to speak.

"What do you mean she's not dead?" I asked.

"We have her."

"Where is she?" I screamed, running over to Aro.

"Why, she's in the woods, just where Jane placed her." He said calmly.

"Where is she?" I screamed again.

"I can't tell you so easily, what would be the enjoyment of that?"

"You tell me where she is right now or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?"

I backed away.

"Now, I will tell you where your dear Rosaline is." He said calmly. "Under one condition."

"What's the condition?" I asked.

"A trade."


	40. Chapter 40:I'd rather die a 1000 deaths

Chapter 40  
I'd rather die a thousand deaths 

I looked at my parents, then at Alice. They looked away and so I turned back to Aro.

"What's the trade?" I asked.

"Well, you see, it could be any number of things. I, on the other hand, was thinking that you come to us, you have such a great deal of power as a young vampire."

"What do you mean, come to you?"

"I mean, you come live with us, join us."

I looked over at my father.

"Absolutely not, there must be something else." He said in a deep voice.

"A life for a life." Aro said quietly.

"What will happen…if I don't trade with you? What will you do to her?" I asked.

Aro turned to Jane.

"Jane, my dear, would you be so kind as to go get Miss Rosaline?"

"Yes master." Jane bolted from the group and into the forest; returning in a matter of seconds.

"Thank you dear, now please, set her next to Renesmee." Aro instructed.

Jane walked over to me; Rosaline asleep in her arms. She set laid her down next to me and returned to Aro.

"Go ahead, show them what shall happen." Aro instructed.

Jane looked at Rosaline.

"Pain." She murmured.

I looked at Rosaline. Her body started shaking and her eyes flew open. Then she let out the most blood curdling scream I had ever heard. It was worse than when she was transformed. She shook and withered in pain, screaming and grunting.

"Stop, stop please!" I screamed.

She wouldn't stop.

"Jane! Please, I'll trade! I'll trade, I will!" I screamed again.

"Jane." Aro cooed.

Jane looked away from Rosaline.

"Master."

Rosaline's body stopped shaking, but her breathing was heavy. I knelt at her side and stroked her face.

"It's alright." I whispered. "I'm going to make it go away."

She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. I stood back up and faced Aro.

"What do you want?" I asked again.

"A life for a life."

"Anything but that, please, tell me what I can do."

"Please, Aro, you don't understand." Carlisle spoke up.

Aro looked over at him, his sadistic, red, eyes widening.

"What is it I don't understand, Carlisle?"

"She's just like Renesmee."

"How so?"

"She's not fully immortal, you see."

"Enlighten me, Carlisle."

Carlisle walked over to Rosaline and knelt down.

"You see, she breaths, and her heart beats as well. She also has running blood."

Aro walked over to Rosaline and looked at her.

"Indeed she does." He murmured. He then stood up. "None the less, she's a liability. Alec, go ahead."

Alec walked forward and picked up Renesmee.

"Wait, no, what are you doing?" I stopped him.

"We're taking care of this problem, once and for all." Marcus stated.

"No, please!" I screamed. They ignored me and began walking away. I tried to run after them but Alice grabbed my arm.

"Aro." Carlisle called out.

Aro hesitated, and then turned around.

"Can we have a compromise?" Carlisle asked.

"What did you have in mind, Carlisle?"

"We were able to keep Renesmee, why can't we keep Rosaline?"

"You already have one liability in your coven; our world cannot afford another one." Aro answered.

"What if her intentions are to keep this life a secret?" I asked.

"I would have to be sure of that." He answered.

He walked over to Rosaline, she was waking up now. He knelt down and took her hand and read her mind. He closed his eyes and suddenly stood up.

"Fascinating, this one, she will be great." He breathed.

We stood there and stared at Aro, who was still staring at Rosaline. His eyes went to mine.

"Her power, it is strong, she will be great. Perhaps we can work out a deal…"

"What is it?" I asked.

"She must come live with us, for 1 year." Aro answered.

"No, she has to stay here with us. She needs me." I argued.

"Very well then, I have another proposition." He stated.

"Go on."

"She can stay with your family, as long as she does not bite a human."

"Okay, easy enough."

"That's not all."

"What's the rest?"

"She is not allowed to tell, or fall in love with a human."

I looked at my father, then at Carlisle.

"This is your choice, Renesmee. We cannot make it for you." Carlisle whispered.

I nodded and turned back to Aro; I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders.

"Deal." I stated.

"Very well, take the child."

I walked over to Rosaline and picked her up. I held her as close as possible. Aro continued to stare at her with such fascination. His eyes went back to Carlisle's.

"Let us not have to return for these circumstances, Carlisle; otherwise the consequences won't be so kind." Aro stated.

"I assure you that we will keep young Rosaline in line throughout her life." Carlisle assured.

"Let us go now in peace, our yearly visits will seize now."

Antoine looked over at me with pleading eyes. I wanted to look away, but his golden eyes were all too piercing.

"Please." He muttered quietly.

I looked away this time.

"Let us go now." Aro instructed. He turned away from us, the others quickly followed him, that was, everyone except Antoine. Antoine stood next to me still.

Aro turned to look at Antoine.

"My son, come to me now." Aro instructed.

Antoine looked at me, then his father.

"No, father, I will not. I cannot leave Renesmee. I love her too much to give her up."

"How dare you betray your father? Your mother had specific wishes for you."

"I will not fulfill those wishes for they are not my own."

"That is not your choice."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Antoine looked over at me. "It's nothing." He whispered.

"Oh no Antoine, by all means tell her your mother's wishes. After all that's what she would want." Aro urged.

"What are your mother's wishes?" I urged.

"That I never get involved with a Cullen, and if I do…"

"What happens if you do?"

"I have to kill the one I am involved with…otherwise…"

"Otherwise what?"

"Otherwise I will be forced."

I looked at him and backed away. My father took my arm and pulled me into him, holding me tightly.

"So now you know everything about us." Aro stated.

"Antoine who is your mother?" my father asked stiffly.

"That's not important." Antoine whispered.

"Who is your mother?" my father asked with anger in his voice.

"Victoria." He murmured.

Nobody said anything.

"You have to understand though—"

"No, we won't understand anything, Antoine. Leave now with your father." My mother said.

"No, understand that I would rather die a thousand deaths before I kill your daughter."

"Antoine, this is done, let us go now!" Aro commanded.

Antoine turned back around and looked at his father.

"I am staying." He said firmly.

Aro looked athim with those sadistic eyes again.

"Fine, but just know that you have shamed yourself." he hissed.

With that, the Volturi began to leave the forest.


	41. Chapter 41: Indecisive

Chapter 41  
Indecisive

I thought that I would be relieved after the Volturi left, instead I felt even worse. My stomach was knotted up and I felt like I was going to be sick…I knew that wasn't possible though. I stood between them. The two people I am irrevocably in love with.

Antoine and Jacob stood on either side of me, Jacob to my left and Antoine to my right. Now was the hard part…choosing. I had to choose which guy I wanted to be with, which one I was going to hopefully spend the rest of my life with.  
Which one I'd give my heart and soul to.

I looked down at the ground, trying to figure out what to do. I felt their eyes burning into me. My left side felt on fire and my right side felt as cold as ever. I needed to figure out which feeling I liked best, one problem though…I loved them both.

No one was talking. Why wasn't anyone talking? Everyone just stood there staring at me, as if they were waiting for something. I guess deep down inside I knew what they were waiting for. They were waiting for me to tell one to leave and tell the other to stay. I looked over at my mother. She'd understand that this isn't something that I could do with everyone standing around watching.

She gave me a nod and then turned to the group.

"Why don't we all scan through the forest…just to make sure there isn't anything going on." She suggested.

Everyone nodded and in a flash they were all gone. And there we stood again…me in the middle. I took a deep breath and walked out of the middle and stood in front of them. My eyes went back and forth between them. Their eyes never unlocked there gaze from me.

"Antoine—"

"Look before you say anything, I need you to know that I haven't lied to you."

"I object to that." Jacob said defensively.

"Oh really? Well to be completely honest, I don't think that she wants to ever make out with a do—"

"Stop, stop! Enough!" I shouted. I ran in-between them.

"Now, I love you both, but I don't know if I can do this." I confessed.

"I…I need time alone with you…with each of you. I just dong know how I can make this decision…please…just give me time." I pleaded.

They both nodded slightly.

"I have to go home. I need…to think about this." I whispered. I walked over to each of them and kissed them on the cheek and left.

I ran through the woods as fast as I could. I felt a hole beginning to form in my heart and I didn't know what to do about it.  
I finally reached my house, I hoped that no one would be there, for I didn't want to discuss today at all.

I slowly opened the door, expecting to see a full house, hoping to see an empty one.  
My hope, however, was not answered. Everyone stood in the house, gathered in a line. They all stood there, staring me down. As I closed the door, I could feel their eyes burning into my back.  
I turned around slowly, praying that their eyes had found a new body to focus on.  
My prayer again…was not answered. They stared at me, waiting for my words.

"Well?" Alice asked.

"I uh—I told them I needed some time to think about it…and that I need some alone time with each of them." I answered.

"That's…that's a…that's a good idea. You need to be sure." My mother said.

I started toward my room, but my father was in front of my door.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going to think about this."

They all looked at me and shrugged. My father moved aside and I opened the door and walked into my room. I sat down on my bed and picked up the book I have been putting on hold, Romeo and Juliet.  
I began to read, deciding who would be my Romeo.

I felt an odd sense of eyes on me. I continued to read, hoping the feeling would pass. I waited, read, and then waited some more. But, the feeling never passed. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and looked up.

I was right, there were eyes staring at me. Nine pairs of eyes to be exact. All of them stood in my doorway, just staring at me. I widened my eyes.

"I'm going to think about this I said." I stated.

"We know." Alice answered back.

I widened my eyes again and moved my head forward a bit. They still didn't take the hint.

"_Alone_." I said.

They all let out a sigh, obviously not wanting to leave.

I slammed the book shut and then slammed it on the bed. I let out a frustrated sigh as I got up and walked over to the door.

"Look, I can't make this decision with all of you standing in my door watching me." I said in an annoyed tone

"We just want to make sure you are safe. The Volturi is not out of Forks yet and we don't know if they will be making an appearance in your room or not." My father said sternly.

"Okay, well, can't you guys leave me alone for a while? I have a big decision here and I really need some privacy. Just…just go wait out in the living room. I'll be out when I'm ready to come out." I begged.

They all sighed again.

"Very well, we will be checking in frequently though." Carlisle warned.

"Thank you."

They nodded and made their way toward the living room. I shut my door as soon as they were gone and walked back over to my bed.

I picked up my book once again. It was so battered and torn from my mother's extensive usage.  
I tried to focus on the words, but something was distracting me. _They_ were distracting me. I looked up at my ceiling, trying to make my impossible decision. 

Who was I kidding; I knew I wanted Antoine more than anything. Just as I thought that, Jacob's smiling face came into mind. The nights we have spent together, our trip to Seattle, everything. I could feel his lips on mine as the memories drown me.

My tears came fast an easy. I wasn't about to hold them back now, they were much needed tears. I flipped onto my stomach and clung to my pillow, allowing my sobs to be muffled by the fabric of the pillow.

I felt ridiculous—even if no one was watching me—because this is how the girls in the movies cried. I never understood it though; they always clutched their pillows and sobbed. I understand now, it's a comfort that I couldn't get any other way.

It gives you something to hold, when you have no one to hold. It takes away your lonely pain.  
The fact of the matter is though, I'm not lonely, I'm just indecisive. I'm a girl who can't make up her mind and is hurting the two people she is deeply in love with the most.

There was a light tap on my door.

"Renesmee, can I come in?" Alice asked softly.

I didn't bother to sit up or wipe my face. I didn't bother to answer either, I knew she'd come in no matter what I said.  
I was right; she came in and sat on my bed next to me.

"You uhh…you have a visitor." She said.

I looked up with a puzzled look.

"Who?" I asked.

"Why don't you come see for yourself?"

She got up and left my room. I sat up and looked in the mirror. I was glad I hadn't put any makeup on today; otherwise I would have mascara running everywhere. I blotted my eyes with a Kleenex and went out to greet my visitor.


	42. Chapter 42: Prom?

Chapter 42  
Prom? 

I went out into the living room to find out who had stopped by.  
I was both happy and disappointed to see him. Disappointed because I would have loved to see the other one as well, but happy because I am happy to see him. 

Antoine stood in the doorway of my house, holding a dozen roses and wearing a Tux. I looked down and smiled at him as I went over to take the roses.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to snatch some alone time with you. I know I'm on your bad side now. I'm just praying I can fix that." He answered kindly.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going somewhere special, absolutely special."

"Can you tell me what it is then?"

"No, it's a surprise. We won't be entirely alone though, since it is a distance away, your father will be coming with, along with your mother."

I looked over at my parents, pleading them with my eyes not to go. They just shook their heads.

"Okay," I sighed. "How do I need to dress?"

"It's a pretty formal restaurant. I'd say...dressy. Only if you are comfortable though."

I nodded and walked back into my room. I felt fortunate that Alice has always taken me on shopping trips to stores other than the ones in Port Angeles.

I roamed through my closet, searching for a romantic dress. I found one, but I wasn't quite sure if it was too formal. I put it on anyway.  
It was a sliver dress that was floor length. It hugged my torso and had ruffles at the bottom. It was also a strapless dress, it made me feel beautiful.

Now to do my hair. I brushed out my curls, deciding that if this was a formal restaurant, I should probably have an up do. I pulled it back into a tight pony tail. Then I took a bottom layer and wrapped around the hair tie, giving the illusion that I didn't have a hair tie in. I pined that to the underside where no one would notice.

My curls flowed down my back. My shoulders were bare because it was up in a pony tail. I went over to my jewelry box and picked out a diamond necklace that my parents had given me for my fifteenth birthday. It looked perfect around my neck with no hair bothering it.

I looked in the mirror now; I decided that I wasn't going to use makeup tonight. If Antoine was the one, he'd love me for my face without make up. I let out a sigh and left my room to go out into the living room.

I opened my door slowly, expecting to see everyone standing there, luckily, no one was there. I made my way down the hall way, my heals clacking on the hardwood floor. I stopped at the living room and stood there. Everyone stared at me in disbelief.

Antoine walked over to me and took my hand. He gently kissed it and then looked into my eyes.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered.

I could feel myself blushing, so I turned my head away. He held out a corsage. He opened the little box and lifted my wrist and gently slid it on.

"Are we going to a prom or something?" I asked with a smile.

"Sort of. We're going to Seattle."

"What? Where in Seattle are we going?"

"We'll be going to the Georgetown Ballroom. They have this thing going on; it's basically throwing a prom for homeschooled teenagers."

I smiled at him.

"Really!"

"Yes really, now let me get your coat, it is a bit chilly outside tonight." He walked over to the coat hanger and picked out a white shall and placed it around my shoulders.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding his arm out.

I giggled and linked my arm with him. I hadn't even noticed my parents. My mother was dressed in a black gown with ruffles at the bottom; my father was in a tux.  
Antoine escorted me out of the house, my parents followed close behind. We got outside and we all ran gracefully to the Cullens' house.  
There, to my surprise, was the car we were going to ride in.

It was a limo.

"Is…is that?" I stuttered, too shocked to complete a sentence.

"Yes, that's the car we will ride in." he smiled.

My parents took the front seat; my father was going to drive. Antoine took the back seat, he opened the door for me and I slid in.

The inside was absolutely amazing; it had a TV and everything. Then, I noticed a mini fridge. I looked at him with a puzzled expression. He just smiled.

"It's not filled, I know we don't drink or eat, but I couldn't get one without it."

My father's eyes were locked on the rear view mirror. I could hear him muttering to my mother about the fact that we weren't properly supervised back there. She argued back, telling him that we needed time to ourselves.

I pressed the button that would put a divider up between us. It automatically went down.

"No," my father instructed.

I pressed the button again.

"Yes," I argued.

He went to push the other button again, but my mother slapped his hand away. The divider went up. I looked over at Antoine. He looked so beautiful, like a supermodel. I felt butterflies in my stomach when I looked at him.

"So I'm a little confused…" I said aloud.

"About what, my dear?"

"Well…first, you tell me that you are madly in love with me, spend every night you can with me, and then all of the sudden…you tell me that I need to spend more time with Jacob because you know he loves me too. Then you just disappear. Then you show up and when I say anything you get mad at me to the point where Jacob had to come and save me. Then you disappear again and I find out that you were working with the Volturi and I just don't know what to believe anymore—"

"Please, allow me to explain everything, it's the least I can do for you. I know I have hurt you, and believe me, knowing the pain I've put you through…it kills me. I feel like I've let you down, and I know I don't deserve a second chance, but love, I'm asking for it. So please, please let me explain everything to you…after tonight. I want you to have a good time."

I nodded and kissed him lightly on the cheek. There was long awkward silence from then on. I'd look at him, he'd look at me and then we'd both look away.  
I tried to gather my thoughts, trying to figure out what I was to do.

How could he do this to me? How could he work with the Volturi, telling them that I have changed Rosaline? I don't know if I should believe him or not.  
On one hand, he was always so kind to me, he always told me he loved me and made sure we never went to fast. He spent all the time he could with me and was kind to my family.  
On the other hand, I have fallen totally in love with Jacob and in a way…it's fate. He's imprinted on me…what can I do about that? 

Thoughts of Jacob and I were swirling my head. Before I knew it I was daydreaming about the night Jacob and I went to the beach. The way he looked at me made my stomach do summersaults, in a good way though.  
I let out a heavy sigh.

I'd been lost in my own thoughts for such a long time that I didn't even realize that we were pulling up the Georgetown Ballroom in Seattle.  
Antoine put an arm on my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"We're here, love."

I looked up at him and then out the window. He was right, we were here.  
He got out of the car and ran over to my side. He opened the door and held out his hand for me to take. I took it.

He escorted me into the ballroom.  
The room was absolutely beautiful. Twinkling lights were everywhere. It was romantic, couples swayed on the dance floor together. There was a light on the ceiling that was spinning around, sending little spots of light on the floor.

I looked at Antoine; he smiled at me and then stepped away. He bowed and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance mademoiselle?"

I giggled and blushed, but took his hand. He led me to the dance floor.  
When we reached it he spun me around and placed his hand on my waist and kept the other hand holding mine.  
We swayed and twirled in circles. He was looking deep into my eyes, searching for an answer to his question.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I…I don't know what to say, it's beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as the girl I'm holding."

I knew how badly I wanted to kiss him, but something didn't feel right. I decided to give into it though and see what would happen.  
I leaned up slowly, remaining eye contact. Our lips met in a slow, light, peck.  
Suddenly I felt like I was cheating on Jacob, even if we weren't officially together. I pulled away, only to see a shocked expression on his face.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No, it's not you…it's me." I answered quickly. He looked at me, not wanting to believe that I didn't want to kiss him.

"What's wrong then?" he still sounded like he was sure it was him.

"It's…it's just that…I don't know."

I put my head down in shame.

"You're in love with him. Aren't you?"

I slowly nodded and then looked back up at him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"No, don't be. I told you that you needed to spend more time with Jacob, I meant that. I want you to be one hundred percent sure who you love and who you will choose."

"No, I know that. IT's just that I feel like I've let you down. Like, I've given you something and now I'm taking it back."

"Don't feel like that, I love you, but just because I love you, doesn't mean you should choose me. Jacob loves you too, you're his imprintee."

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. He pulled me closer and we swayed together.

There was some part of me that was wishing that it was Jacob who was holding me, swaying with me.  
I shook the thought from my head. If I was going to give Antoine a fair shot, I needed to be thinking about him and only him. These were my feelings and I needed to be absolutely sure. I couldn't if I only thought of Jacob.

I closed my eyes, and imagined my life with Antoine. It was a happy life. I saw him and I, sitting on a porch together, I saw us putting babies to sleep. But that was it. There was no romance, no love, and no passion.

The music suddenly stopped and everyone was leaving. I looked up at Antoine.

"Is it time to go already?" I asked.

"Yes, love, it is." He said smiling. He took my arm and we left the building. My parents were already waiting at the car for us.

They got in and Antoine opened my door and helped me in. He slipped in next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder again. I sat up again and looked him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I need you to explain now."

He sighed and sat up completely now.

"You can ask me anything now." He said, moving a strand of hair from my face.

I took a deep breath.

"Why did you tell me you wanted me to spend less time with you and more time with Jacob?" I asked.

"Because, I needed you to be absolutely positive about whom you love."

"But I loved you."

"I know that, and I loved you so much, but I knew it would be selfish of me if I took you without you exploring all of your options."

"Okay…well you disappeared…for…days. What happened to you?"

"I had to go back home."

"To Italy?"

"Yes."

"Okay, but Jake came to my room one night and he could smell you."

"I'd been in your room plenty of times before that, Renesmee."

"No, he didn't smell your scent from the times before…"

"What did he smell then?"

"He said it smelled like you had just been there."

He had a sudden intake of breath.

"I had…I had been in your room." He whispered.

"What? You had? Why didn't you tell me? Why did you stay away from me?"

"Because, I couldn't be in contact with you."

"Why?"

He took a deep breath.

"Renesmee, my father is part of the Volturi. That is not something you or I can take lightly. Let's face it; your family has had a lot of run-ins with the Volturi."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I left because my father, somehow, found out that I was seeing you, falling in love with you. He gave me two choices."

"What were the choices?"

"I either had to kill you myself, or he would kill you. I knew that if he was the one to do it, then it would be slow and painful. I couldn't bare that; I couldn't stand to see you die like that."

I sat away from him.

"You were going to kill me?" I whispered.

"I told him I would, but I was going to figure out a way to save you. I stayed away from you because it was hiding my true plans from my father. He thought I was staying away to make it easier for me to kill you. I was really coming up with a plan to save your life."

"Why were you in my room though?"

"I had to make sure that you were safe, I…I couldn't stand not seeing you for that length of time. I love you too much, when you're not with me…there's this whole that starts forming in my heart. It only begins to heal when you are with me, but it seems as like that time goes by so fast that the whole never fully heals."

"That day in the forest, when…when we were talking. You got really angry with me when I asked you why you signed off every time I signed in. Why did you do that?"

"What? Sign off when you signed in or got mad?"

"Sign off."

"I did that because I knew you would talk to me, and that would only make my plan harder."

"Why did you yell at me after when I started to leave the forest?"

"That was so you would be angry with me, you wouldn't want to talk to me…it'd make the plan easier."

I nodded and looked down at my fingers. I was fidgeting compulsively.

"Why did you lie in the note?"

"What note?" he asked, his face was genuinely puzzled.

"The note I found in your house. You said in it that Jacob had attacked you."

"Oh…That."

"Yeah, what was that?"

"That was a lie." He whispered.

"Why'd you lie?"

"When I would spend nights with you, I would leave when you'd go to sleep, but come back to watch you sleep. You always muttered my name, saying that you loved me. It made me feel…it made me feel wanted. When you started spending time with Jacob…" he trailed of and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What happened when I started spending time with Jacob?"

He looked at me; there was sadness in his eyes.

"You stopped saying you loved me." He whispered.


	43. Chapter 43: Shivers

Chapter 43  
Shivers 

I stared at Antoine for the longest moment. He seemed so devastated and crushed to admit that to me.  
His eyes never left mine. He looked at me with burning eyes, eyes that I knew I would never forget, even if I did live forever.  
I sat back in my seat and looked down at my hands.

"Why did you write that note though?"

"My mind was already made up; I was going to save your life. But when I heard the way you talk about Jacob in your dreams and you not saying you love me anymore, I felt like you were going to forget me. It was the most hurtful feeling I had ever had.  
"So, in order to keep me in your thoughts, and for you not to forget me, I wrote the note. It was the most selfish thing I had ever done, and I immediately regretted it. You had already taken the note before I had a chance to write another one. The note though, was to make sure that you don't come looking for me."

I looked at him, torn with emotions. I knew that part of me should be angry and never want to forgive him for this, the other half though knew that he didn't mean to hurt me the way he had and that I loved him dearly.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"I honestly don't expect your forgiveness." He whispered.

"That's good…because I'm not ready to give it yet." I murmured.

He didn't seem hurt by this; he knew he had it coming.

"Why did you write such cruel things though?" I asked.

"I felt like if you were angry with Jacob for a little while, you'd remember me and love me again. Like I said, it was the most selfish thing and if I could take it back, Renesmee, I would."

I looked up at him, my eyes filling with tears.

"Antoine…I'm…"

"What is it?" he asked.

"I never _stopped_ loving you."

He only looked at me. He slowly raised his hand and gently held my face.  
I looked down, intending that I wasn't ready to kiss him; not yet. His thumb moved back and forth, trying to comfort me.  
He took my gesture and slowly removed his hand. A tear started to roll down my face. He quickly wiped it away using his thumb.

"I never stopped loving you either." He whispered.

I then gave in, I felt like the only thing I wanted at that moment was to kiss him.  
I held his head and gently kissed his lips. I wasn't prepared to kiss him with the passion that I usually did.  
I slowly pulled away, our foreheads still held together. We looked into each other's eyes for a long while, not wanting to look away.  
I eventually looked away.

"What was your plan?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Your plan, you said you had a plan to save my life. What was it?"

"Oh, that. I planned on coming and getting you, then we would run away together, just you and me forever."

"Where would we go?"

"I hadn't gotten that far yet, but then I decided that I would take you wherever you wanted to go. Paris, London, Tokyo, you'd name it, and we'd go there."

I smiled to myself, knowing that he would go wherever I wished.

I rested my head on his shoulder and waited until we got home. Somewhere in that time, I must have drifted into a sleep.

"Renesmee, love, we're back." Antoine whispered into my ear.

I fluttered my eyes and sat up.

"Here, let me help you." He whispered. He gently picked me up, began to hand me to my father, but I refused.

"I can walk." I muttered.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine."

He put me on my feet and held his arms out, just in case I was to fall. I looked over to my parents, urging them to go into the Cullens' house. My mother took the gesture and pulled my father in.  
I turned over to Antoine, his eyes glistening in the moonlight.

"Well…thanks." I said.

"It was my pleasure." He bent down and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be seeing you." He whispered. With that, he ran into the forest.

I turned and went to meet my parents in the house. Everyone was sitting around, joking and laughing. I found it kind of hard to believe that they would be laughing after our run in today with the Volturi, but then again, we all need some kind of outlet.  
They all turned to greet me.

"Is the Volturi for sure gone now?" I asked aloud.

"Yes, they have been gone for a few hours now." Carlisle muttered.

"I'm going to…uhh…go home." I walked over to Renesmee, leaning down to pick her up.

"No, dear, it's alright. We'll bring her home later. You go get some sleep." My mother said.

They must have sensed my fear and hesitation to the suggestion because Carlisle spoke up.

"Don't worry, Renesmee, we're watching her. She'll be fine. It's all over now." He reassured.

I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. Goodnight." I said as I walked out the door.

Even though I knew that she was being watched for sure, I still felt like I wanted her in my care. I was so utterly worried that she wouldn't come back with them.  
I ran through the forest quickly. My parents must have been absolutely sure that the Volturi was gone because they didn't even flinch when I said I was leaving.  
I ran through the events of tonight in my head. I thought that this decision would be easy when the time came. I thought I knew who I loved more.  
Now…I hadn't the slightest idea.

I reached my house, looking around to make sure I didn't have anyone watching me. Even if my parents were sure that the Volturi was gone, I could never be sure. After all, Alice couldn't even _see_ Antoine and my father couldn't see him in Aro's thoughts.  
After I had double checked my surroundings I unlocked my door and walked in.  
I flipped on lights, expecting, not wanting, to see Jane. I've met her and have seen her before but for some reason, this last visit was the most traumatizing for me.  
Of course, no one was there. I must have my mother's paranoia. I made my way into my bedroom.  
I immediately took off my shoes and pulled down my hair. I let out a sigh and decided I would take a shower. No, I didn't need to, vampires don't get body odor. But even so, it still feels good to take one.  
I grabbed some shorts and a tank and ran into the bathroom. I started up the shower and undressed.  
I suppose it's odd, but I shower in cold water. The hot water burns too badly against my skin.  
When I was finished, I dried and dressed. I looked in the mirror.

"What do I do?" I asked myself.

I stared at my reflection for the longest time. I was hoping it would start talking back to me, telling me who and what to choose.  
Once again…disappointment.

I sighed and walked into my bedroom, scrunching my hair with my fingers and looking down. I stopped in the door way, a smile started on my face.  
Jacob was sprawled out on my bed, smiling at me.

"Hello." He said cheerfully.

"What are you doing here you goof?" I asked as I lay down on the bed next to him.  
He put his arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

"Well, you know, I just figured that it was time for _my _alone time."

"Oh, I see." I giggled.

"Yep, so how should we spend this alone time?"

"I don't know, what did you have in mind?" I asked.

"I was hoping you'd have an idea."

"I just want to be with you." I whispered.

"Sounds perfect to me." He whispered back.

"Yeah, unfortunately though, I'm exhausted and I don't know how much fun I'll be."

"Where'd he take you?"

"You don't really want to know."

"No, I do."

"He took me to Seattle."

"Oh,"

I could tell that that was enough information for him.

"You know, this isn't the only alone time I want."

"Good, cause I want more as well."

He laughed softly and snuggled me closer. I breathed in his scent. He always smelled like fresh air.

"I really wish I could tell you I'm going to choose you, but I can't. I just don't know." I whispered into his chest.

"I've been through this before."

"What?" I whispered.

"Remember, your mom and I?"

"Oh yeah, she told me about it."

"I'm not going to put you through what I put her. I know how much pain I caused her and I'm not doing that to you." He kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you." I murmured.

I looked up at my ceiling, wondering how I was ever going to decide.

"Can I ask you something?" I whispered.

"Anything."

"What…What will happen with us if I were to choose…Antoine?"

He sighed.

"I don't know." He murmured.

"You do, I can tell."

"I've only seen it through Sam and Leah's eyes. I don't know how I'll react to it."

"I'm sorry, Jacob."

"For what?"

"Putting you through this. I know you don't deserve any of this."

"Don't be sorry. Be sure."

I nodded and nuzzled my head into his chest.

"Sleep, Renesmee." He whispered into my ear.

His warm breath sent shivers down my spine.  
I was exhausted and I knew I wouldn't be much of a conversationalist like this. So I took Jacob's suggestion


	44. Chapter 44: Author Note not a chapter

Hey you guys,

If you're reading this then you are probably keeping up with my story. To Whom It May Concern, I don't know when the next chapter will be up.  
I'm beginning to wonder what is going to happen with this story. I'm having writers block, not to mention I'm having the urge to write a story that isn't a fan fiction and I just can't figure out what I want to write about. It's becoming very frustrating and I'm losing my focus on fallen star.  
I don't know how I'm going to end this story and I don't know how to continue. Like I said, writers block.

I'm going to take a break from this, I can't say when the next chapter will be out, or if I'm going to continue.  
I'm going to take a break until the Eclipse movie is out…maybe my mind is just too excited for that.

Thanks for reading this and please stay subscribed to it. I appreciate your comments and ideas, and if you have an idea as to what this new story I want to write could be, please let me know.

I doubt I'll give up on this story completely, but I need to take some time to gather my thoughts and figure out where I'm going with this. I don't want to become a writer who is only writing for reviews.

Thanks again, love your support


	45. Chapter 45: What do you think not a chap

If you are reading this, well I'm curious. I started working on a new story, it's a little bit of my own version of a twilight thing. Im not trying to copy twilight, because, lets face it, no one can match that kind of love.  
I was wondering if anyone would like to read what I have. So far I have the preface and the first chapter. Let me know and I will happily post it


	46. Chapter 44: My Fallen Star

Chapter 44  
my fallen star 

The bright sunlight was shining in my face. I slowly opened my eyes and looked next to me. I hoped to see Jacob sitting next to me, but he wasn't.  
I sat up in my bed and stretched out my arms. Rosaline was in her bed next to me, still fast asleep. I looked at her, she looked so peaceful. The peace soon ended.  
Rosaline started to gently hit her fist on the bed. The gentleness turned into pounding. She began to pound as hard as she could, scream and panting as she did so. I couldn't understand what was happen, my brain was just frozen.  
I rushed over to her side and put my hand on her forehead. I had only seen her in this kind of pain once; when Jane was using her retched power on her.

"Rosaline! Rosaline, sweetheart, it's me Renesmee! Please wake up!" I shouted. I started shaking her shoulders.  
She just wouldn't wake up.

"Rosaline! You're having a nightmare! Wake up!" she wouldn't wake though.  
I looked around the room frantically, looking for any trace of Jane.  
Nothing.  
I continued to shake her and yell her name. Why weren't my parents coming? Did they not hear me?  
Rosaline's eyes finally flew open. She was gasping for air and grabbing at the sheets.

"Are you alright?" I whispered.

She looked at me, horrified.

"I'm…Alright." She muttered.

"What were you dreaming?"

"It's nothing." She whispered. She looked down at her hands.

"It's okay, you can tell me."

"I was dreaming about Jane. It was so painful."

"It's okay, she's gone, she won't be back."

She nodded slowly and then looked up at me. Her expression was completely different.

"So what are you doing with Jacob today?" she asked cheerfully.

"I don't know; I just woke up."

She nodded again.

"I like Antoine better." She said.

"Why is that?" I tried to keep my voice casual.

"I don't know, he's nicer to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Jacob never wants to be around me. He always…leaves when I'm around."

"He likes you, Rosaline. Whatever made you think that?"

"I don't know. I just don't think he likes me."

"Well, wanna know a little secret?" I whispered.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, well, to werewolves, we stink; bad."

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know, it's just the way it is."

"He doesn't act like you stink though?"

"He can stand me."

"Why you and not us?"

"Cause; he loves me."

She nodded again, and then looked out the window. Her face was gentle and thoughtful.  
The phone started ringing in the distance, I looked over at Rosaline.

"I'm going to go get that; be right back." I said as I got up off her bed and left the room.  
I jogged to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Nessie!" Jacob's cheerful voice was on the other end.

"Hey, Jake." I giggled. Rosaline walked out of my room and made kissy noises at me.

"_Shhh!" _whispered to her.

"What?" he asked.

"No, it's nothing. It's Rosaline. Speaking of Rosaline, she got the craziest idea today."

"Oh yeah? What' was that?"

"She thinks you don't like her."

"Really? I do like her. She seems like a sweet girl. Tell her she was wrong."

"Okay, will do. So what's up?"

"Oh I was wondering if I could have _my _alone time today."

"Hmm, I don't know, what'd you have in mind?"

"Surprise," he said cheerfully.

"Well, is it casual or dressy?"

"Casual, I will tell you though, that you may need a bathing suit."

"Okay, what time and where should I meet you?"

"I'll pick you up at Carlisle's in…" his voice trailed off, probably checking a clock. "How about a half hour?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you then."

"Awesome,"

Something was going on the other end of the line.

"Hang on a minute, stay on the line." I made my way down the hall.

The only other phone we have in the house is the one in the guest room. It still struck me as odd that we didn't just make that Rosaline's room.  
I went inside and there was the little eve's dropper.  
I went back around the corner.

"So, Jacob, I have a little prank I think I want to play on Rosaline."

"Wait, what? Don't you think she's been through enough?"

"I don't know, what do you think the consequences to eves dropping should be?"

There was a gasp on the other end.

"Was that you, Renesmee?" Jacob asked.

"Nope, it's miss…" I jumped around the corner. "It's Miss Rosaline!" I screamed.

She hung up the phone and spun around. She let out a yelp and the darted for my room.

"Renesmee? Renesmee are you there?" Jacob's voice was confused and anxious.

"Yeah, I'm here. Geeze, first my family is obsessed with my choice and now Rosaline."

"Like I said, I'm not going to push you to choose me. I saw what that did to your mother."

"Again, thanks for that. Okay, well I'm going to go get ready. I'll see you later?"

"See you later."

We hung up the phone at the same time. I turned around, Rosaline wasn't to be found.

"Rosaline, I'm not angry, you can come out now." I called out.

She slowly emerged from my room, holding a teddy bear that my grandpa Charlie had gotten her.

"You sure?" she murmured.

"I'm sure, but you have to promise me that you won't listen to any of my conversations from now on. Promise?"

"I promise." She ran into my arms and hugged me. I picked her up and brought her to my room. I shut the door behind me and then set her on my bed.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" she asked.

"Actually, you know what? Why don't we talk about this later? I'm sure Charlie would like to spend some time with you."

"Okay."

I stood up from the bed and walked over to my desk. I picked up my cell phone and dialed my father.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey, dad, I was wondering if you could come get Rosaline and have mom bring her to Grandpa Charlie's."

"Yeah, sure. Let me just ask your mother."

I waited.

"Yes, I'll be there in a little bit. Renesmee?"

"Hm?"

"Why can't you bring her?"

"Actually you know what? I could bring her to Carlisle's and then you could bring her to Charlie's."

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting Jacob at Carlisle's and then we're going out."

"That's nice dear."

"See you in a while."

"See you."

We hung up. I turned to Rosaline.

"I have to get ready." I walked over to the closet and opened it up.

Jacob said it would be a casual day and that I needed a bathing suit. I decided I'd go with some jean shorts and my flannel shirt with a tank top underneath.  
I through my hair back into a messy pony tail. I turned to Rosaline.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yup," she stood up off the bed and walked over to me.

We walked out of my room and left the house. I could tell she was excited when she ran, her face was always beaming. She hopped and skipped like a little feather.  
When we got to the Cullens', she slowed to a stop. I walked her into the house.  
Everyone was sitting around, laughing and having a good time. My mother and father were standing next to a couch, holding hands. Carlisle and Esme were sitting together along with Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett stood on the other side of the couch.

"Hey everyone." I greeted. They all nodded and smiled at me.

I walked over by my parents and stood next to them.

"Hey mom, can you run Rosaline over to grandpa's?" I asked.

"Why can't you? I'm sure Charlie would love to see you."

"I have a date with Jacob today, and I know for a fact that Charlie has been dying to see you. Why don't you spend the day with him mom?"

She nodded slowly, looking at my father. There was a loud knock on the door that made Rosaline jump.

"I'll go get that." I said happily.

I ran to the door to see who it was.  
Jacob stood outside the door, his hands in his pockets. He rocked back and forth on his feet; wearing, of course, nothing but some shorts and sneakers.  
I opened the door and gave him a hug.

"Hey there." I said.

"Let's go!" he said excitedly.

He walked me out to his car. He still had that old Rabbit. We both got in and buckled our seatbelts.

"You really need a new car, Jake."

"No way! The Rabbit's a classic. I can't get rid of it." He argued, patting the seat.

"I know, but mom said you've had that thing since before I was born!" I laughed.

"Yep," he sighed. "This thing's got a lot of memories."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

He was completely silent for a few moments.

"Uhh," he started laughing. "Okay, maybe not that many memories."

We laughed together.

"So, where are we going?" I finally asked.

"Surprise!" he shouted. "I can't tell you."

I sighed, disappointed.

"You're sure you're up to this?" he asked.

I looked at him puzzled.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You didn't seem like you got a goodnight's sleep."

"What makes you think that?"

"You were tossing and turning all night and talking furiously."

"What was I saying?"

"You were just pretty much saying how much of a hard time you were having…making this decision and all."

I nodded slowly.

"Well, I felt like I slept great; I was warm." I smiled at him.

He smiled to himself. I felt like I needed to desperately tell him how hard this was for me, but I knew in my heart that this was hard for him too.  
If I didn't pick Jacob, I knew what I was sacrificing, I've seen my mother breakdown at times—not in front of my father—and it's terrible. I didn't want to be that way twenty years from now. I wanted to be happy, loved and loving.  
I wanted to be married.  
I looked out the window, anxiously awaiting my surprise. He wound through different roads; I was having a déjà voo moment. I felt like I've been down these roads before, like I was with him here too.  
He was smiling with enthusiasm, grinning from ear to ear. His smile caused me to smile. I couldn't help but smile whenever Jacob was around; he was just a generally happy person.  
His speed started to pick up when we turned a specific corner. I thought that maybe we were getting close to the surprise. I waited for him to slow down to a stop, but he didn't.  
He continued to speed until he turned a different corner, then his speed began to ease. He slowed to a stop and I realized why I had déjà voo.

This was the place he had taken me before, the night when he snuck me out of the house very carefully. I don't know why he'd want to bring me back here…after all our night here ended in a bit of a sour note.  
It was our own little hiding spot, just out of La Push. He stopped the car and smiled at me.  
We got out of the car and walked to the front of it. We both sat on the front of it.

"Remember this?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I do…but…" I trailed off.

"But…?"

"Well it's just that our night here ended a bit…sour."

"Yep, I know."

"Then why—"

"'Cause I want to make a good memory here."

I nodded and looked down at my feet. I didn't know what to say, I wanted to throw my arms around him and hold him close.  
But before I knew it, I was over his shoulder and we were in the water. We stared at each other underwater for a long while. He held my face in his hands. He had to go up for air though, I went up with him. The sunlight was glistening on the water.

"I bet he can't do this with you." He whispered.

I looked up at him. He was right; Antoine couldn't be out in the sunlight with me.

We swam for hours, not saying anything. Mostly we just stared into each other's eyes. I could see how time has changed Jacob, his eyes are more wise and his face, though unchanged, is more…experienced. I could also see that he had no fight left in his heart, he'd been through enough with my mother and now I was doing the same to him. I instantly hated myself for that thought, I've been so selfish. I'm utterly ashamed of myself for how I have acted and I deserve neither of them. I looked into his eyes, struggling to look away.  
He took my face in his hands and gently pressed his lips to mine. Our lips moved in a synchronized way that couldn't be compared to the way mine and Antoine's did. I pulled myself closer to him; I knew what I had to do now.

"I have to go home now." I breathed.

"Curfew?" he breathed.

"Mhm."

He let go of me and swept me into his arms. He carried me to the car and put me in. He was at his side in a short time, getting into the car and quickly starting it.  
I looked over at him, trying to read his expression, I couldn't. He drove. his face dead and expressionless. The road wound in front of us, I knew that he was holding something back.

"I have to tell you something." He said, his speed slowing to a crawl.

"Yes?"

"I know more about Antoine than you think." He murmured.

"What do you mean?" I was extremely confused.

He took a deep breath and lifted his hand from the steering wheel, then clamped it back down.

"I have an open mind, Jake, please, tell me." I prompted.

"Okay," he took in another deep breath. "I know what happened to Rosaline."

I looked at him, my eyes widening in confusion.

"No one recognized the scent upstairs because it wasn't someone we know."

"Who—"

"It was a vampire that the Volturi created in order to go steal her."

He watched me, trying to gauge my reaction.

"How…why…How didn't Alice see—"

"It was a last minute decision."

I didn't say anything.

"They were careful of their decisions and they were careful with what they thought when they were in range of your father."

I was still silent.

"They destroyed him soon after they got her. I noticed Antoine's scent in the room because he had gotten some clothing of Rosaline's to give to the newborn in so that he would no where she was and if it was her."

I was frozen with anger, hate, and incredible passion at once. "I'm still confused about how…they pulled off the whole…Rosaline dead thing."

"None of us can figure that out."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"The pack and I have been tracking this situation."

"Wait…did you tell—"

"Your family?"

"Yes."

"Yes, I did."

"But they didn't—"

"Tell you, I know. We asked them not to."

"Why?"

"I knew how much you loved him, and I saw how much pain you were in when he left and when she disappeared. I couldn't put another weight on your shoulders. I was hoping he'd man up to it himself, but it seems as though he hasn't."

I stared at him in disbelief.

"I know I should have told you. I'm sorry."

"I love you." I whispered.

"What?"

"I love you, Jacob. That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me."

He looked at me. "I love you too."

We were on the road next to my house. I looked over at him, willing back the tears. He kissed me gently and gave me a small smile. I got out of the car and ran to my house. My parents were still at Carlisle's. I got into bed, I thought about this decision.  
I drifted into an unconscious state. I knew at this point that I was dreaming.

_I ran through the forest, completely lost. I was out of breath and began to panic, was I ever going to get out of here? I looked around for something, someone. Someone or something that was still unknown to me. I clutched my chest; it felt like my heart was going to pound out of my chest. I fell to the ground and began hyperventilating. I knew I was going to die.  
I blacked out._

"_Renesmee, my love, Renesmee?" a voice called._

_I could not open my eyes to see who it was. _

"_Renesmee, please, come back to me." The voice pleaded._

_I opened my eyes, and he was there._

My eyes flew open, and I sat up. I got out of bed and dressed quickly. IT was time to make this decision.  
I called Antoine and Jake and told them where to meet me. I ran out of the house, my parents knew automatically what was going to happen.

When I got to the meeting spot, it was mutual territory. I waited for them; each of them emerged from, opposite sides. The intensity of their stares was burning into my sides.  
I took a deep breath and cringed. When I opened them, they both stood before me. Neither had readable expressions on their faces. I could feel the tears behind my eyes.

"You lied to me." I murmured, looking at Antoine.

He looked down. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry? That's all you have to say?"

He looked up at me, his expression pleading.

"Do you have any idea what you've put me through?"

"Renesmee, please, they forced me—"

"Oh save it." Jacob interrupted. His expression was furious.

"Excuse me?" Antoine asked, looking at Jacob.

"I know about everything, we've been tracking this and keeping watch on you and the Volturi. We know it all."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Renesmee, get out of here, you don't need to see this." Jacob ordered.

They looked as though they were going to lunge at each other. I threw myself in between them.

"Stop, Antoine, you've lied to me about this, what else are you lying about?"

"Go ahead; tell her, she has a right to know." Jacob said.

Antoine still didn't speak.

"He's come here to get rid of you." Jacob answered.

I stared at Antoine. "Is that true?"

"I'm so sorry." He murmured.

I shook my head. "I—I can't do this."

"Renesmee please—"

"No!" I exploded. "No, Antoine, I can't do this! I can't handle the lying and the—the—the manipulating!"

"I never manipulated you."

"You were sent here to _kill _me. Everything was a lie! Every kiss, every touch! IT was all a lie!" I paused. "And I was stupid enough to fall for it all." I said looking away.

"It wasn't—"

"No, I can't, leave now…or my father will take over."

"I love you, Renesmee."

"Prove it. Leave." I ordered quietly.

He stared at me, his face was hurt. He didn't argue though, and left silently. Though, something told me that that wasn't going to be the last I'd hear from him.  
I turned to Jacob, his face was wary. I leaned into his chest, needing support. He held me tightly, comforting me. I looked up at him. His lips met mine. Our lips moved in synchronization, and I knew that right then in there, I'd made the right choice.

I looked up at Jacob; his eyes were triumphant and loving. He'd never hurt me, he'd never leave me. No one would ever love me like he loves me. I feel safe.  
I feel as though my fate had been decided for me now. I have no choice, and I know he doesn't either. He says it's me…that I am designed for a specific person, that person being him. I am the only thing keeping him alive, the gravity holding him here.  
Without me…he is nothing. And without him…_I _am nothing.

I stared up at Jacob.  
My Jacob.  
_My _Fallen Star.

*To those who have read this, thank you for your amazing support. You've kept me going on this and helped me along the way. Please know how much I appreciate you reading this.*

*P.S. I'd appreciate some feedback on my new story that has been posted.*

Once again, thank you so much.

Love

-Andrea


	47. Chapter 47: A note!

Hey everyone!

Now that Fallen Star is finished, I've moved on to a different story. It's my little version of Twilight.  
It's about a girl named Andrea Genea'. I know that's my fanfiction account name, but it isnt my _REAL_ name, it's what my parents were going to name me. I like the name so I decided to use it. My real name is not on the internet for safety purpose.  
The story has been up for a few weeks now, and I haven't gotten any feedback on it. I'd really appreciate some opinions, I've had a few reviews that have asked for the link to this story. So here it is.  
.net/s/6113283/1/The_Art

I'd really like it if I could get some reviews. Thanks to all of you who read Fallen Star, I had the motivation to finish it. Thanks a lot to you guys!


End file.
